Star Collision
by killerqueen04
Summary: Ryo es el hijo de Ichigo y Orihime. Un niño que posiblemente sea vizard y cuya fuerza espiritual esta causando revuelo. Aizen, y la SS tienen sus ojos sobre el pequeño, cuya fuerza puede ser la causante de una nueva guerra. ICHIHIME, renruki, tatxishi,etc
1. Prólogo

Hola! Ya se, ya se, me imagino que deben estar pensando "Dios santo, esta loca no para de escribir"... sip, es cierto, no paro de escribir, por que me llegan miles de ideas a la mente, y tengo que colocarme a escribir, por que sino exploto, xDDDDD

Pues aqui llego con un nuevo fic, una nueva propuesta ICHIHIME, buahahaha, para todos aquellos que pensaban que estaba convirtiendome al ulquihime (al que estoy convertida desde hace mucho O.O) pero tengo que decirles que a pesar de mi gran amor hacia Ulqui, mi pareja "alma mater" es el ichihime, asi que escribire tantos ichihimes hasta que mis manos ya no puedan mas, y en todo caso buscare una secretaria y le dictare, xDDD

Ok, ya me sali del tema, xD Pues esta nueva propuesta va un año y medio luego de la batalla por Karakura. Ichigo ha perdido los poderes y NO conoce a los fullbring, porque esos tendrán una participación mas adelante. ¿que ocurre? Pues comiencen a leer el prologo y me dicen si les gusta ^.^

Por cierto, les voy diciendo que el primer cap ya esta listo, solo espero tener por lo menos cinco reviews para subirlo, sino veo suficiente acogida, pues no lo hago (hace berrinche para que le dejen review, xDDD)

**Disclaimer:**

**Anunciador: **Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo-sempai y a los bastardos de la Pierrot, -.- Si desean que algun chico lindo de este manga anuncie el disclaimer, ya saben review y pidanlo, que lo mas probable es que lo anuncie en el proximo, este es un anuncio pagado por** Killerqueen**.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGO:<strong>

La única forma para que Kurosaki Ichigo pudiera obtener sus poderes de nuevo era que muriese. Luego de la batalla por Karakura, el chico los había perdido, y no había otra forma que los recuperara, Isshin y Urahara lo habían intentado, pero habían fallado. Era más que obvio que Aizen estaba moviendo sus fichas desde donde estaba, reclutando a los peores prisioneros de la Sociedad de Almas para vengarse, y si Ichigo no recuperaba sus poderes, no abría forma de que pudiera enfrentarse a Aizen, y eso sería una muerte segura.

Isshin no estaba del todo seguro, le estaría quitando las oportunidades de tener una vida normal a su primogénito, y por quien más sentiría lastima era por Orihime. La chica y su hijo ya llevaban una relación de poco más de un año. Y si Ichigo moría y era enviado a la Sociedad de Almas a entrenar, no abría forma de que volvieran a verse, al menos no durante un largo tiempo. Además de que no existían muchas probabilidades de que pudieran volver a estar juntos. Porque a pesar de que Masaki y él habían pasado por lo mismo, Isshin no era tan importante como su primogénito en ese momento, por lo que le fue relativamente fácil escapar. Ichigo lo tendría difícil.

Pero de forma valiente, su hijo accedió. Sabia sus altas probabilidades de no volver a ver a Orihime o a sus hermanas, pero si deseaba protegerlas de Aizen, el debía hacerlo. El había prometido que se haría más fuerte, él no permitiría que nadie le hiciera nada a Orihime ni a su familia. Era mucho lo que perdería, pero tendría que soportarlo.

—Ichigo, estas muy pensativo…— murmuro suavemente Orihime, llevando sus labios a la frente del chico. Orihime no sabía nada, ella no debía conocer nada acerca del plan. Todos sus amigos lo sabían, pero si Orihime se enteraba, ella no lo permitiría. Ichigo embozo una sonrisa y la tomo por la cintura, acercándola más. Busco con desesperación sus labios. Solo 5 horas y dejaría de ser humano. — ¿Estás bien?— pregunto notablemente preocupada.

En ese último año Orihime se había vuelto mucho más hermosa de lo usual. Su cabello naranja ahora era medio rizado, y muchísimo más largo. Sus ojos grises estaban mucho mas brillosos, y sus labios siempre llevaban un poco de brillo con sabor a fresa. Su predilecto.

Todo su mundo había cambiado para bien luego de la guerra de invierno. Luego de dos meses, Ichigo y ella comenzaron a salir, hasta hacerse pareja. Todo era como un sueño para Inoue, uno que lamentablemente culminaría muy pronto.

Los dos jóvenes se besaron durante un largo rato, hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse. Ichigo coloco uno de los mechones naranjas de Orihime tras su oreja, sonriéndole. Eso a Inoue le preocupo, eran muy raras las veces que ella veía esa sonrisa, una triste, como cuando visitaba la tumba de su madre. Y eso la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—Orihime, no sabes cuánto te amo. Jamás lo olvides. — dijo observándola fijamente. Orihime le devolvió la sonrisa y lo beso suavemente en los labios. El chico de cabello naranja la abrazo con fuerza, como si no quisiera alejarse de ella. Orihime se separo de forma algo brusca.

—Ichigo, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te está pasando?— cuestiono levemente asustada. Al darse cuenta de su error, Ichigo sonrió nuevamente, esta vez un poco más animado, colocándose de pie.

—Nada, Hime. ¿Acaso no puedo ser cariñoso con mi adorada novia?— pregunto, dándole la espalda. Ante sus palabras, la chica lo abrazo por la espalda. Ichigo suspiro, cerrando los ojos. _"Solo será por un tiempo, Orihime también llegara a la Sociedad de Almas, y cuando lo haga, estaremos juntos." _Pensó, tratando de reconfortarse a sí mismo.

— ¿Estás seguro que los hombrecillos azules no han secuestrado tu cerebro? Son bastante malos esos…— Ichigo silencio a Orihime con otro beso. Sus labios se unieron en una dulce y delicada danza, las manos de Ichigo se deslizaron por la espalda de la chica. La tomo por la cintura y la elevo, logrando que la chica enredara sus piernas en su cintura. Con pasos torpes y aun besándola, Ichigo se encamino a la habitación de Orihime.

Los cuerpos desnudos de Orihime e Ichigo yacían en la cama de la chica. Orihime tenía recostada su cabeza sobre el pecho del shinigami, con sus ojos cerrados y con una expresión serena en su rostro, mientras que Ichigo jugaba, sin prestar atención, con un mechón naranja del cabello de Orihime. Su mirada estaba colocada sobre el techo de la habitación. Varios recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

El primero de todos era el de la primera cita con Orihime. Había sido el día mas divertido que podía haber recordado. No solo fueron al parque de diversiones y se subieron a todas las maquinas, sino que terminaron viendo una película de Al Pacino. Habían comido palomitas de maíz, tomado refrescos, y se habían besado por primera vez. ¿Qué más podía pedir de la primera cita?

La primera vez de ambos también había sido el mejor día de todos. Había sido en esa misma cama, unos siete meses atrás. Los dos se habían entregado no solo en cuerpo, sino en alma. Se amaban, e Ichigo sabía que él no podría estar con otra mujer que no fuera ella. Se reusaba incluso a pensar en ello. Hacía dos semanas, antes de que su padre y Urahara le contaran lo que estaba ocurriendo, él se imaginaba a si mismo casado con Orihime, con una gran casa, con su titulo de cirujano, y con una hermosa Orihime esperando a su primer hijo, al que llamarían Ryo o Masaki. Imaginaba a Orihime jugando y cuidando a sus hijos como lo hacía su madre, llevando al pequeño Ryo a prácticas de karate, y su segunda hija, Masaki a baile. Luego los cuatro saldrían al parque de diversiones y luego a comer. Imaginaba a su hijo como a él mismo, con un ceño fruncido, y siendo un buscapleitos de buen corazón, rescatando a su encantadora hermana Masaki de los chicos pervertidos. Su hija seria parecida a Orihime, con una hermosa cabellera naranja, y grandes ojos grises. Su sonrisa seria como la de su madre, y él estaba seguro de que tendría que estar peleando a cada rato con los pervertidos que quisieran aprovecharse de su hija. Con el paso del tiempo, Orihime y él cuidarían de sus nietos. Toda una vida planeada. Aun observando el techo de la habitación, sonrió. Todo había sido muy fácil durante ese año. Ishida, Chad y el shinigami que habían enviado se encargaban de todo, Orihime solo iba cuando debía curar a alguno de los mencionados.

Debía aceptarlo, Ichigo moría por tener de vuelta sus poderes, la única forma era la tradicional, morir y volverse shinigami. Se quedaría con sus recuerdos porque solo asesinarían su cuerpo humano, y de alguna forma u otra, Urahara lo enviaría a la Sociedad de Almas, donde entrenaría para volverse más fuerte, por todos.

Todo estaba decidido. No había vuelta atrás.

Orihime dormía plácidamente en su cama, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por las mantas para evitar que sufriera un resfriado. La chica estiro sus manos para buscar el cuerpo de su novio, pero no encontró nada, solo un espacio vacío. Inoue se incorporo bruscamente.

— ¿Ichigo?— pregunto. No hubo respuesta alguna. Preocupada se coloco de pie, tomando su bata de ositos para dormir. — ¿Ichigo?— pregunto nuevamente. No sabía porque, pero su pecho se estaba comprimiendo, como si supiera que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir. — ¿Ichigo?— volvió a llamar. Definitivamente él no estaba en el apartamento. Tomo su teléfono celular y marco el número de Kurosaki. No respondió. La chica, sintiendo una fuerte punzada en el pecho, y sintiendo como su aire le fallaba corrió hasta la puerta. No podía percibirlo. Ella siempre lo percibía, y ahora no lo sentía en ninguna parte. Aun con su bata de dormir, y descalza, Orihime bajo las escaleras del edificio, corriendo agitadamente por los pasillos, hasta salir a la fría y solitaria calle. Sin importar que la vieran, corrió y corrió por toda la calle, siguiendo las indicaciones que le daba su corazón en esos instantes.

Hasta que encontró a sus amigos, a su suegro, Urahara y Yoruichi en el parque.

Y el cuerpo inerte de Ichigo en el suelo.

El grupo la observo en silencio, los ojos de la chica se cristalizaron, mientras sus manos y piernas comenzaban a temblar, volviéndose en temblores fuertes.

—¡ICHIGO!— grito desgarradoramente, corriendo hacia el cadáver de este. Conjuro sus poderes y el domo dorado se colocó sobre este. No entendía por qué ninguno de sus amigos la ayudaba. Ichigo… Ichigo… él… él se estaba muriendo, y ninguno decía nada, no hacían nada. La mano de su suegro de coloco sobre su hombro. ¿Qué demonios les ocurría?

—No se puede hacer nada, Orihime-chan— le dijo lentamente. La chica negó su cabeza una y otra vez, mientras colocaba todas sus fuerzas y reatsiu en el domo, ella iba a salvarlo. Tatsuki corrió hacia ella, abrazándola por la espalda. Orihime sollozaba, sin detener su poder.

—Inoue-san, él lo decidió así. Todos sabíamos que este momento llegaría. — comento Urahara con voz suave, sonriéndole a la chica. Orihime observo a todos los que estaban allí, nadie parecía preocupado. ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA PASANDO?

— ¿De qué está hablando, Urahara-san?— pregunto Orihime, sin poder evitar las lagrimas y evitando alzar su voz. El grupo se miro entre sí. — ¿De qué están hablando? ¿De qué momento hablan? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién lo decidió así?— pregunto histérica. El dolor que estaba sintiendo ese momento era sencillamente insoportable. Sentía como si una zampankuto le atravesara su pecho, desgarrándolo.

— ¿Ichigo no te lo dijo?—pregunto Yoruichi, temiendo conocer la respuesta. Orihime se coloco de pie, alejándose de Tatsuki. El grupo comprendió la respuesta, mucho antes de que ella pudiese hablar.

— ¿Decirme que? ¿Qué está pasando?— la chica observo el cuerpo de su novio, sus poderes no estaban haciendo nada. Se acerco nuevamente para colocar su reatsiu en mayor intensidad. Isshin entrecerró sus ojos, sintiendo verdaderamente lastima por la chica.

—Orihime-chan…—Isshin observo como Orihime luchaba por salvar a su hijo. —Ichigo no volverá. Él decidió ir a la Sociedad de Almas de forma definitiva. — no, definitivamente esto dolía mas que ser atravesada dos veces por una zampankuto. Ese sentimiento era mucho peor, porque sentía que enloquecería en cualquier momento. ¿Él se había ido? ¿Él la había abandonado? ¿Él no le había dicho nada? ¿Él no había tomado en cuenta su opinión? La chica observo a Chad, Ishida y Tatsuki. Los tres asintieron, bajando sus cabezas.

— ¿Desde cuándo ustedes lo sabían?— pregunto dirigiéndose a sus amigos. Él no le había dicho nada, lo sabían todos excepto ella. La más tonta, la más idiota… _"pobre de mí, ni siquiera él respetaba mi opinión y sentimientos"._

—… hace un mes. — respondió Ishida. Otra zampankuto había atravesado a Orihime, pero esta vez ella podría jurar que podía ser un ataque letal. ¿Un mes? ¿Un mes? ¿¡UN MES! La persona que mas amaba en el mundo, con la que pensaba pasar su vida entera la había engañado. No solo él, sino los que decían ser sus amigos. Todos los sabían, y no le dijeron nada. Todos la habían traicionado. El domo dorado desapareció, volviendo sus hadas a sus horquillas.

Orihime comenzó a caminar, al comienzo con pasos torpes, hasta tomar caracter, tratándose de apartar de ese lugar. Tatsuki sujeto su mano. Y por primera vez en su vida, Orihime la empujo.

—Orihime— dijo la capitana de judo. La mirada de Orihime estaba llena de odio, dolor y desilusión.

— ¡NO ME TOQUES!— le grito, apartándose de ella. —Me engañaron, me ocultaron todo esto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUE? ¿Acaso no pertenezco a su grupo? ¿Acaso no soy su compañera? ¿Qué demonios soy para ustedes?— su mirada llena de lagrimas se detuvo en el cuerpo de Ichigo — ¿Qué demonios fui para él? ¿Qué fui para él?— Tatsuki volvió a acercarse. — ¡APARTATE!— le grito furiosa, mientras decenas de lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Isshin solo pudo verla con lastima. —No los quiero ver más— les grito a los tres chicos. Tastsuki comenzó a llorar. Jamás había visto a Orihime en ese estado. Ella jamás le había dicho algo como eso en su vida. — ¡Te odio Kurosaki Ichigo! ¡Te odio!— grito antes de comenzar a correr hacia su apartamento.

— ¡Orihime!— grito Tatsuki, quien se disponía a ir por ella, pero fue sujetada por Chad e Ishida. —Déjenme, ella está mal— grito la chica sollozando. Orihime jamás había reaccionado de esa forma, y la entendía, el idiota de Ichigo le había ocultado todo, pensando que era lo más conveniente. ¡Oh, que equivocado estaba!

—Y se pondrá peor si la sigues. Deja que se calme un poco. — le recomendó Ishida, observando el camino por el que había corrido la chica. En su mente solo podía pensar que Ichigo era un idiota. Se suponía que él debía decirle a Inoue sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, sobre lo que ocurriría. Ya le extrañaba mucho que la chica estuviera tan tranquila durante ese mes.

—Juro que si Orihime hace una locura, iré a la sociedad de almas y matare a Ichigo— grito Tatsuki. —él tenía que decírselo, no que se enterara de esta manera. ¿Acaso es idiota? Kami-sama, Kami-sama— sollozo la chica. Isshin no podía creer que su hijo fuera tan insensible e idiota, él, al igual que todos los que estaban allí pensaban que Ichigo le había explicado a Orihime sobre lo que estaría haciendo, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que él debió haber influido mas, y no dejarle todo a su hijo. Uraraha no podía sentir más lastima por la chica, además de una fuerte preocupación por ella.

* * *

><p>Orihime entro a su apartamento corriendo, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte portazo. Deseaba gritar, deseaba aventar todo, deseaba morirse. ¿Por qué no confió en ella? ¿Acaso ella le había dado motivos para desconfiar?<p>

"_Orihime, no sabes cuánto te amo. Jamás lo olvides."_ ¿Acaso cuando se ama se miente? No, no se miente, y mucho menos con algo como eso. —Mentiroso— grito, entrando a la ducha, dejando el agua correr y mintiéndose en ella con todo y ropa. Sus sollozos se hicieron mucho más fuertes, a tal grado que apenas podía respirar. Le dolía, le dolía mucho su pecho. Su corazón debía estar partido en miles de pedazos. No, no podía volverse en más pedazos por que ya estaba en pedazos desde el primer momento que vio su cuerpo inerte.

Había estado durante un mes mintiendo, y para colmo se despedía con lo mismo. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando en no decirle nada? ¿Qué iba a ser mucho más sencillo sino lo sabía? Se lo imaginaba en la Sociedad de Almas, saludando a sus amigos, mientras que ella estaba allí llorando. —Idiota— grito con voz ronca, a causa de sus sollozos. Si no quería enfermarse, era mejor que saliera del baño, y así lo hizo, con gran pesar se desvistió y se coloco una pijama nueva, arrojándose a la cama para comenzar a llorar como una niña pequeña.

Ella lo amaba, lo amaba como jamás iba a amar a otra persona, y él le pagaba de esa forma. No era justo, Kami-sama, no era justo. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera eso sabia, ¿para que se había ido? Él ya no poseía poderes… ahh claro, era para eso. Lo único que pensaba era en recuperar sus poderes para estar haciéndose el héroe. —Egoísta— mascullo entre sollozos. Aun con furia y tristeza, la joven se quedo dormida, en una forma que a la mañana siguiente le provoco dolor en todo su cuerpo.

—Buenos días, Onii-chan— dijo sin ánimos a la fotografía de su hermano. Por obligación entro a la cocina y busco en su refrigerador. Había comida como para dos días más, pronto debía ir al mercado. Suspiro. En esos momentos deseaba irse de Karakura, por que todo se lo recordaba, además de que no deseaba ver a sus amigos por un tiempo, sentía una profunda desilusión. Y lo más probable era que Ichigo consiguiera permiso para volver al mundo normal y ella tendría que verlo, y no deseaba hacerlo. Ya hacía mes y medio en que había cumplido los 18, y ahora que lo pensaba ella aun no había llenado los blancos para la universidad e iba a comenzar en un par de meses. Ella estaba interesada en la Universidad de Tokio, deseaba estudiar para ser maestra, y sabía muy bien que podría hacerlo excelentemente. Ella adoraba los niños y por su carácter pacífico y amoroso le era sencillo trabajar con ellos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ella no había ido a tomar la correspondencia desde hacía dos días, por estar con… mejor no lo mencionaba. Tomo las llaves de su buzón y se dirigió al primer piso, donde estaban los buzones de todos los residentes. Abrió el suyo y encontró cerca de 10 cartas. Subió con ellas y cerro su apartamento, para luego dirigirse a grandes zancadas a su sala. Se sentó con sus piernas cruzadas y comenzó a ver la correspondencia.

—…para pagar… para pagar… anuncio… invitación… para pagar… para pagar… anuncio….anuncio…anuncio… ¿y esta?— se pregunto la chica mordiendo su labio. No recordaba conocer esa dirección del que la envió. Y parecía ser de un seguro o de una oficina de abogados. Abrió con curiosidad la carta y observo cómo habían dos papeles en el.

Se trataba de una agencia de seguros. Según decía la carta, su hermano Sora había adquirido un seguro antes de morir, el que estipulaba que le enviarían cierta cantidad de dinero para sus estudios y gastos cuando ella cumpliera los 18. Y ahí estaba, un cheque con un monto total de 5 cifras. La chica solo pudo dejar caer la carta, y embozar un 'O' en sus labios.

—Onii-chan… tú… Kami-sama— sollozo la chica frente a la fotografía de su difunto hermano. Estaba feliz pero a la vez triste. Era el dinero que su hermano había invertido en su vida para ella y ahora se lo enviaban, justo en el momento en que ella pensaba que deseaba irse por un tiempo. Eso debía ser una señal de que su idea estaba siendo apoyada por los dioses y su hermano. Pero ella no podía irse así porque si, tenía que conseguir un lugar donde vivir. Suspiro, si deseaba estudiar, debía irse a Tokio, allí estaba la Universidad. Se merecía esta oportunidad después de todo lo que había pasado.

En ese momento lo decidió, pondría en alquiler su apartamento y ella se iría a Tokio, allí estudiaría y trataría de encontrar la paz que tanto necesitaba. Antes de que pudiera ir a la cocina, tocaron a su puerta. Por el reatisu supo que se trataba de Tatsuki. Suspiro, a pesar de no querer ver a nadie, Tatsuki era su mejor amiga, su más fiel nakama, y detestaba pelear con ella, aunque esta era la primera vez que era serio. A grandes zancadas se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Lo que vio la dejo asombrada.

Eran muy pocas veces en que ella veía a Tatsuki triste, y que decir acerca de verla llorando. Frente a ella había una Tatsuki totalmente desolada, con sus ojos rojos por tanto llorar. Ellas no solo eran amigas, eran hermanas, y en ese momento Orihime sintió el dolor de su compañera. Antes de darse cuenta, ella estaba llorando, abrazando fuertemente a su nakama.

—Lo siento tanto, Orihime— susurro Tatsuki aun abrazada a Orihime. La chica de cabello naranja ahogo un sollozo. No era la culpa de ella, ni de ninguno de sus amigos… y aunque también le molestara por su fuerte resentimiento, tampoco era culpa de Ichigo. Él solo hacia lo que creía correcto, para la protección de los demás antes de pensar en su propia felicidad, en la felicidad de ellos.

—No, no, Tatsuki, no es tu culpa. Perdóname por haber sido tan brusca anoche, es solo que… me duele que no hayan confiado en mí— dijo separándose de su amiga y sonriéndole tristemente. Tatsuki entro a la casa. Ambas chicas estuvieron casi una hora llorando, y pidiéndose disculpas, para luego reir por alguna trivialidad. Así era su amistad, demasiado fuerte, como para estar enojadas por días. —Tatsuki, ¿iras a estudiar a Tokio?— pregunto Orihime, interesada. La campeona de karate asintió, ella pensaba estudiar educación, para ser profesora de educación física, algo que se le daba muy bien. — ¿Ya sabes donde quedarte?— le pregunto Orihime nuevamente.

—No, si te soy franca no he pensado en ello. Ni siquiera he realizado la matricula. — respondió Tatsuki, suspirando. Su economía no era del todo buena, últimamente sus padres estaban teniendo problemas en su empleo, y ella no había conseguido un empleo para ayudarles.

—Bien, Tatsuki, me ha llegado un dinero que me dejo mi hermano para mis estudios, y creo que ese dinero nos ayudara para conseguir un apartamento para nosotras, y así podremos conseguir empleo. — dijo un poco más calmada Orihime. Tatsuki podía ver que el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido, y era obvio, ese brillo era provocado por Ichigo.

—Orihime, yo no…— Tatsuki no podía aceptar que su amiga pagara su hospedaje. Ella no podría aceptarlo, iba a ser demasiado costoso para la pobre de Orihime.

—No tiene sentido que pelees, Tatsuki, ya lo he decidido. Iremos juntas a Tokio y estudiaremos. — dijo decidida_. "Lo haces para poder salir de aquí. Se nota a leguas que esto te duele mucho, a pesar de que sabes que él está bien"_ se dijo así misma Tatsuki, sonriéndole maternalmente a Orihime. _"Si eso hará que el dolor disminuya, pues cuenta conmigo."_

—Bien, pero tendremos que ir a Tokio, ir cerca de la universidad, ver los apartamentos y conseguir empleo, por que las clases comenzaran dentro de dos meses, por lo que tendremos que trabajar para conseguir algo de dinero. —Orihime asintió. El dinero que tenían era suficiente para el pronto de un apartamento y para al menos cuatro pagos, pero debían pensar en las otras cuentas y el diario.

Con esto en mente, las dos chicas dedicaron su tarde en leer sobre la universidad de Tokio. Estaban emocionadas, porque lo más probable era que estudiaran su primer y segundo año juntas, ya que ambas estudiarían educación, ya cuando comenzaran sus estudios en sus concentraciones, se verían separadas.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado cerca de tres semanas desde que Orihime y Tatsuki habían decidido mudarse juntas a Tokio. Ambas chicas se despidieron de sus amigos, a quienes Orihime les pidió una y otra vez disculpas. Isshin, luego de un efusivo abrazo y miles de disculpas, le pidió seriamente a Orihime que se cuidara, que podrían haber hollows que fueran tras de ella. Orihime asintió y le devolvió el abrazo, el que Isshin le dedico de forma paternal. Urahara le dijo lo mismo que Isshin, que debía tener cuidado y se despidió de ella con un abrazo, luego de haber hecho algunos comentarios que la hicieron sonrojar. Ishida y Chad les dijeron que irían a visitarlas en cuanto tuvieran vacaciones, Chad iría a una Universidad en México, e Ishida había sido aceptado en una prestigiosa universidad en Norteamérica, donde estudiaría medicina.<p>

En Tokio, ambas chicas encontraron un apartamento muy bonito, y muy cómodo. Con tres habitaciones, la que las chicas pensaban alquilar a alguna otra chica de confianza que encontraran en la universidad, tenía una pequeña sala de estar, una cocina y comedor, y un pequeño balcón con vista a la ciudad. Gracias al dinero que Sora le había dejado, Orihime pudo dar el pronto del apartamento, el que tenía incluso seguridad. Orihime encontró empleo de mesera en un café cerca del apartamento, mientras que Tatsuki fue contratada como ayudante de un profesor de karate, en una modesta academia. Ambas ganaban lo necesario para subsistir, y se entretenían en lo que sus clases comenzaban.

Durante esas tres semanas, un malestar bastante extraño se apodero de Orihime. Por lo visto había comido algo rancio.

La chica de cabello naranja dio varias vueltas en su cama, para luego colocarse de pie rápidamente y correr al baño, donde cayó de bruces y comenzó a vomitar en el retrete. La puerta del baño se abrió y Tatsuki entro, para sujetar su cabello. La chica había pensado que eso se trataba de alguna de las 'extrañas' comidas de Orihime, pero ya era algo preocupante.

—Orihime ya llevas casi dos semanas vomitando y mareándote…— no lo había pensado hasta decirlo en voz alta. Las pupilas de Tatsuki se dilataron, mientras su mirada se clavaba sobre el cuerpo convulsante de su amiga. Era más que obvio que en ese año y medio de relación sentimental de Orihime e Ichigo ellos tuvieron que haber tenido algo más que besos. Ichigo era denso, e idiota, pero joder, sino había tenido algo con Orihime, el chico tenía problemas. Pero si era lo que ella estaba pensando, Ichigo si que iba a tener problemas, y muy serios.

Tatsuki llevo hasta su habitación a Orihime, por suerte este era el dia libre de ambas. Durante esas tres semanas, Orihime no había mencionado a Ichigo, pero Tatsuki no era tonta, y la había escuchado más de una vez llorar en su habitación. Y si esto que le estaba ocurriendo era lo que ella se imaginaba,_ "Kami-sama"_ su mundo se iba a derrumbar.

—Vengo en un rato, Orihime. Buscare algo de comer, que no sea demasiado pesado para ti. No te muevas de aquí. — le aviso, sonriendo. Solo había una forma de conocer sus sospechas.

* * *

><p>Luego de comprar comida en la cafetería donde Orihime trabajaba la comida, Tatsuki camino en silencio y con su mente en vuelta en todos sus problemas, o mejor dicho, los problemas de su amiga. Entro en la farmacia y se busco unos refrescos y algunas golosinas, estaba sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad. Se dirigió al mostrador y coloco las cosas sobre este. Una anciana le atendió cortésmente. Tras de la mujer estaba lo que ella estaba buscando.<p>

—Una prueba de embarazo, por favor. — pidió a la mujer. La anciana la miro fijamente un instante, para luego sonreírle. Estuvo a punto de gritarle que no era para ella, que era para su amiga, pero se controlo. Ella no tenia por que sentirse avergonzada, después de todo, estar embarazada no era nada malo. La mujer le cobro y luego de recibir el cambio, Tatsuki se devolvió a la casa, donde encontró a Orihime, bastante pálida, viendo la televisión.

—Has regresado, Tatsuki— dijo, algo que era obvio, pero en su estado, Tatsuki no le exigía mucho. La chica de cabello negro se dirigió a la cocina, guardo los refrescos y coloco la comida sobre la mesa de comedor, y luego busco en el bolso la prueba de embarazo, y se dirigió a donde estaba Orihime, extendiéndosela. La chica la miro confusa. — ¿una prueba de embarazo? Tats…—

—Orihime no soy tan idiota como para pensar que Ichigo y tu solo veían televisión todas las veces que él iba a tú casa. Aceptemos que ustedes tuvieron relaciones. — la cara de Orihime se torno roja. —no es nada de lo que debas avergonzarte, es normal entre una pareja. Pero el problema aquí es el siguiente, pudo ser que una de esas veces-recientemente- Ichigo no se cuidara, y tú… pues tú…— ¿Cómo le diría?— ya sabes… tú… puedes estar embarazada. Así que toma la prueba y hazla. — el corazón de Orihime dio un vuelco.

¿Embarazada? Dios santo, eso no estaba en sus planes. ¿Un bebe cuando solo tenía 18 años y estaba próxima a entrar a la universidad? Si ella estaba embarazada, debía ser realista. Solo ella se encargaría de su bebe, porque no tendría papá. Ichigo no podría regresar en un buen tiempo, y mucho menos con un cuerpo, porque todos en Karakura tenían entendido que él estaba muerto. Por eso vieron su partida como un intento desesperado por recuperarse del duro trauma de que su novio fuera asesinado por unos asaltantes en el parque de Karakura, nada más lejos de la realidad.

Orihime respiro hondo y tomo la prueba. No era cien por ciento probable que estuviera embarazada, quizás solo era un virus estomacal. Sí, eso era. Ella no podía estar embarazada. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y luego de varios minutos salió, la prueba tardaba minutos en dar el resultado. Pero ahí estaba, y era positivo. Ella estaba esperando un bebe de Ichigo.

—Kami-sama, ¿Qué voy a hacer?— sollozo, mientras Tatsuki la abrazaba. A pesar de que su bebe no era planeado, era un bebe hermoso, fruto del amor de ella e Ichigo. _"Mi pequeño"_ sollozo llevando sus manos a su vientre aun plano. Comenzó a llorar, porque a pesar de que su aun enfado con Ichigo no se iba, ella lo amaba profunda e irrevocablemente, y ella iba a ser madre de su retoño. Pero dentro de todo, se sentía sumamente triste de que su bebe no podría conocer a su padre, pero para eso estaría ella, para hablarle sobre Ichigo y decirle la gran persona que era él.

* * *

><p>Una joven de cabello naranja, y con una gran panza de embarazo, se encontraba sentada en un café leyendo un libro de bebes. Orihime ya tenía 8 meses de embarazo, y ya había entrado a la universidad, igual que Tatsuki. Su promedio era excelente, y los profesores la felicitaban por ello. Aun mantenía su empleo en la cafetería, y su mejor amiga como 'nueva entrenadora' en la academia de karate. Orihime juraba que la propietaria la correría al enterarse de su estado, pero la buena mujer le dijo que no importaba, que ella debía mantener su frente en alto por su bebe, el que el doctor le había dicho que sería niño. En su reciente sonograma había podido observar a su bebe, ocasionando que llorara de alegría. Tatsuki la había acompañado al doctor, quien fue referido por Isshin, el que había llorado al enterarse de que su hijo había procreado un bebe.<p>

Pero no solo había descubierto el sexo de su bebe, sino que ya percibía su pequeño reatsiu, uno muy fino, pero poderoso para un bebe. Orihime lo descubrió un día en el que leía estando acostada. Esa era la forma en que sabía que su bebe estaba sano, mediante su energía espiritual.

—mmm, ¿te parece bien Yuu? No, no me gusta. ¿Qué tal Shaoran? Ese nombre es lindo— dijo con voz cantarina Orihime, leyendo el libro para escoger nombres para bebes. —Pero yo creo que es mejor Ryo, ¿no crees?— una pequeña patada lo confirmo. De esa era la forma en que se comunicaban madre e hijo. Era extraño e incluso cómico para Orihime, su bebe siempre le respondía con una leve patadita o con algún movimiento. —Sí, lo sabía, Ryo, solo te estaba probando. — rio Orihime, llevando su mano a su pronunciado vientre. Ella sabía que ese era el nombre que deseaba Ichigo para su bebe, y no dudo en utilizarlo. Si hubiera sido una niña, Masaki iba a ser su nombre.

Con cierta dificultada la chica se coloco de pie y se encamino a la salida. Ya era algo tarde como para que estuviera fuera de casa, y si Tatsuki llegaba antes que ella, no iba a estar nada contenta. Pero la situación lo ameritaba, ella había ido a comprar la ropa de su bebe, porque ya tenía la cuna del bebe, regalo de Isshin, la carriola del bebe había sido regalo de Tatsuki, y era muy varonil, de color azul oscuro y con figuras de barcos pequeños. Camino en silencio, aguantando las bolsas de sus ropas, mientras llevaba las manos nuevamente a su vientre. Una fuerza espiritual la hizo tambalearse. No era una muy fuerte, pero debido a su estado, las fuerzas espirituales que eran "fuertes" siempre la hacían tambalearse.

—Delicioso. Dos por el precio de uno— se burlo un hollow frente a Orihime. La chica sintió su cuerpo temblar. Allí no estaba Ichigo para salvarla, tampoco Ishida o Chad. Aquel hollow la deseaba devorar, a ella y a su bebe. Este era el decimo hollow que deseaba atacarla en menos de dos meses. Ella sabía que su fuerza espiritual ahora era una fuerte, debido a Ryo, e Isshin y Urahara se lo habían advertido. Cada vez irían mas tras ella, y cuando el bebe naciera, eso sería peor.

—Apa…apártate— balbuceo Orihime, con cierta determinación en su voz. El hollow rio, acercándose más. _"Si no hago algo me atacara, a mi bebe y a mi"_ una rabia se apodero de ella. Ningún hollow inmundo le iba a ser algo a su bebe, sobre su cadáver. —Shiten Koushu— grito determinada, mientras que sus hadas colocaban un escudo frente a ella y Tsubaki atacaba al hollow. Su determinación por proteger a su bebe hicieron que Tsubaki fuera más fuerte. _"Nadie le va a ser daño a mi pequeño"_ se dijo apartándose del lugar. Este era el decimo hollow que ella destruía por su cuenta.

Definitivamente nadie le iba a ser daño a ella, y mucho menos a su bebe.

* * *

><p>"Don't mess with mama" xDDD asi es como pienso que será la Hime si estuviera embarazada, y mucho más si el bebe es de Ichigo, buahaha la imagino muy fuerte, partiendole el trasero a todo aquel que se meta con su baby!<p>

Por cierto, no me pregunten por que le puse Ryo al bebe, simplemente me gusto mucho el nombre . por que colocarle nuevamente Sora, pues es cliché, ya que asi le llamo al bebe en otro fic! So, que nop. Espero que les guste^^

¿Les ha gustado? Pues espero Review!

**~ Killerqueen ~**


	2. Capítulo 1

Hola! Como prometí, aquí estoy! Dije que si conseguía 5 reviews, iba a subir el primer cap, y aquí estoy! Les diré que me gusta mucho este cap. No les contare mucho, pero solo les advierto que ha pasado un tiempito, y que me encanta la personalidad de Ryo, xDDD y se que mas de uno se quedara O.O con el final! Lo sé!

Estoy tratando de hacer los cap lo mas largo posible, para poder explicarlo todo. Este cap en si es bastante maternal, pero era sumamente necesario para que comprendan la relación entre madre e hijo.

Tuve que hacer que pasara el tiempo, por que sino nos estancaríamos demasiado en el comienzo, y quiero comenzar a desenvolver el trama, yay! que sera bastante movido, lo prometo^^

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**{#}Lorretho-**Aww, muchas gracias por tu review! En serio, mil gracias. Sip, yo también sentí la frustración de la Hime, pero al menos se perdonaron, creo que esa amistad de Tatsuki y de la Hime es muy fuerte. Igual que Rukia es la "_precius nakama_" de Ichigo, Tatsuki lo es de la Hime. Gracias por tú review, y espero que este cap te guste^^

**{#}Himenagi-**Aqui esta el cap! Gracias por tu review. Yo siempre me he imaginado a Orihime en forma de "kick ass" si tuviera un baby, y mas si es del naranjo, jajaja

**{#}Akanesakura-**Gracias por tu review! No solo estará Aizen tras el Ryo, sino la Sociedad de Almas, por que Ryo es el hijo de dos personas demasiado fuertes U.U pobre niño, tan peque y ya es tan buscado como el grial, xD

**{#}OriHimeko-** aww, no sabes la sonrisa que me has sacado al leer tu review, pero no es para tanto, solo trato de divertir a todos los ichihimistas^^ Gracias por leer mis fics y tener tan linda imagen de ellos. Yo pienso que Orihime se pondrá molesta por un tiempo, pero ella no tiene corazón para guardar rencor, y mucho menos a Ichigo^^ Gracias por leer

**{#}Gabe Logan-** Gracias por tu review! Créeme que me compadezco del pobre Ichi... fue un baboso, y la SS lo ha fastidiado muchísimo, xDDD Espero que este cap te guste^^

**{#}Aiko1991-** jaja gracias por tu review! Si, Ichi es idiota, pero bendito compadecete del pobre baka, jajaja lo hizo por una buena causa, xDDD Y no creo que llegues odiarlo, jaja Gracias por tu review!

**{#}Nypsy-** Sip, de acuerdo contigo. Orihime no se defendió del ataque de aquellas dos bitches por que ella es pacifica y odia hacerle daño a las personas, aunque sean sus enemigos, pero si se meten con su nakama o con su baby, ella le pateara el trasero hasta mas no poder. Me imagino a Orihime en el modo killer, pegandole hasta mas no poder a los hollows, siendo observada por un Ichigo asombrado, xDDD Espero que este cap te guste^^ Gracias por tu review

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Killerqueen- **_Shiro-kun! que sorpresa volverte a ver!_ *le revuelca el cabello y le estira las mejillas* _¿cuando piensas crecer? estas muy pequeñito, ehh_

**Tosuhiro-**_ sueltame, y no soy un enano._ *se cruza de brazos, mientras una vena se hace presente en su cabeza*

**Killerqueen:**_ pero yo no te llame enano, shiro-kun_ *se comienza a reir*_ vamos al disclaimer, ya sabes lo que debes leer_ *le lanza una guiñada*

**Toushiro:** _Killerqueen-sempai no es propietaria de Bleach, solo del trama. Y todo aquel que le envie un review_ *suspira* se llevara a este *observa el papel* _¡esto es humillante!_

**Killerqueen:** _No te quejes, solo lee_ *lanza otra guiñada*

**Toushiro:** *su vena se vuelve palpitanta* _se llevara a este dulce enano a su casa, para quererlo y vestirle de muñeca... esto es todo, ¡renuncio!_

**Killerqueen:**_ ¡que carácter!_

* * *

><p>.:<strong>C<strong>AP** I**:.

_Orihime sonrió. Y no era para menos, ella estaba soñando con él. Con Ichigo. Sus ojos castaños la miraban fijamente, mientras que sus labios se acercaban a los de ella, robándole un beso. Siempre que le robaba un beso, todo comenzaba delicadamente, para luego volverse apasionado. Ichigo siempre tenía hambre de ella, y ella de él. Se amaban con locura, y eso los hacía sumergirse en su pasión desenfrenada. _

—_Ichigo— le llamo entre gemidos, sintiendo como él la desvestía lentamente, mientras saboreaba la piel de su cuello, pero un ruido hizo que todo comenzara a volverse opaco. Ichigo, Ichigo, ICHIGO…_

—Ichigo— llamo Orihime despertándose. Su estúpido despertador la había hecho salirse de sus placenteros sueños. A bostezó algo enfadada, observando nuevamente el despertador. Tenía exactamente dos horas para prepararse e irse a su trabajo como maestra de primero y segundo grado. Gracias a sus clases en verano, Orihime había adelantado, igual que Tatsuki, un año, lo que significaba que las dos chicas no tuvieron que estar en la universidad por cuatro años. Este ya era su segundo año como maestra y le encantaba. Los niños definitivamente eran lo suyo.

Orihime salió de su cama, y se coloco sus pantuflas de conejos. Con cierta torpeza camino hasta la habitación que estaba junto a la suya. De color azul clara, la habitación de Ryo había sido decorada entre Tatsuki, Yuzu y Karin, ya que Orihime no podía estar en presencia de la pintura. Y a pesar de no estar cuando la hicieron, Orihime la amaba. Los colores pasteles y los dibujos de barcos pintados en las paredes eran hermosos, igual que los juegos de mantas. Sobre una de las mesas de noche, se podían observar algunas fotografías. La primera era Orihime junto a un pequeño bebe recién nacido, a penas se podía ver el cabello naranja. Orihime sonreía llena de felicidad, a pesar de tener una imagen cansada, y tener varios sueros en sus manos. La segunda era de Isshin, Karin y Yuzu- las que se veían bastante grandes y hermosas- sujetando a un bebe de cabello naranja. El pequeño tenía en su cabeza un gorrito de cumpleaños que leía _"First Birthday"_, al lado de Karin y de Yuzu estaban Ishida, Tatsuki y Chad sonriendo a la cámara, mientras se veía en la mesa una tarta en forma de osito. La tercera fotografía era de Orihime y un niño de no más de tres años, con un ceño fruncido. Su cabello naranja era brillante y puntiagudo. El niño abrazaba a su madre, mientras que esta tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Orihime llevaba puesta una toga y su birrete, además de tener en alrededor de su cuello un par de medallas. La última fotografía mostraba a una pareja de jóvenes con cabello naranja. Ichigo abrazaba a Orihime desde la espalda, sonriendo a la cámara, mientras Orihime sacaba la lengua. La foto la había tomado Tatsuki cuando ellos llevaban cerca de cuatro meses como pareja. Junto a la mesa de noche había una pequeña cama con mantas azules y barcos grabados en ella. Su pequeño Ryo dormía plácidamente en su cama.

Con cinco años, Ryo era idéntico a su padre. "Una réplica" le decía Isshin cada vez que lo veía. El pequeño no tenía nada parecido a ella, todo, absolutamente todo era de Ichigo. Su cabello naranja brillante y de cortes informales, sus ojos marrones, su color de piel, y sin duda alguna, su característico ceño fruncido. Con cinco años recién cumplidos, Ryo tenía el carácter de su padre, y siempre mantenía ese ceño fruncido que a Orihime le parecía tan tierno, además de que había heredado también su estatura, ya que era mucho más alto que el resto de los pequeños del jardín de niños. Inoue le rozo suavemente sus mejillas con sus dedos, percibiendo su piel caliente a su tacto, mientras el niño daba una vuelta y fruncía más el ceño.

Orihime ahogo una risa ante la imagen de su pequeño. _"Eres tan idéntico a él"_ pensó con un dejo de nostalgia, mientras que una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, seguida por otra. Ryo abrió los ojos con pesadez, para observar fijamente a su madre con sus ojos marrones y penetrantes.

— ¿Por qué lloras, mamá?— le pregunto, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a entristecerse. A pesar de su corta edad, ese pequeño amaba a su madre con locura, el mismo amor que sentía Ichigo por Masaki. Orihime era demasiado protectora con Ryo, y al pequeño no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Amaba a su madre, y siempre se lo hacía saber. Orihime le sonrió maternalmente.

—Por nada, cariño. Sabes que te amo mucho, ¿verdad?— el pequeño le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras que sus pequeñas manos limpiaban sus lagrimas, para luego abrazar a su madre.

—Mamá, prometo que yo te protegeré de todo. — le murmuro con su dulce voz. Orihime sintió que el corazón se le iba a los pies. Ichigo le había jurado protegerla, y ahora su pequeño le decía lo mismo. Sus ojos volvieron a cristalizarse, mientras le besaba la cabeza, luego llevo una mano a su rostro y limpio sus lágrimas.

—Y yo te prometo que te hare reír mucho ahora— la chica soltó a Ryo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas por todo su cuerpo, mientras el niño comenzaba a reírse. "_Es lo único en que te pareces a mí, tu risa_" se dijo a si misma Orihime, manteniendo su sonrisa divertida mientras continuaba con su tarea de hacer reír a Ryo.

—Tantas risas no me dejan dormir— dijo Tatsuki desde la puerta, aun con su pijama, un pantalón a la rodilla y una playera azulada. Orihime detuvo lo que hacía y Ryo se incorporo para ver a Tatsuki. El niño frunció el ceño y luego lo relajo, una manía que había adquirido con el paso del tiempo.

—Amargada— le dijo el niño, con la misma actitud de Ichigo cuando peleaba con alguno de sus amigos. Tatsuki elevo una ceja, y cruzo sus piernas desde donde estaba parada. Ella jamás había abandonado a Orihime en la crianza del pequeño, y cada vez que lo veía, recordaba a Ichigo cuando era un niño.

—Oye, enano, más respeto a tu tía— le dijo con enojo fingido. Orihime solo pudo sonreír. Ese era el trato de su hijo y de su tía y madrina. No cabía duda que no solo tenía el físico de su padre, sino su actitud. Incluso cuando su abuelo lo visitaba, el pequeño culminaba insultándolo, a lo que Isshin lo felicitaba. Orihime trataba de reprenderlo, pero era caso perdido. Ryo era como su padre y no había manera de poder cambiarlo, era un brabucón con corazón de oro. Y Orihime sabía que esa era la forma del pequeño en expresar su amo hacia ellos, de forma divertida… "a lo Ichigo"

Antes de que Ryo respondiera, Orihime lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo al baño. —Llegaras tarde al jardín de niños y me harás llegar tarde al trabajo. — Orihime desvistió al pequeño y lo metió a la bañera. Ryo se dejo bañar por su madre, quien le lavaba la cabeza con ternura. Adoraba ese color de cabello de Ryo, tan brillante y suave al tacto. Orihime lo escrutaba con su mirada, buscando algún parecido con ella, pero desgraciadamente no lo tenía, solo la forma en que se reía, y cuando se perdía en sus pensamientos, y eso no era físico, por lo que no contaban. Suspiro derrotada, definitivamente mientras más pasara el tiempo, menos parecido tenia con ella.

—Mamá— llamo el niño, con cierta preocupación en su rostro. Eran muy pocas las veces en las que Ryo mostraba preocupación en su rostro, ya que era muy bueno guardando sus sentimientos.

— ¿Si, cariño?— pregunto, eliminando los rastros de jabón del cabello de Ryo.

— ¿Por qué los niños se burlan del color de mi cabello?— le pregunto, mirándola fijamente. Orihime detuvo lo que hacía para mirarlo fijamente y sonreírle. Ichigo había pasado por ello, igual que ella. Los niños podían ser crueles cuando querían, pero ella no iba a permitir que Ryo sufriera lo que sus padres habían sufrido.

—Escúchame bien, Ryo Kurosaki. Tú cabello es hermoso, amo ese color. Si alguna vez un niño vuelve a molestarte, ignóralo y piensa que tu mamá, la que te ama mucho, adora tu cabello. ¿Vale? — Ryo dudo un instante, para luego sonreírle a Orihime. Sus manos le echaron agua a Orihime, para luego comenzar a reírse. —Tramposo. — Orihime tomo agua y le echo suavemente en el rostro.

Así eran todas las mañanas de Orihime, desde que Ryo había aprendido a hablar y caminar. Se levantaba, abrazaba y besaba a Ryo, lo bañaba y vestía, luego ella se preparaba. Se dirigía a la cocina, donde Tatsuki peleaba con Ryo por quien era mejor en karate –obviamente entre ellos dos-

—Mira enano, yo gane un sinfín de medallas de karate, así que soy mejor que tú. — le decía Tatsuki, la que le guiño el ojo a Orihime, quien ahogo una risa al ver a su hijo fruncir el ceño.

—No, yo soy mejor. Porque mi papá es un guerrero y yo seré igual que él. ¿Verdad mami?— Orihime asintió. —Ves, Tatsuki-san— le dijo el niño.

— ¿Desde cuándo "san"?— pregunto Tatsuki, dándole un sorbo al café, aun sin despegar la vista del niño. La joven amaba a ese niño como si fuera su hijo, y él la amaba a ella como su segunda madre. Los dos jugaban, discutían y reían. Incluso Tatsuki lo había inscrito en sus curso de karate, donde le mostraba como pelear. Y al final del día, Orihime y Tatsuki observaban orgullosas como el niño de cinco años triunfaba entre el resto.

—Ya eres vieja. — respondió Ryo divertido.

—Pues para tu información tengo la misma edad de tu madre, enano. — le dijo Tatsuki. —Y tú tío Uryu no piensa eso. — dijo mencionando a su novio. Ishida y Tatsuki llevaban saliendo cerca de 2 años. El chico había culminado con éxito y gran velocidad sus estudios, y desde hacia cerca de 8 meses que vivía nuevamente en Japón. Pero su relación con Tatsuki comenzó hacia dos años, hablándose a diario por teléfono y viéndose todos los veranos.

—Pues tío Uryu necesita nuevos lentes— se rio Ryo.

—Enano, ya te pasaste— dijo Tatsuki abalanzándose sobre el niño y comenzando a hacerle cosquillas. —una disculpa, ya— ordeno, aun haciéndolo reír.

—No…. — una nueva ola de risas invadió el apartamento. —Lo siento… tía Tatsuki— grito sin aliento, aun riendo por las cosquillas.

—La próxima vez le diré a tus amigos que le tienes miedo a las tormentas y que duermes entre los pechos de tu madre cada vez que hay una. — le amenazo Tatsuki.

— ¡Tatsuki-chan!— exclamo avergonzada Orihime. No iba a negar que fuera cierto. Ryo le tenía pánico a las tormentas, sobre todo cuando había truenos, y siempre culminaba escondiéndose entre los pechos de su madre, bajo las mantas.

—No importa mamá, después de todo yo soy el único que puede hacer eso. — repuso el niño con cierto celo. Ryo jamás permitía que un hombre se le acercara a su madre, era demasiado protector y celoso, igual que él (Ichigo).

—Quien lo viera…— mascullo divertida Tatsuki mientras se dirigía al baño para tomar una ducha. Orihime fue hasta Ryo, quien ya había culminado su desayuno, cocinado por Tatsuki. Ryo detestaba el "bean paste" y el wasabi que siempre estaba colocándole en las comidas su madre. Por eso prefería la comida de Tatsuki, 'comida normal'. La mujer de cabello naranja observo el reloj, tenia específicamente una hora para llevar a Ryo a su jardín de niños y luego dirigirse a su escuela, donde enseñaba a niños de primero y segundo grado.

—Vamos Ryo, o llegaremos tarde. — el niño lavo sus manos y tomo su mochila de tenia dibujado a un héroe de _"comics"_ estadounidenses 'El Hombre Araña'. Todas las mañanas madre e hijo hablaban sobre trivialidades, hasta llegar al auto. Pero siempre culminaban llegando al auto con un Ryo enojado. El portero del edificio siempre miraba a Orihime como si fuera a comérsela, y eso enojaba significativamente al niño. —Ryo…—

—Ya se mamá. No debo enojarme, porque tú solo quieres a papá— Orihime lo observo desde el retrovisor del auto. La maestra de Ryo en el jardín de niños le había dicho que el niño era demasiado inteligente y despierto para su edad, e incluso así lo habían diagnosticado las pruebas que le habían realizado la directora del centro. Ryo tenía la mentalidad e inteligencia de un niño de 7 años, y eso llenaba de orgullo a Orihime.

Pero también había algo que preocupaba a la joven madre. La fuerza espiritual de Ryo era mucho más fuerte de lo que ella imaginaba que iba a ser. El niño poseía el reatsiu de un 'shinigami novato' como le dijo una vez Urahara. Y eso traía problemas, muchísimos problemas. Ya habían ido tras el niño un par de hollows de muy bajo nivel, el que si no era Orihime, era Ishida o Chad el que los destruía, mucho antes de que el niño los viera. Hasta ahora no había problemas, pero Isshin y Urahara no pensaban lo mismo.

Desde que Orihime dio a luz, la sociedad de almas había enviado a varios shinigamis a proteger el área, pero cada vez había más hollows. Orihime no sabía mucho sobre Ichigo, solo sabía que el chico era el que escogía a los shinigamis que la protegerían a ella y a su hijo, y también sabía que había tenido una fuerte disputa con Yamamoto para poder ir a verlo una vez más. A Ichigo solo dejaron que fuera al mundo humano una sola vez, el día en que Ryo nació. Nadie en el hospital podía verlo, ya que se le ordeno que no podía utilizar gigai, y solo tenía cuatro horas para verlo y regresar. Orihime había llorado, e Ichigo le había pedido una y otra vez disculpas. La chica ya lo había perdonado, por lo que acepto sus disculpas. Esas cuatro horas habían sido las más felices de Ichigo en años, había podido ver a su pequeño Ryo, aunque este no lo pudiera ver. Yoruichi le llevaba las fotos que Orihime le tomaba a Ryo, y según la mujer, la casa de Ichigo-el que ahora era capitán del 5to escuadrón- estaba repleta de fotografías de Ryo y de ella, además de los dibujos de Ryo. Orihime hacía que el pequeño dibujara alguno que otro dibujo para enviárselo a su padre-el que el niño pensaba que era un soldado de las tropas niponas, y que estaba en una misión en otro país, una mentira ideada por Isshin- y esta se los enviaba a Ichigo.

Orihime llego al centro donde estaba ubicado el jardín de niños, a solo cuatro calles de la escuela donde ella trabajaba. Estaciono el auto y ayudo a bajarse del auto a Ryo, el que no necesito ayuda alguna.

—Ya soy grande, mamá— le regaño el niño, frunciendo el ceño. Orihime sonrió, para abrazar a su pequeño. Y luego le beso ambas mejillas. El niño le sonrió de vuelta, volviendo a abrazarla, para darle un beso de pico en los labios a su madre.

—Aja, ¿y no que eras grande ya?— pregunto Orihime divertida. Ryo se rio y halo a su mamá hasta entrar al jardín de niños. Como todo centro de cuido, este mostraba los síntomas de albergar un grupo de niños 'salvajes' y que estaban aprendiendo a comportarse. Había juguetes por todos lados, muñecas sin cabezas sobre las mesas, decenas de frascos de plastilina sobre los armarios, pintura y delantales en otras mesas. Orihime llevo la mochila de su hijo a su encasillado el que estaba rotulado como "Kurosaki Ryo". Ichigo le pidió a Isshin que hiciera los trámites para que su pequeño llevara su apellido, algo que no fue difícil para el doctor. Solo tuvo que ir al centro de salud y decir que su hijo había fallecido antes del nacimiento del niño.

Ryo se había despegado del lugar donde estaba su madre para ir junto a sus amigos. Orihime sonrió al ver los niños, porque extrañamente se les parecía a los amigos de Ichigo. Un niño de cabello castaño, otro de cabello negro, un pelirrojo y un moreno, para luego ver como un niño con lentes llegaba. Sin duda alguna se parecía a su antiguo grupo. Orihime camino hasta su hijo y le beso la frente.

—mamá…— dijo avergonzado el niño, recriminándole el acto amoroso. Orihime se rio para luego sonreírle a todos los niños e irse. Pero antes de poder irse, escucho como el niño de cabello castaño, Akiro, decía "Tú mamá es muy linda, Ryo" seguido de esto se escucho un sollozo por parte del niño. Orihime se volteo y vio al pequeño niño en el piso, debido a la patada de Ryo. Definitivamente tener a Ryo y Tatsuki juntos era un peligro para la seguridad de los pervertidos.

Orihime amaba su empleo. No había forma de describir el placer que sentía cada vez que iba a su escuela y le enseñaba a los niños. Todos la adoraban, y no solo porque ella se lo creyera, sino porque era así. En San Valentín, ella era la maestra que más dulces y cartas de afecto se llevaba. Su manera dulce y cálida de enseñar a los niños la hicieron ganar el año anterior el premio como mejor profesora. Todos los dibujos y cartas de los niños adornaban su salón, ya que por cierto niño de cabello naranja y puntiagudo no podía llevarlos a casa. Ryo era muy celoso en todos los aspectos, y le molestaba ver los dibujos de los niños en su casa. Orihime se reía, porque veía como su hijo comenzaba a hacerle dibujos mejores que el resto, como tratando de retener el amor de su madre. _"Pequeño tontito" _le decía amorosamente. _"Jamás dejare de amarte"_ le decía una y otra vez a su pequeño celoso.

El día pasó como de costumbre. La joven madre enseño a contar a los niños de primer grado, y a los de segundo le mostro como sumar y restar. A los niños que respondieron correctamente les entrego unas paletas en forma de beso, y a los que no pudieron responder, también les regalo paletas. Orihime no tenía corazón para ver a los niños con mirada triste al ver que no ganaban golosinas.

Orihime se dirigió a buscar a su hijo en el jardín de niños, el que salía quince minutos antes que ella. La mujer de cabello naranja llego casi sin aliento a buscar a su hijo, el que pintaba con muchísimo interés en una de las mesas. Se acerco sigilosamente al niño y se quedo sin palabras.

El dibujo de Ryo, que era más bien unos garabatos, mostraba a un hombre, dibujado en palitos, lanzando algo que sospechosamente parecían ser flechas, a un monstruo muy feo. Orihime miro a Ryo.

— ¡Qué lindo dibujo, cariño!— exclamo Orihime. Su hijo se volteo y le sonrió.

—Estoy dibujando lo que vio hoy mamá. Tío Uryu se parecía a Robin Hood, atacando a ese horrible monstruo, que gritaba muy feo. Hacia algo como "arggg"-el niño comenzó a gritar mientras colocaba las manos en su rostro, como si fueran tentáculos que salían de su boca- y luego tío Uryu llego y "pum, pum, fium, fium" –esta vez coloco las manos en forma de arco, y comenzó a disparar flechas invisibles- y el monstruo grito adolorido y luego "bum" desapareció. —narro el niño con ojos llenos de entusiasmo. Orihime no sabía si gritar, llorar, o temblar, lo que tanto temía se volvía realidad. Su hijo podía ver hollows. Respiro suavemente, no era algo que no conociera que iba a ocurrir algún día, Urahara e Isshin se lo habían advertido, pero esperaba que eso ocurriera cuando Ryo fuera mayor, no ahora cuando era un niño. "_Kami-sama_" se dijo a sí misma. —mamá, también pelea como tío Uryu, ¿verdad?— pregunto repentinamente. Orihime se mantuvo en silencio, pensando que responder, pero Ryo comprendió el silencio, y sus ojos se llenaron de más entusiasmo. — ¡Cuando crezca seré como papá y tío Uryu! Pero no quiero un arco, mami, quiero la espada que tiene la mujer de cabello negro que fue a casa aquella vez. — _"Rukia" _se dijo a sí misma, aun paralizada. Su hijo le estaba diciendo algo que la estaba enloqueciendo. ¡Ella no permitiría que su bebe peleara! ¡Ni siquiera cuando fuera mayor! El solo pensar que su bebe fuera herido, hacia que su corazón diera un vuelco de puro dolor. Respiro nuevamente, buscando controlarse para poder hablar.

—R-ryo. —balbuceo con voz temblorosa. Respiro nuevamente, controlándose. —Bebe, ¿Cuándo viste a esa mujer?— pregunto curiosa. El niño sonrió, para luego reírse de su madre.

— ¿Mamá, acaso no recuerdas a la mujer vestida de negro, y que tenía una espada?— se maldijo mentalmente. Su hijo era demasiado despierto, hablador e inteligente para su edad. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué esa era Rukia, la teniente shinigami de su papá? —Yo creo que ella era una guerrera, mamá. — replico el niño, continuando con su dibujo, colocándole color azul a las flechas.

—Ryo debemos irnos. Recuerda que hoy es tu práctica de Karate. Vamos, que tía Tatsuki tiene tu uniforme en la academia— dijo desesperada Orihime, tratando de mantener la calma. Ya en la noche, cuando su hijo durmiera, llamaría a su suegro. Kurosaki-san sabría como proseguir. El niño asintió y guardo su dibujo entre sus cosas, las que Orihime recogió.

Madre e hijo salieron y se dirigieron a la academia de karate que había fundado Tatsuki. A penas comenzaba, pero ya contaba con cerca de 35 alumnos, y para el próximo semestre tenía cerca de 20 nuevas inscripciones. Orihime le ayudaba como "secretaria", explicándoles a los padres lo que debían adquirir, y llenando las solicitudes. En realidad, la academia era de las dos, ya que ambas fueron las que consiguieron el dinero para comprar el edificio y remodelarlo, con ayuda de Ishida y Chad, en fin, se podría decir que los cuatro amigos eran los dueños de la academia, el sueño de Tatsuki.

Ryo vistió su uniforme de karate, ya era cinta amarrilla. El niño era muy bueno en el karate, y Tatsuki siempre le decía que era mejor que su padre, el que se llevaba golpes a cada rato. Las practicas comenzaron y Orihime se dedico a recoger y organizar los documentos con información personal de los niños, cuando termino se sentó y observo a su pequeño pelear. Ryo amaba combatir, Orihime podía ver en sus ojos color chocolate como un fuego se esparcía en ellos. Y eso le daba miedo. Ryo cuando peleaba era explosivo, aventurero e irreverente, y por más que Tatsuki le explicaba que no debía aventurarse en ciertos golpes, el niño los practicaba de igual manera. Lo peor de todo era que su fuerza espiritual se elevaba cada vez que peleaba, y cada vez era más fuerte. Ryo definitivamente no era un niño normal. Tenía un padre vizard, que además era humano, y había conseguido transcender a fuerzas sumamente poderosas, logrando incluso unirse a Zangetsu, algo que le había dicho el propio Ichigo cuando le explicaba cómo había podido vencer a Aizen. Ella tampoco era una humana común, ella tenía poderes, tenía fuerza espiritual. Por eso su pequeño era fuerte, listo e inteligente, su razonamiento maduraba mucho más rápido que el de un niño normal. El único temor que tenían Isshin, Urahara y ella era que Ryo, con el tiempo, tuviera un alter ego hollow como el de Ichigo. _'no, Kami-sama, por favor, no permitas eso'_ sollozo Orihime ante algo que según Urahara podía ser inevitable.

A pesar de que Ichigo "no tenia poderes" y no podía escuchar o llamar a su alter ego hollow durante un año y medio, él estaba ahí, latente en Ichigo, por eso aunque el chico ahora estuviera en la Sociedad de Almas, podía recorrer a él. Y si Urahara estaba en lo correcto, eso significaba que Ichigo había engendrado a Ryo aun poseyendo a su alter ego, lo que resultaba en la posibilidad de que el niño desarrollara un hollow interior. Lo único que le daba esperanzas a Orihime era que su bebe no había tenido contacto alguno con el hōgyoku . Pero ahí volvían a desaparecer sus esperanzas, por que Isshin le había dicho que si ella había visto la hōgyoku , a pesar de que no la hubiese tocado, estuvo expuesta a ella, igual que Ichigo, y aunque fuera un año y medio antes de la concepción de su bebe, aun habían rastros del poder del hōgyoku en la pareja. Ahí se reducían sus esperanzas, porque era inevitable que su hijo se desarrollara como un vizard en un futuro no tan lejano.

Su pequeño venció a un niño mayor que él, de ocho años. Orihime suspiro, para luego sonreírle. No importaba si su bebe poseía un hollow en su interior, ella siempre lo amaría, igual que Ichigo. Ella suponía que él debía saberlo, por que dudaba que Urahara no le hubiera dicho a Yoruichi y que esta no le hubiera explicado. En esos momentos deseaba que él estuviera junto a ella, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, y que su pequeño Ryo no iba a ser un vizard. Pero debía ser fuerte, Ishida y Chad le habían dicho que últimamente los hollows eran más fuertes, y que ya habían visto menos grandes y gillians. Eso solo significaba una cosa: una próxima guerra estaba cerca.

Orihime se despidió de Tatsuki, la que iba a ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad con Ishida. La chica de cabello naranja le dedico una sonrisa picara a su amiga, la que solo pudo sonrojarse. Ryo cambio su uniforme por su ropa de escuela y acompaño a su mamá a su auto. Orihime estaba tan cansada que decidió comprar comida de afuera, comprando sushi, la comida predilecta de su hijo.

Luego de comer y de darse un baño, Orihime llevo a acostar a su hijo, el que tenía puesto un pijama de carros, regalo de Yuzu. Al estar solos en casa, Orihime decidió que dormiría con su hijo. La mujer cambio su ropa por una bata para dormir, y se acostó junto a su niño en su cama (la de ella).

—Mamá, ¿me contaras una historia?— le pregunto el niño, recostado sobre el pecho de Orihime. La chica sonrió.

—A ver, ¿Blanca Nieves? ¿Cenicienta?...—Ryo se incorporo, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡NO, mamá!— exclamo alarmado. —Esas son historias de niñas. — le explico, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

— ¿Y qué quieres que te cuente?— pregunto Orihime curiosa. Eran raras las veces que Ryo le pedía que le contara historias. Él era muy apegado a ella, pero no le agradaba del todo que su mamá fuera tan "niña" como él solía decirle.

— ¿Me cuentas algo de papá? Sobre como lucha, ¿alguna vez te salvo mamá?— le pregunto animado. Aunque no lo conocía, a excepción de las fotografías, Ryo amaba a su padre con locura. Para él era su máximo héroe, y deseaba ser igual que él. Atesoraba los regalos que le enviaba, los que eran comprados en el mundo humano por petición de Ichigo, y le obligaba a su madre a leerle las cartas que le enviaba una y otra vez. Él era su héroe.

— ¿Qué si alguna vez me salvo? En innumerables ocasiones, Ryo. Tú papá una vez juro que siempre me protegería, y luego me lo volvió a decir el día que tu naciste. Mientras te observaba y te cargaba en brazos, juro nuevamente que nos protegería a ambos. Tú papá es el mejor luchador que puedas imaginar. — Ryo la observaba animado, como si imaginara en su mente lo que su mamá le decía. Orihime buscaba la forma de explicarle de la manera más "normal" sobre Ichigo, sin mencionar que era shinigami. —Venció a muchos malos, y siempre fruncía el ceño, igual que tú. Eres idéntico a él, Ryo. — Orihime beso la frente de su hijo. Este se quedo un minuto en silencio, pensativo.

—Mamá— la llamó.

—Dime, cariño. — respondió Orihime.

—Mientras papá no este, yo te protegeré. — le juro seriamente. Los ojos de Orihime se cristalizaron mientras abrazaba a su niño.

Luego de un rato, el niño yacía dormido entre el pecho de Orihime. Eso le provocaba cierta gracia a la mujer, ya que Ichigo solía tener esa misma manía de quedarse dormido entre sus pechos. El solo recordarlo hizo que su rostro se volviera rojo como tomate. Se pregunto qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos Ichigo, y si este la extrañaba como ella a él. Miró el reloj, las 12:45 de la madrugada, debía dormir, aunque al otro día no tuviera trabajo, estaba agotada. Sin más se quedo dormida.

Una fuerte cantidad de energía espiritual hizo que se despertara de golpe. No era normal, esa cantidad no era ni de un hollow normal, ni de un menos grande y tampoco de un gillian. _"un arrancar"_ pensó nerviosa, acostando a un lado a Ryo, el que continuo dormido.

Orihime se coloco de pie, no sabía porque pero otra fuerza espiritual se sintió,_ "Kami-sama, es otro arrancar" _sus manos temblaban. Una de esas fuerzas espirituales estaba cerca de su hogar, demasiado cerca…

¡BAM!

¡BAM!

¡BAM!

¡BAM!

Las pupilas de Orihime se dilataron al escuchar las explosiones de ceros cerca de su edificio, eso significaba que estaban luchando con los shinigamis que Ichigo habían enviado. Nerviosa, despertó a Ryo.

— ¿Ya es de día, mamá?— pregunto bostezando. Orihime se arrodillo frente a él, temblando. Ella no estaba segura de que los shinigamis fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para detener a los arrancar. Ella los había visto cuando estuvo en Las Noches, y sabia que ellos eran fuertes.

—Escúchame bien, amor. Te vas a encerrar en tu habitación, y te esconderás en tu armario. Por nada en el mundo saldrás de ese lugar hasta que yo… o Tatsuki, Uryu, Chad, o incluso Urahara o tu abuelo te lo digan. ¿Entendiste?— el niño se quedo paralizado, sin comprender a su madre. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

¡BAM!

¡BAM!

—Mamá, ¿Qué es eso?— pregunto el niño, con un dejo de nerviosismo en su voz. Orihime lo tomo en brazos y corrió por el pasillo del apartamento, hasta llegar a la habitación del niño. Abrió rápidamente la puerta y entro en esta, corriendo hasta el armario, abriéndolo, apartando la ropa de este y dejando al niño en el.

—Te quedaras aquí, Ryo. Recuerda lo que te dije, no sales por nada del mundo, ¿entendido?— dijo seriamente. Muy pocas veces Ryo veía esa seriedad en su madre, por lo que comprendió que tenía que hacerle caso, aunque no quisiera.

—Hai— respondió. Orihime cerró el armario y salió de la habitación, cerrándola.

¡BAM!

¡BAM!

¡BAM!

La fuerza espiritual estaba en el pasillo, podía percibirla. Orihime cerró los ojos un instante.

"_Dios, por favor protege a mi hijo, no permitas que nada le ocurra, por favor"_ rezo mentalmente.

"_Orihime-sama, solo confié en usted y nosotros haremos lo demás."_—le dijo Shun-o

"_Mujer, no dudes en enviarme, ya sabes lo que puedo hacer cuando estas determinada"—_bramo Tsubaki

"_Orihime-sama, recuerde a Ryo-sama, y así será más fuerte."—_aconsejo Ayame.

¡BAM!

La puerta, junto a la pared de su hogar estalló, haciendo que Orihime callera al suelo por el impacto. Orihime invoco su escudo, protegiéndola a ella y el pasillo que se dirigía a la habitación donde Ryo estaba escondido. Luego que el polvo se esparció, Orihime pudo ver a su atacante.

Un arrancar de cabello verde, y ojos rojos estaba frente a ella. Lucia las mismas ropas que utilizaban en Las Noches los espadas de Aizen. El hombre, que poseía su hueco hollow en el costado izquierdo, y cuyo resto de mascara hollow solo cubría su ojo derecho, sonrió ante Orihime. Una sonrisa cínica.

—Así que tú eres Inoue Orihime, la puta que ha traído al mundo al hijo bastardo de Kurosaki Ichigo. — dijo despectivamente el arrancar. La mujer se sintió ofendida por el comentario de hollow hacia ella, pero no le iba a ser caso. —Solo te lo preguntare una sola vez, ¿Dónde está el bastardito?— pregunto seriamente. Orihime lo miro sin mostrar rastro de miedo. —Bien, entonces prosigamos. Me han ordenado que también te lleve viva, asi que empecemos con esto. — dijo el hombre. Antes de que pudiera acercarse, Tsubaki-por orden de Orihime- voló hacia el arrancar. Este desapareció, evitando el ataque.

—¿dond..—

— ¿Me buscabas?— le dijo al odio. Orihime se quedo paralizada, el espada estaba tras de ella, rozándole el cuello con su zampankuto. —Entiendo al shinigami, tienes atributos que te hacen ser muy buena para la vista, y su pongo que también para la cama. — le dijo al odio, bajando su zampankuto por el pecho de la chica. — ¿Qué te parece si llegamos a un acuerdo? Me dices donde está el bastardo, y los tres nos vamos por las buenas. O si no, te tendré que llevar a las malas. — río el hombre.

— ¡MAMA!— grito Ryo alarmado. Orihime se volteo, siendo sujetada por el arrancar. Su hijo estaba detenido frente al pasillo.

— ¡RYO! ¡RYO! ¡QUEDATE ATRÁS!— grito Orihime a su hijo, haciendo que su escudo se formara frente al niño, que observaba con lágrimas en los ojos como el arrancar comenzaba a hacer cortes sobre la piel a su madre.

La sangre se deslizaba por el cuerpo de Orihime, luego de que el arrancar le hiciera cortes por su cuello, pechos y vientre. La mujer no le importaba el dolor de su cuerpo, lo que le importaba y le dolía era ver el rostro de su hijo, cubierto de lagrimas. Su pequeño jamás la había visto en esta situación, y Orihime odiaba que su pequeño estuviera viendo esto.

—Bien, perra, esto ha culminado— lanzo a Orihime hacia una de las paredes, elevando su mano y haciendo aparecer un cero. —Salúdame a Kurosaki Ichigo en la Sociedad de Almas— se burlo, enviando el cero hacia Orihime. La mujer no quiso colocar el escudo sobre ella, porque primero era su hijo.

— ¡MAMA! ¡NOO! ¡MAMI!— grito desesperado el niño, incapaz de salir del escudo que había hecho su madre, pegándole con los puños.

—Cálmese, Ryo-sama— le pidió Lily, colocándose frente a él. El niño observo anonadado al hada, sin saber de qué se trataba.

El cero enviado se dividió en dos antes de llegar a Orihime, para sorpresa del arrancar, que observo confundido.

— ¿Y por qué no mejor me saludas personalmente?— pregunto Ichigo con Zangetsu como escucho. El hombre, con el cabello un poco más largo y puntiagudo, vestía su uniforme shinigami, además de su haori con la insignia de su división. La división numero 5. Kurosaki observo a Orihime, la que estaba llena de cortaduras, luego miro al arrancar. —has cometido un grave error en querer dañar a mi mujer y a mi hijo. —grito molesto. —GETSUGA TESHO— grito, lanzando un ataque negro y rojo, que destrozo al espada en segundos, partiéndolo por la misma mitad. —Salúdame a tus amigos en el infierno, maldito bastardo. — dijo Ichigo.

Orihime se coloco de pie observando sin poder creerlo a Ichigo. El estaba allí, los había salvado.

—Ichigo… has regresado— sollozo la chica. Ichigo le sonrió amablemente a Orihime.

— ¡MAMA!— grito llorando Ryo desde el escudo. Debido al polvo levantado por el ataque de su padre, Ryo no podía ver nada. —Mami, no mueras, por favor— grito el niño aun llorando. El escudo desapareció, y Ryo sintió como su mamá lo abrazaba fuertemente. Ichigo observaba a su hijo, se veía mucho más grande y hermoso que en las fotos. Aun con lágrimas en los ojos, el pequeño subió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos color chocolate de su padre. — ¿Papá?—pregunto el niño. Ichigo ya sabía que su hijo tenía una fuerza espiritual fuerte, pero no se imaginaba que el niño lo reconocería. —¡PAPA!— grito emocionado Ryo, corriendo a los brazos de Ichigo, el que lo tomo en los hombros y lo abrazo fuertemente. El primer abrazo a su hijo.

Orihime no pudo contener las lágrimas de ver a su hijo abrazando efusivamente a su padre, el que lo abrazaba con el mismo o más amor. Ichigo la halo por su mano derecha y la atrajo hacia él, compartiendo los tres su primer abrazo familiar. —Ryo— le susurro Ichigo a su hijo, besando su cabeza.

Luego de un largo abrazo, Ichigo-aun con su hijo en brazos, el que miraba asombrado la capa y la espada de su padre- hablo.

—Debemos irnos de aquí. Hay un pequeño ejército de arrancar tras de ti, y de Ryo. No pueden continuar aquí en Tokio. — ordeno Ichigo. Orihime asintió, aun con el corazón en sus manos. Ella no podía creer que los arrancar estuvieran tras de ella y de su hijo.

—Tatsuki… ella…—

—El cuatro ojos ya se la ha llevado a Karakura, Hime. Ya he hablado con él, antes de venir aquí y terminar con ese…—

—…Bastardo, papá— completo Ryo.

— ¡Ryo Kurosaki! ¿Qué te he dicho de hablar de esa manera?— le reprendió Orihime. El niño sonrió, y volvió a prestar su atención a Zangetsu. Ryo sabía que su padre era un guerrero valiente, pero jamás se imaginaba que su padre tuviera una espada tan asombrosa y que pudiera vencer a ese monstruo que habia atacado a su mamá. Se prometió a si mismo que él sería como su padre.

Ichigo se rio de la situación para tomar de la mano a Orihime y continuar cargando a Ryo. Una fuerza espiritual se hizo presente. Esta era mucho más fuerte que la primera, demasiado aplastante, pero a la misma vez Orihime y él la reconocieron. Ryo se quejo de que no podía respirar bien.

—Atrás, Orihime. Toma a Ryo y coloca tú escudo— Orihime tomo en brazos a Ryo e hizo lo que Ichigo le pidió. Su escudo apareció en cuanto ella lo convoco y abrazo a su pequeño. Sus hadas comenzaron a curarla desde adentro del escudo. Provocando un "wow" en su hijo. El niño siempre se decía que su mamá era la mejor del mundo, pero ahora tenía más motivos para pensarlo. Se imaginaba a su mamá como la 'Mujer Maravilla' y a su papá como a 'Batman' ambos luchando por la justicia. Si, Ryo no había heredado nada físico de su madre, pero sin duda alguna su imaginación provenía de su sonriente madre.

El causante de la fuerza espiritual se hizo presente, destrozando los remanentes de puerta que aun quedaban. Ichigo rechino los dientes al ver al causante de esto, ahora frente al gran hueco que había en lo que antes era la puerta. "Maldición" se dijo a sí mismo. Él lo había vencido, ¿Por qué tenía que regresar? Orihime trago seco, colocándose frente a su hijo, de manera protectora.

—Tch, Kurosaki—

—Grimmjow—

* * *

><p>¿que tal? ¿que les pareció? Se que muchos querían ver a Ryo de bebe, pero es muy cliche, lo prefiero grandecito, con ese carácter parecido a su padre, igual que su físico pero con esa imaginación de Orihime, haha, me imagino a Ryo sumamente bello awww, quiero un hijo asi, xDDD Aun no he pensado en ponerle poderes a Ryo, creo que es muy temprano aun como para que el niño ya sea un shinigami, pero si sucederá, no sera de aquí a cinco caps, pero eventualmente si sera así. Ryo tiene una fuerza espiritual comparada con la de un shinigami de bajo nivel, algo asombroso para un niño de 5 años humano, ademas de que se cree que sera vizard, y posiblemente en su adultez un trancendetal ... no creo que nadie quiera tenerlo de enemigo, xDD Por cierto, se que muchos dirán, "Por Dios, solo tiene 5 años y habla en oraciones completas, es cinta amarilla y es muy inteligente, que mentira!" pero recuerden, Ryo NO es un niño normal, es el hijo de un shinigami sumamente poderoso, que no es solo capitán, sino que llego a ser transcendental, venció a Aizen, es vizard y fue humano, y ella que tiene sus poderes. Por lo que me imagino a Ryo así, inteligente, fuerte y valiente, a pesar de solo tener 5. Por eso todos lo quieren para su bando!<p>

¿quienes quieren matar a Yamamoto, por no haber permitido que Ichi fuera otras veces a ver a su hijo? que levanten las manos *la levanto* viejo maldito. Pobre ichigo, el sabe que los hollows estuvieron tras de su hijo y de su "mujer" como le dijo al arrancar, pero no podia hacer nada, solo entrevistar y entrenar a los shinigamis que protegerían el area, pero al fin vio a su bebe... solo que Grimmjow ha llegado, O.O

¿que sucederá? jum...

¿Review?


	3. Capítulo 2

**N/A: **Hola, que tal están? Espero que estén muy muy bien! Pues aquí estoy yo de nuevo, con el 2 cap! *comienza a brincar de la emoción*. Como los quiero tanto, les diré un secreto, este es el fic que mas me gusta de todos los que he escrito. Y no lo digo bromeando. Creo que es por Ryo, no se, me encanta ese pequeño Kurosaki, quisiera hasta dibujarlo, a ver si me animo y luego se los muestro, xDD

Les dire que este cap es M jaja por que? Pues digamos que hay una cierta lemonada por ahi. Jum, en este capitulo peque de pevertida, jaja ya veran por que. Aqui sale uno de mis personajes predilectos, aunque no sale por mucho. A todas aquellas que me han leído, creo que deben imaginarse quien es, solo les dare una pista, es albino... jajaja ya deben saber.

**Agradecimientos:**

**{#}Lorretho:** A que Ryo es hermoso! Ahora mismo, en este fic, es mi personaje predilecto. Por que es la combinación de Ichigo con Orihime y con una pequeña mezcla de Isshin, ya veras por que, xD Siempre me he imaginado al viejo Yamamoto como alguien un poquito frió, pero ya veras que no es tan malo! Aquí veras que a pesar de castigar al Ichi —quien también se lo merecía por idiota y no decirle nada a la Hime— también le da su oportunidad. Ya pronto él (yamamoto hará su acto de presencia. Según lo tengo pensado será el próximo cap, así que pendiente^^ Muchas gracias por tus reviews.

**{#}Gabe: **No deseaba que cayera en el cliche de que no se perdonaban y todo eso, es que Orihime es tan buena que dudo mucho de que le montara todo un drama al Ichigo, jaja y si Yamamoto ya debe retirarse. Me gustaria que el nuevo cap fueran o Shunsui (o como se llame el loco ese) o Unahana, por que el pobre Ukitake esta demasiado enfermo, pero también se le agradecería al Tite que pusiera a Urahara... pero ya me sali del tema, xD Pues te diré que aquí tienes las respuestas a tu pregunta sobre Grimmjow^^ Gracias por tu review^^

**{#}Akasaku:** Sip, pienso como tú. Detesto que a la Hime siempre la coloquen como la más debil, pero no te preocupes, siempre he sido pro a la Hime rompe traseros y puedes estar segura que no será en este cap, pero en los próximos veremos una Hime capaz de luchar con cualquiera que se interponga entre ella, Ichigo y su pequeño Ryo. Jaja, ese pequeño Kurosaki es un amor, deja que comience con sus aventuras... gracias por tu review^^

**{#}Aiko: **Te lo dije! Ichigo es del tipo de personas que haría cualquier cosa por su familia, y aquí lo veras. Siempre he pensado que cuando Ichigo sea padre -con los hijos de la Hime (POR QUE ELLOS SE VAN A QUEDAR JUNTOS!)- él será uno muy protector. Si lo es con sus amigos, imagínate con su adorada esposa y sus pequeños hijos! él no tendrá dudas de atacar hasta con los dientes, xD Yo también comienzo a amar a Ryo, es que ahora lo tengo en mi imaginación y ya he comenzado a idear el futuro, xD Pues te diré lo siguiente, Ichigo murió a los 18, pero como es bien sabido, el naranjo siempre se ha visto mayor de lo que realmente es, ademas de que su mentalidad también es de un hombre adulto, por lo que se puede decir que por obvias razones (ya que murió con esa edad) tiene 18 años, pero en mentalidad (y también en físico) tiene 23 años, la edad que se supone debería tener en estos momentos igual que Orihime. Es algo complicado, pero es de esta manera ya que al fallecer pues ya sabes. Así que se concluye que Orihime NO es mayor que él, por que se supone que él tiene la edad de ellas. (incluso yo me he liado, xDD) Gracias por el reviw!

**{#}Himeangi: **Otra mas para el club anti yamamoto jajaja, si es un maldito pero a ver como nos sale en los próximos cap! Awww me imagino a Ichigo y me da un vuelco el corazón, verlo tan feliz con sus niñito y su mujer, awww gracias por tu review^^

**{#}Orihimeko: **Yo te lo digo, yo seria feliz con un nene asi. Dios mio es que vuelvo y lo digo, es imaginativo pero awww si existiera yo se lo robo a la Hime y al Ichigo, aunque es capaz que después me maten, xD Puedes estar segura que mientras tenga imaginación, siempre estaré escribiendo sobre mi adorada y bella pareja. Como los amo, awww Pues tu pedido se ha cumplido, ya pronto aparecerán en la historia los Abarai, jejeje gracias por el review^^

**{#}Nypsy: **Hi! Don't worry, I understand very well English :D Si! el Ryo es exactamente como Ichigo con Masaki. Ryo adora a su mami y también a su papi, ya que comenzaremos a verlo en los próximos cap, pero no es tan tranquilito como aparenta, jaja ya que es un poco mas listo que el Ichigo, y todo por culpa de Isshin, ya veras por que, jajaja Pues fijate, estaba pensando en la nena, que me gustaría que se llamara o Masaki o Sora (por que lo he visto en nenas) pero no se si es posible que un vivo pueda tener bebes con uno ya muerto. ¿es posible? Por que en serio lo he pensando pero no se, quizás pronto daré sorpresas. Sobre la boda, todavía no, luego de todo te aseguro que si habrá fiesta, xD Gracias por tu review!

**{#}Sol:** Listo! Aquí esta el cap, espero que te guste, gracias por tu review^^

**{#}Momo: **No te preocupes Momo, que yo se cual es tu pedido numero uno, y te lo concederé *Hitsu-Karin* los tios de Ryo, jaja a ver como se llevan estos dos, xD Aun no puedo matar al Yama pero créeme que en cuanto pueda lo mato, jajaja Gracias por tus reviews y cuidate^^

**{#}Vane:** Comadre! como esta? Hace mucho que no la leia! No sabes la alegría de leerla por aquí, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia! Yo espero el cap de tus fics con ansias! Sip, la familia perfecta! los amo, y por eso quiero que Tite me deje juntos a Ichigo y a Orihime, para que pueda nacer un pequeño Ryo-Sora o como quieran llamarle, xDD Gracias por tu review!

**Advertencia:** Lemmon (Kyaaaa el segundo lemmon que hago, xD) comentarios pervertidos (albino mode) y uso de palabras obscenas, xDD (no se preocupen, Ryo no fue testigo de esto, xD

**Disclaimer:** En el primer cap:** Bleach no me pertenecía.** En el segundo cap: **Bleach no me pertenecía.** En el tercer cap:** Bleach tampoco me pertenece.** En el proximo cap: Si me vuelvo millonaria se lo compro a Tite y emparejo a ichigo y a orihime, pero como eso es improbable, por que primero los cerdos vuelan e Hitsugaya crece hasta llegar a los 6 pies *se gana la mirada fulminante del principe de hielo* pues **tampoco me pertenecera**, xD

* * *

><p>CAP II:<p>

No era que se sorprendiera, de hecho él sabía que era imposible que un espada sufriera cambios, porque después de todos eran hollows, pero Ichigo esperaba algo nuevo en Grimmjow. Pero no había nada nuevo. Todo era exactamente igual a lo que recordaba. El espada de cabello azul tenia las mismas ropas, solo que no estaban gastadas como cuando habían peleado aquella vez. El sexto no mostraba ningún interés en Ichigo, sino que su mirada se fue directamente hacia Orihime y el niño. _'Maldito cabrón' _pensó molesto Ichigo.

El capitán del quinto escuadrón tomo con fuerza a Zangetsu y le envió un Getsuga Tesho, haciendo que el polvo se elevara una vez más. El ataque se perdió, ya que Grimmjow lo había esquivado con cierta facilidad, logrando que se estrellara ante la ya maltrecha pared. El chico gruño mentalmente, frunciendo más su ceño. Ya estaba harto de ese espada y su jodida obsesión con pelear con él. Se sentía frustrado. ¿Acaso no entendía que ya él lo había vencido una vez? ¿Acaso deseaba que él lo matara? Ichigo jamás pensó en matar a alguien, pero si ese espada se metía entre su Orihime y su hijo, le iba a importar muy poco el asesinarlo como a un perro.

—Sino me venciste en el pasado hijo de puta, dudo mucho que lo hagas ahora. Así que si quieres salvar tú jodido trasero, retrocede. — comenzó Ichigo. Orihime maldijo mentalmente. Sabía que era algo superficial, pero joder, había estado cinco años de su vida rogándole a Tatsuki que no dijera blasfemias frente a Ryo, evitaba a toda costa que el niño escuchara obscenidades, y ahí estaba su padre diciéndolas todas frente a él. Coloco su concentración en el escudo, ya tendría tiempo para reprender a Ichigo y explicarle a Ryo que no debía hablar de esa manera. Debía confesar que estaba nerviosa, tener al sexto espada en su casa, donde estaba Ichigo y su hijo la hacía temblar. No deseaba recordar aquel enfrentamiento entre él e Ichigo. Su amado estuvo a punto de morir a causa de la obsesión por la batalla del espada.

—No me hagas reír, Kurosaki. Si quisiera, podría joderte en este instante. Pero…—observo a Orihime y luego cambio su mirada a Ichigo, con una sonrisa de lado— le debo una a la mujer. — Ichigo miro de reojo a Orihime, la que parecía comprender que estaba pasando, lanzando un suspiro que no paso por alto por el chico. Ichigo volvió a mirar al espada.

— ¿De qué carajos hablas?— cuestiono molesto. Orihime aferro a su cuerpo a Ryo, mientras la sombra de una sonrisa se cruzaba en sus labios. Definitivamente los celos y posesividad de Ryo era heredado de ese chico de cabello naranja. Pero en estos momentos daba gracias a Dios por siempre querer ayudar, incluso al enemigo.

—No tengo nada que decirte, fresa. Solo vine a advertirle a la mujer que es mejor que huyas de este mundo. Si es posible, intérnate en el infierno, escóndete bajo las piedras, lánzate al espacio o haz lo que sea, pero huye junto al mocoso. Aizen dejo preparado todo. Es mucho más de lo que tú imaginas, shinigami. ¿De verdad pensaste que un cabrón como Aizen se eliminaba tan rápido? Ese hijo de puta siempre tiene 'as' bajo la manga. Y solo te advertiré algo mujer, tú y ese niño están en un grave peligro. Son el toque final de esto. Y ese hijo de puta no descansara hasta tenerlos. — le advirtió seriamente Grimmjow. Luego se dio la vuelta. —Y Kurosaki, ni creas que lo nuestro ha acabado. Tarde o temprano nos volveremos a ver, y juro que romperé tu rostro en pedazos. Esto lo hice solamente por la mujer. Lo nuestro aun está pendiente. — dijo ante un sorprendido Ichigo. Orihime solo pudo asentir a las palabras del espada. Sabía que su vida peligraba, pero no imaginaba que tanto. En segundos el reatsiu del sexto había desaparecido, pero su rápida visita habían calado hondo en el capitán del 5nto escuadrón. Ichigo se mantuvo en silencio, Orihime mordió su labio inferior, y Ryo observo tras el pecho de su madre.

— ¿Qué demonios significo eso? ¿Cómo está eso de que él te debe algo?— Ichigo trataba por todos los medios de controlar su ira, pero su plan estaba fallando. Orihime desvaneció su escudo y se coloco de pie, sujetando a Ryo.

—Luego de que Nnoitra lo dejara casi muerto, y de que pasara todo aquello en el domo, con…— se formo un nudo en la garganta—…Ulquiorra. Tú me dejaste con Ishida y nosotros lo encontramos moribundo. Y yo le ayude. — susurro la chica. Ichigo frunció el ceño para luego negar la cabeza. ¿Por qué no le extrañaba?

— ¡Pero qué demonios, Orihime!— exclamo exasperado. —él era nuestro enemigo. No sé si recuerdas, pero él te lanzo un cero y quería matarme, y no solo una, ¡tres veces! Y aun así ese cabrón desea matarme, lo has escuchado. — grito molesto. Ryo observaba a sus padres ajeno a lo que estaban diciendo. Orihime hizo una mueca al escuchar las obscenidades, para tapar los oídos de su hijo. —Joder, sabía que el cabrón de Ishida no sería buena compañía. Porque estoy seguro que él no hizo nada para impedirlo. — puntualizo aun molesto.

—Ichigo, yo no podía dejarlo así en ese lugar. ¡Por Kami-sama! Lo hubieran asesinado. Estaba débil, y maltrecho. No hubiera sobrevivido. Yo no hubiera podido llevarme en mi conciencia su muerte— le explico la chica, con determinación en su voz. No arrepentía de haber curado a Grimmjow, ni tampoco a Hallibel. Cuando estuvo en las Noches, pudo ver que no todos los espadas eran malos. Ellos eran solo las marionetas de Aizen. Hallibel y Stark definitivamente no eran malos. Grimmjow era solo un espada rebelde-algo que le recordaba a Ichigo- y Ulquiorra… él definitivamente no era malo. Para Orihime era solo un chico que necesitaba ayuda. Detrás de toda esa 'mascara' de ser frio, Orihime estaba segura de que se encontraba un chico muy confundido, y lo supo cuando él se despidió, además de notarlo en toda esa melancolía de su mirada. Él no conocía nada de sentimientos, y no porque no quisiera, sino por culpa de Aizen. Toda la batalla de Ichigo con él le había dolido. Pero ya todo está hecho.

La expresión de Ichigo se suavizó. Sabía que Orihime no podía permitir que nadie muriera frente a ella, aunque fuera el enemigo, ella lo ayudaría. No importaba si esa persona la hubiera querido asesinar, para ella todos merecían una segunda oportunidad. Eso era una de las cosas que más amaba de ella, su pureza, inocencia y buen corazón. Ladeo la cabeza, para luego mirarla fijamente, con cierta seriedad. —Orihime, solo espero que la próxima vez… por Kami-sama, no andes curando al enemigo. Promételo. — le pidió Ichigo, un poco más cerca. Orihime bajo la vista, eso era algo que no estaba en ella. Ella deseaba proteger a todos, curar a todos y que todos vivieran en paz. Todo sería más fácil si las personas dialogaran, asi se evitaban batallas innecesarias, pero sabía que en este mundo las cosas no eran de esa manera. —Inoue…— Orihime hizo una mueca. Ya conocía ese tono de Ichigo.

—Bien, lo prometo— respondió como una niña pequeña, haciendo un leve puchero. Ichigo la atrajo hacia él, y le dio un beso en los labios, el primero desde hacía cinco años. Todo comenzó siendo tierno, para luego volverse algo más apasionado.

—Mamá, papá…eso es asqueroso— dijo Ryo, con sus mejillas rojas y mirando hacia otro lado, con el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Ichigo enarqueo una ceja, para luego sonreír divertido y tomar en brazos a su pequeña replica. El pequeño aun mantenía sus mejillas rojas y su ceño fruncido, aunque dentro de él estaba feliz de tener a sus padres juntos y mostrándose amor. Pero eso jamás lo reconocería. Primero muerto.

—No es asqueroso, Ryo. Cuando tengas una amiga muy especial, veras que es muy lindo. Luego te enamoraras y le darás besos, y luego la amaras tanto que te casaras. Al final vienen los niños. Lindos niños de cabello naranja, y serán muy hermosos, porque tú esposa también lo será, y tus bebes serán inteligentes, fuertes y apuestos. — dijo Orihime emocionada. Ya se imaginaba a Ryo casado, y con hijos. Sus nietos serian hermosos, y ella los cuidaría, les enseñaría a cocinar, también a leer. La joven madre comenzó a espaciarse, pensando en todo un futuro, ante la mirada interrogante de ambos hombres. Ichigo la miraba extrañado, ¿no se supone que las madres no quieren que sus hijos crezcan y se casen? Por lo visto Orihime no era una típica madre.

—Hime, solo tiene cinco años— replico Ichigo, aun observando a su mujer. La chica no dejaba de ser tan soñadora, ni siquiera por que ya era madre. Ryo, quien aun mantenía las mejillas rojas, rodeo los ojos, mientras su padre comenzaba a caminar, escuchando los parloteos de su adorada madre, quien ya había comenzado a pensar en sus bisnietos, de los cuales uno de ellos sería el conquistador de los alienígenas.

Ichigo se encamino hasta la habitación de Orihime, tomando una de las maletas de mano de la chica. La abrió y sin mirar, comenzó a arrojar ropa en el. No dejo de hacerlo hasta que esta estuvo lo suficientemente llena como para cerrarse con facilidad. Repitió lo mismo en la habitación de Ryo, donde el niño-aun frustrado con todo lo que estaba parloteando su madre, la que ya había comenzado a hablar de sus tataranietos- ayudo a su padre. Al final, tenía dos mochilas repletas de ropa.

Orihime salió de sus pensamientos de toda una vida planeada, para encontrarse con las dos maletas y con los dos chicos frente a ella, un poco aturdidos por la velocidad con la que ella hablaba.

—Ichi… ¿Qué es eso?— pregunto curiosa. El chico la halo de la mano, y cargando las dos maletas, con Ryo montado a su espalda, y aferrando a Orihime por la muñeca, el capitán salió del maltrecho apartamento, empujando al suelo lo que quedaba de puerta.

—Obviamente es ropa, Orihime. No pueden quedarse más tiempo aquí. Ese hijo de…-una mirada acusadora de Orihime, advirtiéndole que si decía una obscenidad más, las cosas iban a ir muy mal- …ese espada no los ha dicho. Vendrán por ti y por Ryo, y obviamente yo no puedo estar aquí en la tierra por mucho tiempo, por lo que…—

— ¿Por lo que qué?— cuestiono Orihime, volviéndose seria por un momento. Ella pensaba que le habían otorgado un par de días a Ichigo, pero parecía ser que se había equivocado.

—Le pedí un permiso especial al viejo Yamamoto. Y sorprendentemente me lo concedió. — comenzó con cierto orgullo en la voz. Renji no hubiera conseguido ese permiso, _"Pobre mandril" _pensó orgulloso. —Los dejaran entrar a la Sociedad de Almas. Allí se quedaran en la casa que me otorgaron hasta que toda esto pase. — culmino. Ryo, quien no había pasado por alto la conversación sonrió emocionado; comenzando a espaciarse- algo que criticaba de su madre, pero que él hacía tan frecuentemente. —Allí es el lugar más seguro, están todos los shinigamis, estaré yo, y te juro que nada les va a pasar, porque yo estaré allí para protegerlos— dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos grises de Orihime.

Orihime sonrió. Le gustaba la idea de ir a la Sociedad de Almas, de pasar un rato con sus amigas, con el padre de su hijo y de paso ver el ambiente donde está viviendo Ichigo. Además de que no tendría que preocuparse demasiado, era bastante improbable que algún espada o arrancar fuera por ella a la Sociedad de Almas. Allí su pequeño estaría seguro.

—Viajar a Karakura me tomara cerca de dos o tres horas…—

— No tienes por qué regresar a Karakura. De hecho, se supone que Rukia este esperándonos en el senkaimon. — le comento Ichigo a la chica. Orihime asintió, siguiendo a Ichigo, caminando hacia un callejón solitario. Le era tan nuevo todo eso, pero al mismo tiempo le recordaba los viejos tiempos. Ver a Ichigo vestido con su haori, cargando en su espalda a Ryo, y sujetando su mano, le hacía sentir feliz, pero al mismo tiempo triste. Así no era como se imaginaba su vida, siempre la había soñado como una vida normal. Se imaginaba a sí misma como una devota maestra y madre, además de ser una excepcional ama de casa. Veía a Ichigo vestido como un doctor, llegando a la casa con una sonrisa y llevándola a ella y a sus hijos al parque. Lo que ocurría en esos momentos era muy lejos de lo que ella soñaba. Huían para salvar sus vidas, Ichigo volvía a estar en peligro y esta vez por tratar de protegerla a ella y a su hijo. Al menos estaban los tres juntos. _"Mejor esto que nada"_ pensó, dedicándole una sonrisa a Ichigo, el que mostraba bastante preocupado. El capitán no iba a permitir que le hicieran algo a su hijo o a su… ¿Qué era Orihime? Ella antes era su novia, pero ahora tenían un hijo, pero no estaban casados, así que no era su esposa. Entonces, eso significaba que aun eran novios. ¿O eran prometidos? ¿Cómo debería llamarla? La había llamado como 'su mujer' ante aquel arrancar, pero eso se escuchaba bastante machista y cavernícola. _"Joder, esto me ha confundido, tendré que preguntarle luego a Hime"_ se dijo a sí mismo, comenzando a frustrarse.

—Hasta que llegas, idiota. ¿Cuánto ibas a tardarte?— pregunto un pelirrojo, cruzado de brazos. Orihime le dedico una gran sonrisa a Renji, para luego acercarse y darle un ligero abrazo. Hacía mucho que no se veían. Renji le devolvió el abrazo un poco más afectuoso de lo que debía ser —Te ves muy bien, Inoue. — le dijo el recién capitán. Orihime se sonrojo ligeramente.

—Ehh, respeta a la mujer ajena — grito Ichigo algo celoso, mientras que el pequeño Ryo asentía tras de su padre. Orihime dejo a Renji y se volvió a detener al lado de Ichigo. Ryo lanzo una mirada enojada al pelirrojo.

—No cabe duda que el enano es idéntico a ti. — comento Renji. El capitán apenas podía creer que dos personas pudieran parecerse tanto. _Ese niño es una jodida copia del zanahoria _pensó. Además de que percibía la fuerza espiritual del niño. _Ni siquiera mis hijos combinados tienen esa fuerza espiritual_ se dijo nuevamente.

—No soy enano. Para tú información soy el más alto de mi clase— bramo Ryo. Ichigo sonrió burlonamente a Renji, quien enarqueo una ceja ante el niño. _Ja, y además tiene el mismo carácter p_ensó el capitán de la antigua división de Gin Ichimaru.

—Cuando dos hombres hablan, los enanos no se meten. — bufo Renji. Orihime mordió su labio, ya sabía cómo era su hijo, y estaba dispuesta a colocar su cabeza en un picador a que Ryo no iba a quedarse callado.

— ¿Y donde esta ese segundo hombre? Solo veo a papá. — le respondió con una sonrisa burlona Ryo. Ichigo estallo en carcajadas ante la mirada furiosa de Renji. Orihime negó la cabeza ante la actitud brabucona de su hijo. Efectivamente había acertado, su hijo no era de los que se callaba cuando le decían algo. Y lo peor de todo era que parecía ser que a Ichigo le parecía muy graciosa la actitud desafiante de su hijo.

—Ryo, basta, no debes hablarle así a Abarai-san. Y tú, Ichigo, no le rías las gracias a Ryo. — dijo seriamente, haciéndole recordar a Ichigo a su madre. Su conversación se vio interrumpida ante la llegada de una mujer de baja estatura y cabello negro, quien en su ropa llevaba la insignia de Teniente de la Quinta División. Rukia se detuvo al lado de Renji y le sonrió a Orihime. —Hola, Kuchiki-san— saludo la chica alegre al ver a su amiga. Hacia cerca de un mes que no la veía. Sabía que ella y Abarai se habían casado y que tenían un par de gemelos, una niña y un niño. Si mas no recordaba el niño se llamaba Ashido y la niña Hisana, y tenían la misma edad de Ryo, solo que eran un par de meses menores.

— ¿Qué tal Inoue? Por lo visto estos dos idiotas continúan peleando aquí…— Rukia fue interrumpida por el gruñido de Ichigo.

—Te equivocas, quien ha dejado con la palabra en la boca a tu idiota de esposo ha sido Ryo, no yo. Y es una vergüenza para un capitán, que un niño de cinco años te deje de esa manera, Abarai. Deberías considerar el retiro — le dijo burlonamente Ichigo. Renji chasqueo la lengua, indignado. Rukia ignoro ambos hombres y se acerco hasta el niño, sonriente.

—Hola, Ryo. ¿Cómo estás?— le pregunto la shinigami. El niño le recordaba a sus hijos, y ahora que iría a la Sociedad de Almas, estaba segura de que los tres serian buenos amigos.

—Yo bien, pero supongo que usted no tan bien, por ese que está allí— señalo a Renji. Orihime coloco los ojos en blanco. Cuando a Ryo le daba con una persona, no había forma que cambiara. Ichigo parecía sumamente divertido, casi saboreando todo el momento de frustración de su amigo, el que le dedico una mirada queriendo expresarle _"me las pagaras de una forma lenta y dolorosa"_. Rukia observo a Renji, quien se había cruzado de brazos, con ganas de decirle un par de cosas al niño, pero se contuvo. Teniendo dos hijos-quienes no eran precisamente los mejores niños en comportamiento de la Sociedad de Almas- ya sabía cómo mantener su frustración y ganas de gritar controladas. Muchas veces se preguntaba cómo era que su ex capitán, Byakuya Kuchiki, se llevaba tan bien con sus hijos, es más los niños lo veneraban y respetaban, a tal punto de que si Byakuya les decía 'a dormir' los dos se iban sin protestar, y encantados de que fuera él el que los mandara a dormir. Pero ahora, si Renji le decía, 'niños vayan a dormir' lo que se ganaba eran los gritos y berrinches de ambos, además de algunas patadas y zapes en la cabeza. ¿Qué tenía Byakuya con los niños que él no tuviera? Aun mantenía esa pregunta abierta.

—Es un idiota, pero es buena persona. Créeme, lo digo por experiencia. — la mujer le lanzo una guiñada al niño, que se sonrojo al instante. Después de su madre-quien para él (y para su padre) era la mujer más hermosa del universo entero, definitivamente esa era la segunda mujer más hermosa que había visto. La tercera era Tatsuki. Por un momento, su pequeña imaginación deseo ser grande y ser igual de apuesto que su padre. Así podría casarse con su madre-quien no sería su madre- o con esa mujer de cabello negro. Tal vez con Tatsuki. Negó la cabeza. Si Ichigo hubiese sabido que su padre le aconsejaba a su pequeño hijo de cinco años el cómo conquistar a una mujer, Yuzu y Karin serian huérfanas. — ¿Por qué no han entrado? ¿Van a esperar que lleguen más arrancar y les hagan daño?— cuestiono la mujer, cruzándose de brazos. Ichigo emprendió el camino, seguido por Orihime, quien se dio la vuelta para despedirse de su nueva ciudad_. "Ni siquiera pude llamar a mi empleo"_ pensó preocupada.

Ya era de noche en la Sociedad de Almas, y no había casi nadie en los pasillos. Ichigo dio una y otra vez Gracias a Dios que le había pedido el grandísimo favor al Capitán Hisagi que se llevara a Matsumoto Rangiku a beber sake toda la noche. Si no, él estaba cien por ciento seguro de que la teniente comenzaría a invadir la intimidad de su hogar, proponiendo cosas indiscretas y comenzando con sus comentarios doble sentido.

Cuando la mujer supo que Orihime estaba embarazada, la que misteriosamente lo supo antes que él, le había comenzado una vergonzosa conversación sobre cómo debía haberse cuidado, además de otras cosas que él en esos momentos no podía pensar sin volverse rojo como un tomate. _"Maldita pervertida"_ pensó. Pero sabía que esta noche no abría problemas, Rangiku no iba a estar, por que dudaba mucho que su reciente novio, entiéndase Hisagi, la dejara ir hasta su casa en los terrenos de la 5ta división.

Los hijos de Renji y Rukia estaban en la mansión Kuchiki, con su adorado tío, quien para Ichigo y Renji era un demonio, mientras que para Rukia, Hisana, Akio e incluso Orihime, era un héroe digno de venerar. Ichigo y su familia se despidieron de la pareja, los cuales se fueron directos a su hogar, para buscar a sus preciosos 'diablillos'. El capitán guio a su hijo y esposa por los pasillos, hasta llegar sigilosamente a una casa.

—Llegamos— dijo feliz. Era una casa bastante grande para él solo. Cada noche se sentía totalmente abandonado y abatido, aunque no lo mostrara a nadie. Ichigo extrañaba a sus hermanas, a su loco padre, a sus amigos, pero especialmente a su Orihime y su pequeño Ryo. Y el tenerlos en ese momento en su casa hacia que esta tomara un ambiente cálido, el que le agradaba mucho.

La amplia casa, tenía tres habitaciones, cuartos de baño, un comedor, una cocina, un pequeño jardín, una sala de estar, y un pequeño estudio donde Ichigo se sentaba en las noches a continuar con su trabajo. Yamamoto y el resto de los capitanes le habían ofrecido una casa muchísimo más grande-después de todo él era el salvador de la Sociedad de Almas- pero el chico se rehusó, una casa más grande implicaba mucho más trabajo para limpiarla, y también mucha más soledad. Todos estaban perfectamente organizado, en la sala de estar estaba su colección de libros de Shakespeare, los cuales fueron enviados por Karin y Yuzu con Yoruichi. En una de las paredes había varias fotografías de su familia, su madre, sus amigos, mientras que en la otra pared del salón de estar, parecía ser un templo para devoción. Todas las fotos de Orihime y Ryo estaban allí, además de todos los dibujos de su hijo. Orihime observo cada fotografía con cierta melancolía. No podía creer que hasta hacia un par de años su bebe debía ser alimentado con biberones, y ahora ya tenía cinco años y tenía la inteligencia de uno de siete. Suspiro.

Ichigo acomodo en sus brazos al niño, quien se había dormido en el trayecto. Era la primera vez que lo veía dormir y la primera donde lo llevaría a su habitación. Una extraña-pero muy placentera- sensación se abrió camino en su pecho. Comprendió que se trataba del amor de padre. Los dos chicos llevaron a una habitación al niño. Orihime no podía creer que esta ya estuviera amueblada para recibir a un niño. Una pequeña cama, con sus mantas azuladas, al lado una pequeña mesa de noche, y un armario. Sencilla pero muy acogedora. Orihime observo interrogante a Ichigo.

—Te dije que había pedido permiso especial a Yamamoto. — coloco a Ryo en la cama, mientras que la chica de cabello naranja comenzaba a arroparlo. —Rukia me ayudo. — le comento. Orihime sonrió agradecida, debía darle las gracias a Kuchiki-san en la mañana. Inoue se acerco a Ryo y le dio un beso en su frente, revolcando suavemente el cabello naranja de su hijo. Ichigo se cruzo de brazos, observando la tierna imagen que había estado perdiéndose durante cinco años. La pareja salió de la habitación, no sin antes de cerrar la puerta con suavidad. Los dos se dirigieron a la habitación contigua, donde cada uno prosiguió a cambiar sus ropas. Orihime busco en la maleta que le había preparado Ichigo, pero después de sacar toda la ropa, descubrió que allí no había pijamas.

—Ichigo, no me guardaste pijamas— le dijo la chica, volviendo a guardar la ropa en la maleta. Toda la ropa que le había llevado Ichigo era sumamente incomoda como para dormir, además de calurosa. ¡En la Sociedad de Almas no había aire acondicionado! Y estaba comenzando el verano. Si se colocaba una d esos vaqueros y alguna de esas camisas, no solo iba a estar incomoda, sino que se asfixiaría por el calor. Ichigo, el que ya se había cambiado su haori, y solo llevaba puesto su yukata, mostrando su atlético torso, frunció el ceño, para luego negar la cabeza.

—Si no hubieras estado hablando de los hijos y nietos de Ryo, quizás me hubieras ayudado a empacar tu ropa. — Orihime se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero. No era justo, ella estaba soñando también con los nietos de él, ¿Por qué le recriminaba?

—Pero Ichigo, yo no puedo dormir con esta ropa-señalo sus vaqueros azules hasta la rodilla y su blusa de tirantes rosada (ropa que utilizaba para estar en casa)- moriré de calor, y de incomodidad. — razono la chica. —Además, lo que empacaste es igual o peor de incomodo y caluroso que esto. — puntualizo.

— ¿Comodidad? ¿Y que no sea caluroso?— Orihime asintió. —Duerme desnuda— dijo sin más. Orihime se volvió sonrojada. ¿Acaso estaba loco? ¿Y si Ryo entraba? Bueno, no era que su hijo no la hubiera visto nunca desnuda-su hijo había tomado hasta hacia poco sus baños junto a su madre-, y tampoco era que Ichigo tampoco la hubiera visto desnuda-porque si lo había hecho en un sinfín de ocasiones- pero por Dios, ¿y si alguno de los amigos de Ichigo entraba? En la Sociedad de Almas había personas imprudentes, entiéndase a Rukia Kuchiki y Matsumoto Rangiku. Si una de esas la encontrara de esa manera… oh Dios, la estaría molestando toda su vida. —Hime, te he visto desnuda muchas veces— le recordó el chico, haciendo que el sonrojo se hiciera mucho más fuerte. El capitán dejo escapar una risa mientras abría el armario y sacaba uno de sus kimonos blancos para dormir-los que jamás utilizaba. —Ten. Te quedara sumamente amplio, pero es mejor esto a que te quedes con esa ropa— la chica lo tomo y comenzó a desvestirse.

Tal y como había dicho, aquel kimono le había quedado sumamente enorme a la chica, haciendo que la parte del escote estuviera mucho más abajo, dejando ver una peligrosa vista a sus bien distribuidos pechos, además de que al ser solamente la parte de arriba, la pieza solo le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, dejando al descubierto sus largas y tonificadas piernas. _"¿Orihime iba al gimnasio?"_ se pregunto al ver la figura tonificada de la chica. Ella siempre había sido delgada, y tenía unos pechos bien proporcionados, pero Ichigo podía ser lento, pero tenía una muy buena memoria para recordar rostros y en este caso, cuerpos. El cuerpo de su novia estaba mucho más espectacular que antes. Podía decirse que sus pechos eran mucho más grandes, y lo podía ver por su escote de impacto. El chico trago seco, y trato de buscar la calma al ver como la chica se soltaba el cabello y lo dejaba caer a su espalda, con ligeras curvas en todos los mechones naranjas. Ichigo siempre decía que Orihime era lo más cercano a la perfección, y en esos momentos afirmaba que no era lo más cercano, Inoue Orihime era la perfección hecha mujer. Orihime le dio la espalda para doblar su ropa, sin haberse fijado en todas las reacciones que estaba logrando en Ichigo sin ni siquiera proponérselo. Ella jamás se lo proponía y lo enloquecía. El día en que ella se decidiera a seducirlo, Ichigo estaba seguro de que moriría por un severo derrame nasal.

Ichigo se acerco hasta la chica y para sorpresa de esta la tomo por la cintura y le dio la vuelta. Sus labios se encontraron en un apasionado beso. Ichigo la amaba y la necesitaba para toda la vida, y en esos momentos su cuerpo, su alma, sus ojos e incluso esa molestosa presencia de su hollow deseaban tener a Orihime en esos momentos en sus brazos. La chica ahogo una risa al ver como el capitán la arrojaba suavemente a la cama, colocando sus brazos tras de su espalda, comenzando a recorrerla con lentitud.

Los labios de Ichigo recorrieron el cuello porcelana de la princesa de cabello naranja, para luego volver a subir a sus labios, mientras que sus manos jugaban con el obi de su kimono, con el que no llevaba ni siquiera cinco minutos y ya era una terrible molestia. Ichigo lanzo un gruñido al ver que no podía desanudar el obi.

— ¿Cuál es la desesperación?— cuestiono divertida Orihime, desatando el obi y dejándolo caer a un lado. La vista de Ichigo se clavo en los atractivos pechos de la chica, cubierto por su sostén. Efectivamente estaban mucho más grandes y firmes que antes. La chica sonrió ante la mirada de él. —Crecieron un poco más cuando tuve a Ryo y lo lacte. — Ichigo dio gracias por tener un hijo, no solo lo hacía sentir sumamente feliz, sino que le había dejado un delicioso regalo en su madre. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con los de la chica, quien mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Ichigo, provocando un leve gemido de este.

Aun con su batalla por controlar la boca de la chica, Ichigo llevo su mano derecha hasta el amarre del sostén de encaje azulado de la chica. Aquella molestosa pieza estaba impidiendo que pudiera ver todo de su amada. Luego de tardarse un minuto, en el que la chica también se había reído por la impaciencia de él, logro quitarlo y lanzarlo con enojo lejos de la cama. Ya no había ropa que lo molestase. Llevo sus manos hasta estos, tomando los pechos entre sus manos, dándole ligeros masajes. Orihime lanzo un gemido, tratando de no alzar la voz para impedir que su hijo los escuchara. Kurosaki deslizo su lengua caliente por el cuello porcelana, para luego detenerse en los pechos de la chica. Esos que lo estaban enloqueciendo en esos momentos.

Ambos gimieron al contacto. Los pezones rosados de la chica se volvieron erectos, mientras que el chico los mordía suavemente, evitando provocarle dolor a su amada. Habían hecho el amor varias veces, pero a pesar de que cada vez Ichigo se volvía loco por ella, eso no significaba que fuera brusco. Siempre trataba de buscar la comodidad de la chica, evitándole a toda costa el dolor que podía significar algunos mordiscos. Su lengua recorría el pecho derecho de la chica, mientras que su mano masajeaba suavemente el pecho izquierdo.

—Ichigo— gimió suavemente su nombre, conteniendo las ganas de gritar. El chico volvió su boca hacia la de ella, volviendo a besarla. Sus lenguas danzaron, mientras que la mano derecha de Ichigo comenzaba a deslizarse por los muslos de la chica, deteniéndose justamente en el centro, donde una fina tela escondía su feminidad. Sus lenguas continuaban en su lucha, mientras que con sigilo un dedo de Ichigo se abrió paso entre la entrepierna de Orihime, provocando un suspiro de esta. El chico alejo su boca de la de la chica, para comenzar a besar y morder suavemente el cuello, y el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica. Su piel le sabía a vainilla, mientras que percibía el olor a fresa de su cabello sedoso y suave. Tardo más de dos meses en descubrir por qué Orihime tenía esa misteriosa aflicción a las fresas, hasta que después de rogarle que le explicara, se entero: por él. Desde ese momento, siempre que percibía alguna fragancia a fresas en Orihime le recordaba que ella era de él. Toda de él. Y siempre, por lo siglos de los siglos, y los comienzos y finales de todas las vidas que tuvieran seria de esa manera.

Un segundo y luego un tercer dedo acompañaron al primero, logrando que los músculos internos de Orihime se contrajeran y que su espalda se arqueara. La chica lanzo un gemido, al que a Ichigo le pareció sospechosamente a su nombre. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse antes de que la chica alcanzara la tan preciada gloria que siempre aquel chico de cabello naranja le ofrecía. Por sus piernas bajaban los líquidos productos de su tan preciado orgasmo. Los ojos chocolate de Ichigo se encontraron con la mirada gris de la chica, y Orihime podía jurar que el iris del ojos izquierdo de Ichigo se había convertido amarrillo por unos instantes, en los que el rostro de Ichigo también habían adquirido algunas características que le recordaban a su hollow. Debía ser muy idiota si pensaba que aquel alter ego de Ichigo jamás había tomado presencia cuando Ichigo y ella estaban juntos. Esa mirada la conocía demasiado bien, sobre todo por esa sonrisa arrogante. Pero él estaba en control por qué no duro ni siquiera un minuto en que el ojo izquierdo volvió a ser color chocolate. Hacía mucho que le había dejado de temer al hollow, después de todo estaba dentro de Ichigo y era parte de él. Y ella amaba a Ichigo, así que había aceptado también a su hollow.

El chico se deslizo hasta que su rostro quedo entre las piernas de la chica, haciendo que esta se volviera arquear ante el contacto de su lengua con su intimidad. "Ichigo" gimió la chica, temblorosa. El chico sonrió de lado, subiendo su mirada y mostrándole a la chica de que ya no era él, sino el hollow quien volvía a tomar el control. Sus ojos ya no eran chocolate, sino que ambos tenían aquellas iris amarrillas, mientras que el resto era negro. Eso era extraño, pero si se alteraba, luego preocuparía a Ichigo, además como ya había pensado, el hollow había hecho lo mismo en muchas ocasiones, pero esta vez estaba por completo al control, incluso podía jurar que su piel se había aclarado un poco, ¿o era la luz de la luna? Además, él era Ichigo, así que ella no lo estaba engañando, porque su amado Kurosaki-kun estaba allí. La chica volvió a gemir. Dios, fuera el hollow o fuera Ichigo, siempre lograban llevarla hasta la cima del universo, lástima que eso solo durara segundos y volviera a tener que aterrizar en la tierra. El hollow-Ichigo sustituyo su lengua por sus dedos, para subir su rostro hasta el de la chica, besándola y mordiendo sus labios.

—**Te extrañamos mucho, Hime-chan—** dijo sobre sus labios el hollow con voz ronca. No era la voz de Ichigo, era una mucho más grave, e imperfecta, además de ser algo burlona. Si no estuviera en la posición en la que estaban, Orihime quizás se hubiera asustado. La mirada amarillenta bajo hasta el pecho expuesto de la chica, sonriendo de lado. **—Siempre has tenido dos razones por la que me enloqueces, pero ahora-** volvió a mirarla- **esas dos razones son muy buenas— **_"Kami-sama"_ pensó la chica al ver como el hollow llevaba hasta su boca uno de sus pechos, provocando un gemido en la chica. Ella sabía que ese hollow sin nombre era la parte oscura de Ichigo, pero ahora a esa descripción debía añadirle la parte pervertida.

La princesa de cabello naranja llego a la cima. Podía jurar que había alcanzado a ver a Venus y Marte, incluso podía decirse que había tocado todas las estrellas del universo, quienes la observaban envidiosas de no poder llegar a alcanzar todo lo que Ichigo le brindaba. Respiro entrecortadamente, ante la mirada divertida del hollow, quien comenzó a deshacerse de su yukata, para luego colocar una mirada enojada y después ladear la cabeza.

—**Lo siento, Hime-chan, pero el rey no me deja llegar más allá. —** bufo, mientras los ojos amarrillos y negros volvían a ser chocolate. Orihime acerco el rostro de Ichigo para besarlo en los labios. No necesitaba palabras para comprender la mirada de Ichigo. El chico le estaba preguntado si le había hecho daño.

—No… no me ha hecho daño— le aclaro. Kurosaki asintió, lo sabía porque él había estado todo el tiempo ahí, aunque era complicado explicarlo en palabras, por que estaba y al mismo tiempo no estaba. Todo lo que sucedía entre su hollow y él era confuso, pero de algo estaba seguro, su hollow albino jamás le haría daño a Orihime, y esta noche lo había comprobado. Pero eso no era lo que lo había preocupado, sino la reacción de la chica, pero parecía que esta lo había tomado con naturalidad.

Su yukata cayó al suelo, para luego continuar con lo que tanto anhelaban. De un solo movimiento el chico entro en ella, provocando que la chica lanzara un gemido ahogado, mientras que el capitán mordía sus labios. Joder, como adoraba estar dentro de ella, sintiéndose unidos en todos los sentidos. Muchas veces se había preguntado si era casualidad o si era puro juego del destino, pero el cuerpo de Orihime encajaba perfectamente en el de él, como si de un rompecabezas se tratase. Inoue subió sus piernas, para luego enredarlas en la cintura de Ichigo, provocando un contacto mucho más íntimo y exquisito. Ella era una terrible, peligrosa y encantadora adicción. Si ser adicto era algo malo por lo que podría ser condenado, que le abrieran las puertas del infierno, por que se condenaría a sí mismo. Él era adicto a ella. Y así iba a ser por toda la eternidad.

—…Ichi…go…—gimió la chica ante las embestidas del chico. Sus respiraciones eran rápidas y entrecortadas. Orihime sujeto fuertemente las mantas de la cama, mientras su cuerpo tomaba vida y continuaba el ritmo que había implantado Ichigo. Al comienzo lento, y luego peligrosamente rápido. Podía visualizar ya la cima, estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. Los músculos de ambos se tensaron, la chica cerró los ojos, incrustando sus uñas en la espalda del chico, causándole un exquisito dolor, que no hacía más que aumentar su excitación. Y como si fuera una lluvia de fuegos artificiales, ambos llegaron. Sus vistas se nublaron y sus corazones se volvieron en un solo latir. Los dos cuerpos fatigados se abrazaron, mientras que él le besaba su frente. Aun no salía de dentro de ella, deseaba estar un poco mas así, sintiéndola cerca. Ambos se lo merecían luego de estar cinco tortuosos años separados.

—Ichi…—

— ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!— llamo desde el otro lado de la puerta Ryo.

— ¡No abras!— gritaron al unisonó la pareja con temor de que el niño los descubriera. No es que estuvieran haciendo algo malo, todo lo contrario, eran pareja. Pero explicarle a un niño de cinco años sobre cómo nacen los bebes y que muestras de amor se dedican los adultos sin duda alguna no iba a ser un tema muy cómodo para ninguno de los tres. Orihime no podría ni siquiera hablar, además de que estaría muy roja y el capitán estaba seguro de que lo castigaría por lo menos con un mes de castidad. Y él, ni siquiera sabía cómo comenzar una conversación sobre bebes, ¿Cómo diablos iba a llevar una sobre como nacían? No joder, eso era algo demasiado vergonzoso, incluso cuando era adolescente y su padre le había dado aquella charla sobre condones y sobre educación sexual en general, le había rogado a Kami-sama que lo matase en ese instante; no iba a ser tan mal padre de provocarle el mismo sentimiento vergonzoso a su pequeño hijo, y mucho menos con cinco años. Por Dios, podría incluso quedar traumado. Ichigo, luego de suspirar, se coloco de pie. _"Al menos lo logramos" _pensó satisfecho, colocándose la yukata con rapidez, a lo que Orihime se colocaba el kimono blanco. Después ambos se acostaron en la cama, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Mamá…—

—Entra Ryo— dijo Ichigo, observando divertido a Orihime, quien le regreso la mirada de complicidad. De la que se habían salvado. Un par de segundos antes, y su hijo hubiera interrumpido su pequeña gloria.

El niño de cabello naranja, que aun tenía sus pijamas de autos, entro tímidamente a la habitación. Su cabello estaba totalmente desordenado, mientras que sus ojos mostraban signos de que había llorado.

—Mami, tengo miedo. — muy pocas veces Ryo declaraba sentir miedo, y en este momento Orihime se lo creyó, tenía sus ojos vidriosos, mientras que aun quedaban rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas. Y no era para menos, el pequeño había sido testigo de cómo un arrancar la atacaba y como su padre peleaba. Además de que ya no estaban en Tokio, sino en un lugar totalmente ajeno a lo que él conocía. Ryo tenía una fuerza espiritual fuerte, además de tener una inteligencia privilegiada para niños de su edad, pero solo era un pequeño de cinco años en un mundo que aun no comprendía, era más que normales sus reacciones.

Ichigo maldijo mentalmente. Aquel cabrón arrancar había asustado a su hijo al querer asesinar a Orihime. Se alegraba de haberlo enviado al infierno, por hijo de perra. Y aparte de él, estaba Grimmjow, cuya presión espiritual le había robado el aliento a su hijo, además de todas aquellas cosas que había dicho. Ichigo le sonrió a su pequeña replica y se coloco de pie, para tomarlo al hombro y llevarlo hasta la cama, acostándolo en medio de él y de Orihime.

—No pasa nada, cariño. — le tranquilizo Orihime, besándole su mejilla y limpiando las lagrimas que aun quedaban en ellas. Ichigo lo atrajo hasta él para abrazarlo y luego volver a sonreírle. Nada le iba a pasar, no mientras él tuviera una vida-espiritual-, porque aunque no tuviera una espada, Ichigo defendería a su familia hasta con los puños si era necesario.

—Nadie te hará nada, Ryo. No voy a permitirlo. Ni a ti ni a tu mami les va a pasar nada, lo juro. — el capitán beso su cabeza, a lo que el pequeño le abrazo, más calmado. Al poco tiempo el niño se durmió, aun en el pecho de su poderoso padre, mientras que la cabeza de su madre yacía sobre su pequeña espalda, con sus ojos cerrados, mostrando serenidad total. Ambos parecían dos ángeles. Ichigo sonrió para sí, dentro de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que podría ocurrir, él podía decir que en ese momento era totalmente feliz, en su pequeño y extraño mundo, él era feliz teniendo en sus brazos a esas dos personas de cabelleras naranjas. Porque ellos eran la razón por la que él se había vuelto fuerte, ellos eran la razón por la que él iba a matarlo.

_Prepárate Aizen, porque esta vez voy a matarte._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal les pareció? Les diré que la aparición de Grimmjow fue bastante corta, pero ni crean que él es del todo bueno, esta muy claro que lo hizo solo por que se lo debía a la Hime, por que recuerden que hizo lo mismo con las bitches de Loly y Menoly, la salvo por que él le debía lo de su brazo, y aquí le debe el que esta vivo. Posiblemente aparezca Hallibel :D pero aun no se T_T <strong>

**Aquí se comienza a ver mas la forma de ser de Ryo, un nene que ha sido medio pervertido por su abuelo, jaja no me culpen es que me imagino a Isshin de esa manera, por eso a Ryo le gusta Rukia, Tatsuki y su mamá. No me tomen a mal con esto, por que es comun que los niños tiendan a enamorase de sus madres, y mas cuando eres criado solo por esta, xD**

**Sobre los nombres de los pequeños Abarai, había pensado colocarle otro nombre al nene, pero me gusta mucho Ashido, y a pesar de que fue un pj de relleno, Ashido fue dibujado por el propio Tite, así que no me extrañaría que saliera en el manga, cosa que me encantaría por que era bello, xD y creo que hubo un click entre él y Rukia. Y Hisana por la hermana fallecida de Rukia. Pobre Renji, los hijos y su mujer aman mas a Byakuya que a él, jajaja **

**Sobre el lemmon, ¿que les pareció? Se que fue un poquito fuertesito, pero no podía ponerlo muy delicado por que primero: No se veían en cinco años. Segundo: Ya no son vírgenes y tercero: El Ichi se quedo impactado con el cuerpo de madre de Orihime, jajaja perdón, es que estoy media perver, solo tuvieron que ver que ese lemmon fue de Ichi/hime/shiro O.O espero les haya gustado **

**Bueno pues eso es todo, espero sus reviews y les diré que me encanta que comenten y den ideas! No saben el buen efecto que tienen en mi los reviews de esa manera, por que me ayudan a escribir mas! **

**Hasta el próximo cap!**

**Cuidensen**

**~ Killerqueen ~**


	4. Capítulo 3

**~ ~N/A~ ~ **Hola! ¿Como estan? Espero que esten muy bien. Me he tardado un poquito con este capitulo por que es el más largo de la historia, por no decir que es el capitulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida. ¡Dios santo, fueron 16 paginas de word, casi 17! Pensaba que solo eran 12, hasta que lo pase a un nuevo documento y me decía 16. Yo solo pude decir, "Omg, ¿tan inspirada estaba? Pues parece que si, xD ¿Que esperamos en este cap? Pues les contare que conoceremos el trío dorado, y no, no son Hermione, Ron y Harry, xD, sino Ryo Kurosaki, Hisana Abarai y Ashido Abarai, a los que al fin tendrán el placer de conocer ^.^ Verán que este trío es completamente diferente a sus padres, o al menos los hermanos Abarai, ya que Ryo pues es idéntico a Ichigo. Aqui los conocerán, pero no verán sus aventuras, ya que mas bien es un capitulo de introdución a ellos. Por otra parte, comenzaremos a ver lo que es la trama principal y como comienza a moverse la historia ^.^ Ademas de que alguna que otra comedia familiar *.*

Es un poco difícil describir a Ichigo, ¿por que? Por que en la serie es un joven, despreocupado, que se desvive por sus amigos. Aqui es un padre, y novio-esposo, que debe luchar contra Aizen para salvar a su familia, por lo que es difícil el escribir sus reacciones, conociendo como es Ichigo de denso. Por eso es que frente a las personas, lo que puesto como siempre es con sus amigos, mientras que cuando esta solo con su familia, pues es un poco mas dulce, pero no callendo a lo meloso, xDD

**~ ~Agradecimientos~ ~ **

**Sean Raizou - **_Hola! No, despreocúpate, no te moleré a palos ni con el pollo de hule que tengo (si, tengo uno que me regalo mi hermano para molestarme y le llame Ichigo, xDDD) por que me has dejado un review super kawaii! Gracias por decir que te gusta el fic, cuando comence a escribirlo, pensaba que no iba a tener acogida, pero por lo visto, gracias a Dios, le gusta a las personas y eso me llena de orgullo *comienza a llorar como si ganara el oscar* Que bueno que te gusto el lemmon, te digo desde ahora que el proximo cap tendra lemmon, jejeje que pervertida soy! Tú quieres a Orihime como mamá y yo a Ichigo como papá! xDD Gracias por el review! ^.^_

**Gabe Logan -**_ jajaja, me ha dado risa tú comentario de Ichigo movido, si, estuvo algo (si, claro) movidito. Aun pienso como será Grimm al final, por que aunque me gusta el Grimm bueno, es algo OCC. No veo a Grimm siendo el mejor amigo de Ichigo, creo que tendrán sus enfrentamientos pero nada de matarse. Quizás al final ayude en algo. Y si, Neliel y Hallibel saldrán en algun momento, y no solo pervertirán a Ryo, sino a Ashido, y ya veras por que, xDD. Gracias por tus reviews ^.^_

**Lika 2011-**_ Hola! Gracias por enviarme un review. Me alegra mucho de que te guste la historia. Ryo es muy mono, quiero un hijo asi! Pero ya conoceras a los nenes de Renji, quienes también son muy monos como Ryo! Saludos y nuevamente gracias ^.^_

**Nypsy- **_Thanks! No solo habrán problemas, habrán travesuras con ese trio dorado, el que estoy pensando volver un cuarteto, pero no se a que otro nene o nena añadir, por lo que aun lo estoy pensando. Pues te diré que el próximo cap abra lemmon, por lo que Ori sera un poco mas activa, lo que paso aquí es que estaba el Shirosaki, que es la parte salvaje de Ichigo, pero no te digo nada mas por que sino te digo como va ir el próximo cap y no es mi intención, xDD. Sobre el bebe, mmm, muy prontito, muy prontito puede haber otro integrante al clan Kurosaki. Gracias de nuevo por tus reviews ^.^_

**Vane-**_ Hola comadre! Que bueno que te guste, me alegra saberlo, jaja. Dale, vamos a robarnos a Ryo, a Hisana y a Ashido, que son muy monos todos ^.^ ¿un libro? jum, lo he pensando, y tengo ideas, el problema es el tiempo y mi musa, la que es muy vaga -.- pero a lo mejor un día publico uno *.* Gracias por su review, comadre ^.^_

**Himeangi - **_Gracias por el review! Que bien que te haya gustado el lemmon, y no eres perver, eso es algo normal cuando vemos una pareja tan bella como Ori & Ichi ! Grimm no es ni malo ni bueno, digamos que el es como un Jack Sparrow, busca su conveniencia. Aqui (el pasado cap) ayudo a Ichigo informando sobre lo que sucedería por que lo debia. Quiera o no quiera aceptarlo, Ichigo lo salvo de Nnoitra y Orihime lo curo, por lo que como 'espada' de palabra, pues le debe una. Esto se vio en lo de las bitches esas de Menoly y Loly, que él dice que se lo debe a Hime, por eso lo puse aquí. Lo de Ashido lo leí en un foro de Bleach. Y según decia Ashido es dibujado por Tite, por eso salio tan bello el muchacho. Supuesta y alegadamente, es posible que salga en el manga, pero aun no lo confirman -.- Gracias por el review^.^_

**Aiko-**_ Aww, que bueno que te haya gustado el lemmon, estaba preocupada por saber si era bueno o malo, pero por lo visto estuvo pasable *.* Si! Ryo es bello, creo que lo describo de esa forma por que así es como quiero a mi hijo, (realmente, cuando sea madre en un futuro lejano, quiero tres hijos como el trío dorado (no HP, xDD)) Si te soy sincera, no he leído ningún fic hasta el momento (debe haberlos, pero no los he encontrado) donde salgan Shiro e Ichi con la Hime, así que me pareció arriesgado y sexy colocarlo, y pues ya es historia. Aquí te responderás sobre Hisana y Ryo *.* Gracias por el review ^.^ _

**Momo-**_ jajajaja verdad que la Hime es suertuda? Se ha llevado a dos por el precio de uno! Dichosa la muchacha, jajaja Pues sobre el bebe de Shiro... técnicamente Ryo es hijo de Shiro, por que el Shiro = a Ichigo, por lo que ambos son los padres del niño... es raro, pero como Shiro es un alter ego, el lado sexy, temible y oscuro de Ichigo, pues digamos que el será el 'padre' del tan mencionado futuro alter ego de Ryo, que será un hollow parecido a Shiro... U.U pero aun no saldrá, por que Ryo es muy pequeño. no me he olvidado de el Hitsu/karin, aquí no salen, pero se les menciona *.* Gracias por el review ^.^ _

**Hime**_- Aquí estoy! Un nuevo cap! Que bueno que te encante a Ryo, hasta ahora todas aman a Ryo! que suerte el niño, si lo echan de su casa, tendrá acogida en todas! Me alegra mucho de que hayas leídos mis otros fics. Sip, lo planeo largo, no se de cuantos cap, pero si será largo! Gracias por tú review, espero que te guste el cap ^.^_

**Lorretho- **_otra que planea secuestrar a Ryo! Tienes que unirte al plan de Vane y mio, vamos a raptar al trío dorado, jajaja. que bueno que te haya gustado, sobre lo de Hisana y Ryo... tienes que leer para saber, hahaha, la Hime es tan soñadora, que yo creo que hasta siendo viejita, soñara con los duendes y enanos azules, jajaja espero que te guste el cap! gracias por el review ^.^_

**Aime-**_ No te preocupes, eso me encanta, que los lectores estén en cada cap, diciéndome lo que les gusta y no les gusta, me ayuda mucho a escribir. Mientras más reviews, mas inspiración me llega! Dios mio, todas aman a Ryo! ¿pero quien no ama a ese niñito tan lindo? sobre el lemmon... jajaja, el trío de la Hime, que suertuda! Grimm aparecerá, no por ahora, pero si más adelante, así que espéralo por que vendrá. Gracias por tú review ^.^_

**~ ~Disclaimer~ ~**

**Killerqueen: **_A petición popular de la mayoría de los lectores de Star Collision, tenemos como invitado especial para decir el Disclaimer a: Kurosaki Ryo. *aplausos* ¿Que tal Ryo-kun?_

**Ryo: **_mmm, bien, creo. ¿por que tengo que estar aquí? *se lleva la mano a la cabeza*_

**Killerqueen:**_ Porque sino dices el disclaimer, los duendes azules vendrán y atacaran el mundo! Y tú eres el guerrero que tiene que salvar el mundo!_

**Ryo:**_ *asombrado* ¿como papá? ¿puedo tener una capa? ¿tambien una espada? ¿y una motora? ¿y podre volar? ¿y tener telaraña como el hombre araña? ¿y tener los lentes de Terminator?... *comienza a imaginarse todos los poderes que quiere*_

**Killerqueen:**_ *asombrada por la imaginacion de Ryo* ehhh, si claro, Ryo-kun, todo lo que quieras! Pero tienes que decir el disclaimer._

**Ryo:**_ Bleach es de propiedad de Tite Kubo sempai, junto a la Shonen Jump y los *lee la blasfemia* mamá dice que no puedo decir eso. _

_Killerqueen: no, los niños no dicen eso._

**Ryo:**_ ok, y la Pierrot. La historia es de propiedad de Killerqueen-sempai. AHora puedo tener poderes e ir a salvar el mundo de los enanos. ¿tú eres un enano azul?_

_**Killerqueen:** *se señala a si misma* ¿yo? No!_

**Ryo:**_ ok, me voy, mi motora me espera. Bye!_

**Killerqueen:**_ Bye, Ryo-kun! _

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>AP **I**II:

No solo habían sido los rayos de luz los que habían provocado que ella abriera los ojos, sino el gran peso que estaba sintiendo en su pecho. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sentía tanto peso en su torso? Y no solo era el peso, sino que también sentía que ese peso era muy cálido. Extremadamente cálido.

Su vista no estaba del todo adaptada por la luz solar, pero pestañeando varias veces comenzó a observar todo a su alrededor. Estaba cien por ciento segura de que ese lugar no era su apartamento. Entonces, ¿Dónde estaba? Ni siquiera se atrevía a observar quien estaba provocando el gran peso en su torso hasta que sintió como unos dedos recorrían su pecho, específicamente su seno izquierdo.

"_Kami-sama, es un pervertido que me ha secuestrado"_ pensó asustada, cerrando los ojos para luego abrirlos. Los dedos aun continuaban allí. Pero eso no era lo único, un nuevo peso se coloco sobre su vientre. Estaba segura de que eso era una mano_. "Dios santo, no es solo un pervertido, ¡son dos!" _pensó aterrada. Orihime siempre tenía ese grave problema, siempre que se despertaba, se encontraba levemente aturdida, hasta que su cerebro comenzaba a despertarse y recordaba todo. Y en el instante que iba a comenzar a gritar como una demente, lo recordó. Ella estaba en la casa asignada para Ichigo. Y aquellos dos pervertidos no eran otros que Ichigo Kurosaki y su pequeño Ryo.

Mentalmente se pego una cachetada. _"Tonta"_ se dijo a sí misma. Estuvo a punto de utilizar sus conocimientos en karate contra su novio e hijo. Según Tatsuki, ella tenía un derechazo potente, capaz de romper alguna nariz si se lo proponía, aunque eso no le agradaba, solo lo había hecho una vez, aun hombre que había intentado hacerle daño, pero eso había sido hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Bajo su mirada para encontrar a cada lado suyo a los hombres más importantes de su vida. En el lado izquierdo estaba Ryo, quien tenía sus manos sobre su seno. Ese niño siempre tenía esa rara manía de quedarse dormido sobre sus pechos, ¿acaso son tan cómodos? Por otro lado, en el derecho, el capitán del 5nto escuadrón yacía con su rostro pegado a su pecho derecho, mientras su mano derecha estaba sobre el estomago de la mujer. Hasta ahora no había percibido el otro peso en sus piernas, y era que ambos hombres habían enredado sus piernas en las de ella, como si evitaran que ella fuera a huir.

Orihime frunció el ceño. Hasta donde había recordado, ella se había quedado dormida sobre la espalda de Ryo, quien se había dormido sobre el pecho de Ichigo. Entonces, ¿Cómo diablos había llegado allí? Ahora estaba en el medio de ambos, con sus cuerpos sobre el de ella, y con sus piernas enredadas en las suyas. Algo le decía que cuando se levantara le iba a doler todo el cuerpo. Un movimiento en el lado derecho la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. _"Genial, Ichigo parece darse cuenta de que me está aplastando"_ pensó. Para su desgracia fue todo lo contrario. Ichigo acomodo su cuerpo, el que había ganado mucho más musculatura que cuando era aun humano, sobre el de ella. Ahora parte de su cuerpo-específicamente el derecho- estaba bajo el cuerpo del capitán de cabello naranja, quien recostó su cabeza en el cuello de Orihime, provocándole cosquillas con su cabello en picos. Ryo, aun dormido, hizo exactamente lo mismo, moviéndose hasta también aplastar a su madre, recostando su cabeza en el pecho-cerca del corazón.

Un nerviosismo invadió a Orihime. Comenzaba a sentir que el aire estaba faltándole. En esos últimos cinco años a Ichigo le había crecido el cabello, lo suficiente para caerle sobre su rostro, y ahora acostado sobre ella, le caía a ella también en su rostro. Con ambas manos bajo los cuerpos de sus acompañantes, y con sus piernas inmovilizadas, Orihime no podía hacer nada. Intento mover su cuerpo, pero Ichigo, junto a Ryo, eran demasiado pesados para ella. _"Kami-sama moriré asfixiada" _pensó con miedo. Ninguno de los hombres daba reacciones de estar despiertos, y por lo que se podía ver, no iban a despertar pronto.

—Ichi…— algunos mechones del cabello naranja de Ichigo cayeron dentro de su boca. Eso no podía estar pasándole. ¿Por qué el universo la odiaba? Ahora no solo moriría asfixiada, sino ahogada por el cabello de Ichigo. —Ichigo— balbuceo, sintiendo como otro mechón de cabello entraba a su boca. Al menos podía decir que el cabello de Ichigo no sabía tan mal. Debía preguntarle que _shampoo_ utilizaban en la Sociedad de Almas, porque su cabello era suave, y sabía bien, específicamente a menta.

Por si fuera poco, Orihime conocía muy bien que Ichigo tenía una forma muy mala de dormir, incluso extrañas, y ahora estaba dando las muestras de ello. Se movió una y otra vez, aplastándola cada vez más. Una de las manos de Ichigo se incrusto en sus costillas, provocándole un dolor horrendo y que lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas. Ahora el poco aire que podía respirar venia acompañando de un insoportable dolor, que provocaba que comenzara a lagrimear.

—Ryo— llamo con voz ronca debido al dolor, buscando con la mirada a su hijo. El pequeño Kurosaki no mostraba síntomas de escucharla. Ella estaba segura de que si no hacia algo drástico, ella iba a morir aplastada por sus dos grandes amores. _"¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué?"_ pensó mientras un extraño dolor de cabeza comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia. Eso no era bueno, significaba que el oxigeno no estaba llegando de manera apropiada a su cerebro, y que dentro de muy poco perdería la conciencia. Sino hacia algo, dejaría viudo antes de tiempo a Ichigo y huérfano a Ryo. —Santen Kesshun— su escudo dorado hizo que los cuerpos de los dos hombres cayeran al suelo, con un ruido sordo. Orihime tomo una preciada bocanada de aire, jamás había imaginado que el aire fuera tan delicioso, pero al mismo tiempo doloroso, la chica sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido por el peso, especialmente sus costillas derechas, donde él había colocado e incrustado su puño. Estaba segura de que Ichigo se las había quebrado. Los llantos de dolor de ambos hombres llenaron la habitación.

— ¿Qué diablos fue eso?— grito Ichigo colocándose de pie, observando a todos lados, con su cabello revuelto. En el piso del lado izquierdo, Ryo comenzaba a colocarse de pie, en forma defensiva de karate. Ambos se observaron para luego mirar hacia la cama y ver a Orihime, quien estaba de color purpura y con lagrimas de dolor por sus costillas. — ¡Orihime!—

— ¡Mamá!—

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién te hizo esto?— pregunto exasperado Ichigo. Orihime jamás había sentido unas ganas tan profundas de pegarle a Ichigo como en ese instante. ¿Cómo que quien le había hecho eso? Era obvio, ¿no? Aunque si, si había sentido unas ganas de pegarle varias veces, la primera la vez que él se confesó. No es porque su confesión no hubiera sido romántica, porque si lo había sido, sobre todo porque fue en la festividad del Tanabata, sino porque el muy denso le había confesado que había estado enamorado de ella desde el primer día que la vio en el instituto. Orihime lloro por no pegarle una cachetada por idiota. Ella había estado callando su amor por tanto tiempo por temor al rechazo, y él la quería. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Ah claro, estaba hablando de Kurosaki Ichigo, y las cosas con él no siempre eran normales.

Orihime sonrió como pudo. _"Soy pacifica, le digo no a la guerra… soy pacifica, le digo no a la guerra… soy pacifica, le digo no a la guerra_" se repitió como una grabadora. Su coraje desapareció por completo. Ese consejo lo había recibido de su hermano, si deseaba evitar una tragedia, solo debía respirar profundo y decir esas palabras fundamentales. Ella era pacifica y detestaba la guerra. Esas palabras solía repetirlas cuando era golpeada y molestada en el instituto por las chicas envidiosas, y siempre le había dado buenos resultados.

—Ustedes me aplastaron— dijo lentamente, aun con su sonrisa adolorida. —Sōten Kisshun—Invoco a sus hadas para que le repararan las costillas. Dios santo, ¡que dolor tan horrible! Sabía que Ichigo era fuerte, pero por Kami-sama, romperle las costillas con su puño, sin proponérselo y dormido era algo fuera de lo normal. ¿O es que acaso la débil era ella?

— ¿Qué le paso a tu abdomen?— pregunto nuevamente Ichigo, sentándose a su lado. Ryo aun se mantenía de pie, con mirada soñolienta, bostezando. El capitán la miro con cara preocupada, mientras ella comenzaba a sentir como el dolor iba cediendo.

—Creo que mis costillas se quebraron. — le comento, sonriendo. Ya estaba completamente relajada, su dolor había desaparecido, y con el sus hadas, quienes volvieron a sus horquillas. Suspiro aliviada, jamás permitiría que Ichigo o Ryo volvieran a aplastarla de esa manera, era un peligro.

— ¿Pero cómo es que te quebraste las costillas, Orihime?— si no lo amara tanto, Orihime estaba segura de que le habría enviado a Tsubaki. ¿Cómo se las había quebrado? ¿Acaso debía recordarle que él la había aplastado y luego se había movido con brusquedad sobre ella? Estaba consciente de que si lo decía, Ichigo caería en depresión por haberle hecho daño, así que decidió quedarse callada.

—Me caí— mintió. Ichigo frunció el ceño. Eso era completamente ilógico, porque hasta lo que recordaba, él estaba sobre ella, y no sintió que ella se moviera para nada. No había lógica en ese argumento, así que enarqueo una ceja esperando a que ella le dijera la verdad. —Me aplastaste, y tú mano se incrusto en mis costillas, pero ya estoy bien. ¡Como nueva!— Orihime parecía estar grabando un comercial de alguna pasta dental, ya que su sonrisa era una maravillosa y brillosa.

— ¿Estás segura que estas bien? Puedes ir al cuarto escuadrón…—

—Ichi, estoy bien. — le dijo decidida. La chica se sentó en la cama, para luego volverse de pie. ¡Bendita eran sus hadas! Estaba segura de que si no las hubiera conjurado, en esos momentos tendría un horrible dolor en su espalda, en sus piernas, en su pecho, y en la cabeza. Pero ahora no tenía nada. —Ichigo, ¿no tienes que ir a ver tú escuadrón?— pregunto con interés. Se supone que todo capitán debe ir muy temprano en la mañana a ver si todo estaba en orden, e Ichigo no mostraba ningún símbolo de ir a su escuadrón.

—Me había olvidado de decirte que el viejo Yamamoto me otorgo una semana de descanso— el chico de cabello naranja fue directo hasta el armario. Orihime percibió como la cama se movía, se volteo y se encontró con Ryo dormido, con su cuerpo cruzado y mal acostado en la cama. La chica lo arreglo y lo cubrió con las mantas. Ichigo continuaba buscando su ropa en el armario.

—Eso es muy considerado de parte de Yamamoto-sama— replico Orihime, observando a Ichigo. El chico de cabello naranja ladeo su cabeza, y la chica frunció el ceño.

— ¿Considerado? ¡El viejo me lo debía! ¡Y desde hace cinco años! He tenido que entrenar como un maldito esclavo, sin descanso. En vez de una semana, debería darme un año. — Ichigo se perdió por el pasillo, maldiciendo y diciendo palabras que la chica no pudo escuchar, pero que conociendo tan bien a Ichigo, pudo deducir que eran blasfemias hacia el capitán general y a la sociedad entera. Sintió como una puerta se abría y luego se cerraba, Orihime estaba segura de que había ido a tomar una ducha.

La chica salió de la habitación donde aun dormía Ryo y se dirigió a la sala de estar, para observar las fotografías, en espera de que Ichigo saliera de tomarse la ducha para entrar ella. ¡Ryo era una monada cuando era bebe! Aun seguía siéndolo, porque era su pequeño, pero verlo cuando había acabado de nacer le traía hermosos recuerdos. Observando las fotos recordó algo, ella había planeado llevar a la segunda visita al dentista a Ryo, quien durante dos meses se había escondido, fingido estar enfermo y negado rotundamente ir a 'aquel matadero'. Y ahora por todo lo que ocurría, volvía a perder la quinta cita que había conseguido. _"Tienes suerte, Ryo"_ pensó divertida. El pequeño aun no mudaba sus dientes, pero era normal, a ella le había pasado, había tardado hasta los seis años para perder su primer diente, por lo que no era algo de lo que debía preocuparse, además de que el dentista, antes de recibir una muy dolorosa patada en sus partes nobles por parte de Ryo, le aseguro que no había problemas. Mientras observaba las siguientes fotos, escucho como alguien tocaba a la puerta.

En un momento Orihime camino hasta la puerta y la abrió. Luego estaba siendo asfixiada por Matsumoto Rangiku en uno de sus abrazos tan efusivos. Tras de ella estaba Rukia, observando divertida la escena. La rubia dejo a Orihime, para luego arreglar su cabello. Junto a Rukia, había dos niños, probablemente de la misma edad de Ryo. El niño tenía el cabello negro y unos enormes ojos purpuras. Su cabello era corto, pero estaba en picos, y en cortes informales. Su piel era pálida, y vestía un kimono purpura, a juego con sus ojos. A su lado, una niña de cabello rojo y lacio, llegándole hasta la mitad de su espalda. Sus ojos eran igual de grandes y expresivos que los del niño, pero en vez de purpura eran de un color castaño intenso. Su piel no era pálida como la del niño, sino acaramelada, como la de Ryo. La pequeña iba vestida con un lindo kimono rosado, con impresos de pétalos de sakuras.

—Hola Inoue, estos son mis hijos, Hisana y Ashido. — los dos pequeños hicieron una reverencia a Orihime, para luego lanzarle una sonrisa encantadora a la mujer. Orihime volvió a sonreírles de la misma manera. El niño observaba a Orihime con mirada divertida, mientras que Hisana la observaba algo más relajada.

—Hola, chicos. Es un placer conocerlos. — dijo cálidamente la chica. Matsumoto sonrió, observando fijamente a Orihime, quien aun estaba en su 'pijama'.

—Por tu apariencia, debo suponer que fue una noche bastante salvaje— comento Matsumoto, con una sonrisa divertida. Orihime observo sus ropas, aun iba vestida con la parte superior del kimono de dormir de Ichigo, y por los comentarios de Matsumoto, debía suponer que su cabello estaba hecho un desastre.

— ¡Rangiku-san!— lloró Orihime. Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas por la vergüenza. Por eso temía la noche anterior. Su amiga shinigami era demasiado indiscreta, y pervertida.

— ¡Matsumoto-san, ahí niños!— regaño Rukia, señalando a los dos niños, quienes no mostraban ningún interés en la conversación.

La mujer hizo una mueca. En su mente pensaba que eso no era nada malo, total, al final los niños crecerían. Salió de sus pensamientos para sonreír, pero enseguida comenzó a buscar con la mirada algo. — ¿Ocurre algo, Rangiku-san?—pregunto curiosa Orihime, mientras sus mejillas volvían a su color habitual. Rukia coloco los ojos en blanco, mientras colocaba sus dos manos sobre los hombros de sus hijos.

— ¿Dónde está?— pregunto llena de intriga la teniente de Hitsugaya. Orihime frunció el ceño, para luego relajarlo. ¿A quién se estaba refiriendo?

— ¿Ichigo?— pregunto. No sabía a quién estaba buscando a la mujer, pero debido a que la rubia era teniente, lo más probable era que buscara a Ichigo por algún problema de capitanes y tenientes.

— ¡El idiota no! Me refiero al niño, ¿Dónde está el sobrino de mi taicho?— pregunto la mujer intrigada. Karin y Toushiro llevaban cerca de un dos como pareja, y ahora el capitán pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo visitando el mundo humano, incluso Karin y él tenía un apartamento donde convivían cuando el capitán estaba en la tierra.

—Ahh, Ryo está en la habitación de Ichigo. — antes de darse cuenta, los cuatro visitantes ya estaban de camino a la habitación, liderados por Matsumoto. Orihime cerró la puerta y las siguió, parándose en el marco de la puerta, con sus brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos. Rangiku estaba a solo pasos de la cama, escrutando con su mirada al niño.

— ¡Por Kami-sama! Este niño es idéntico a Kurosaki-taicho— comento la mujer de cabello rubio, aun observando a Ryo. Rukia asintió, mientras que sus gemelos miraban al niño dormido. Rangiku se acerco más al niño, tomando sus mejillas y provocando que este se despertara asustado. — ¡Hola!— le grito, abrazándolo de forma efusiva. El resto de las personas que estaban en la habitación observaron con lastima al pobre niño, quien comenzaba a volverse purpura debido al abrazo.

— ¡Rangiku-san, Ryo esta morado!— lloró preocupada Orihime. La shinigami libero al niño, para luego revolcar su cabello con sus dedos. Ryo miro a su madre con duda sobre todas las personas que estaban allí. —Ryo, ella es Rangiku Matsumoto, ya conoces a Rukia Kuchiki y los dos niños son Hisana-chan y Ashido-kun— presento la joven de cabello naranja. Ryo asintió.

—Hola, Ryo-kun— saludo Hisana, sonriente. Ryo volvió a asentir, sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción alguna.

—Hola— dijo Ashido. Nuevamente Ryo volvía a asentir. El niño se incorporo, observando a todos los que estaban allí.

—Hola, creo— les dijo dudoso. Él no era de los niños más simpáticos y que hacían amistades a todo momento. Tenía su grupo de cinco niños, sus mejores amigos. Nada de niñas, solía decir que estas traían problemas. Se extendió un silencio algo extraño hasta que Ichigo, vestido con sus ropas de shinigami, pero sin su haori entro a la habitación.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?— les pregunto con cierta irritación a Rukia y a Matsumoto. Esas dos shinigamis juntas no traían nada bueno a nadie, en especial a él. Si existiera alguna forma en la cual podría mantener a Orihime apartada de Matsumoto Rangiku, sin duda alguna la llevaría a cabo. No es que Matsumoto no le agradara, era que Ichigo le temía a sus pensamientos y actitudes pervertidas, que podrían dañar y corromper a su dulce novia.

—Vaya manera de saludar. Al menos hubieras comenzado con un "Hola, ¿Qué tal?"— bufo Rangiku. Ichigo chasqueo la lengua, para detenerse al lado de su novia, la cual tenía la atención puesta en la extraña interacción de su hijo y los hijos de Rukia, quienes parecían estarse comunicando con sus miradas.

—No puedes pedirle a un árbol de manzanas, cerezas, Rangiku-san. Este es un idiota que jamás aprenderá modales. — continuo Rukia, provocando que Ichigo le lanzara una mirada asesina. Eso era el colmo, irrumpían en la tranquilidad de su hogar, y para colmo le decían idiota.

—Si vienen a jo…-mirada seria de Orihime, advirtiendo que si lanzaba una blasfemia, le iba a ir muy mal-…molestarme, se pueden largar en estos instantes. — dijo irritado, evadiendo la fría mirada de Inoue. Aquellas dos mujeres sí que eran un maldito dolor de cabeza para cualquiera, además de que siempre tenían la costumbre de hacerse las victimas para que después él quedar como el malo de la película, como en ese momento estaba pasando.

—Lamentablemente, Kurosaki-taicho, no vinimos a verlo a usted, sino a su novia e hijo. — replico burlonamente Rukia, para luego darle la espalda al molesto capitán. Orihime le sonrió de manera comprensiva a Ichigo, quien suspiro, para luego dar la vuelta e irse de la habitación a grandes zancadas, visiblemente irritado. —Tch, ¿Cómo lo soportas?— le pregunto a Orihime. La chica abrió la boca para responder, pero Rangiku respondió por ella.

—Porque lo adora, y cuando estas enamorada no ves lo idiota que pueden ser en algunos casos. Además, algo bueno debe tener, ¿cierto, Orihime-chan?— la pregunta hubiera sido una fácil de responder, si la mirada de Rangiku no hubiera estado repleta de malicia y sus palabras llevaran doble sentido. Inoue cambio la vista avergonzada. Algo le decía que ese iba a ser un día muy largo. Rukia dejo escapar una risa. Las tres mujeres observaron como los tres niños salieron de la habitación hablando, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Por lo visto luego del intercambio de miradas, los tres se habían hecho amigos. Insólito, pero cierto.

Antes de que las mujeres salieran de la habitación, una alarma comenzó a sonar por todo el Seireitei. Un ruido fuerte que hizo que el corazón de Orihime le diera un vuelco. Matsumoto, Rukia e Ichigo se quedaron sin palabra, mientras que los tres niños corrían de regreso hasta sus madres. Orihime tomo en brazos a Ryo, para mirar interrogativa a Ichigo, mientras la extraña e irritante alarma continuaba. Matsumoto fue la primera en salir corriendo de la casa, sin decir una sola palabra.

—Necesito que vigiles a Hisana y Ashido, Inoue. — Orihime asintió ante el pedido de Rukia. La shinigami de cabello negro siguió a Matsumoto, corriendo sin despedirse de sus anonadados hijos. Ichigo se dirigió rápidamente hasta su armario, tomo su haori y se dirigió a la salida.

—Ichigo, ¿Qué ocurre?— pregunto asustada la mujer de cabello naranja. El capitán se detuvo un instante antes de salir, con Zangetsu a su espalda. Ichigo sabia de que se trataba todo aquello y por su mirada preocupada, Orihime dedujo que no era nada bueno.

—Significa que hay una fuga en la prisión— Orihime se quedo paralizada. Eso era malo, muy malo. Ichigo ladeo la cabeza. —No salgan de aquí. — le ordeno, para luego irse por el mismo camino de Rukia y Matsumoto. Inoue sintió una gran opresión en el pecho, ¿y si Aizen era uno de los que había escapado? Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, mientras que algunas lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Vendría por ella y por Ryo? No, no, Ichigo no iba a permitirlo y ella tampoco, utilizaría sus poderes para detener a cualquiera que quisiera acercarse a su pequeño.

—Mamá, ¿ocurre algo?— cuestiono Ryo, con preocupación en su rostro. Ryo detestaba verla llorar, era algo que lo hacía sentir inútil e incapaz de protegerla, por eso siempre se decía a si mismo que protegería a su madre para que nunca llorara, porque él adoraba cuando su madre reía y le dedicaba esa sonrisa que solo era para él, una sonrisa personalizada como la que tenia ella para Ichigo, pero en esos momentos su promesa estaba siendo deshecha. Hisana y Ashido observaron con confusión a la joven de cabello naranja, de los dos, la más afectada era la niña, quien cambio su mirada de Inoue hacia la puerta por donde había salido su madre. Orihime limpio las lagrimas y sonrió, para luego negar la cabeza.

—No ocurre nada. ¿Por qué no juegan mientras les preparo algo de comida?— pregunto Inoue, colocando la mejor sonrisa que tenía en esos momentos. Ninguno de los niños estaba totalmente seguros de que todo estuviera bien, pero aun así asintieron, sobre todo Ryo, quien conocía a su madre como a la palma de su mano, y estaba seguro de que algo estaba pasando. Ashido y Ryo se dirigieron a la habitación del último a buscar en la maleta de este alguno de los juguetes que había llevado consigo. Hisana se quedo con su mirada baja, como si estuviera observando sus pies, sin moverse para seguir a los niños. — ¿Ocurre algo, Hisana-chan?— pregunto dulcemente la joven. La niña subió su mirada café para observar fijamente a Inoue. Había algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas, las que se deslizaban hasta caer en su kimono rosado. Sus mejillas estaban levemente rosadas, y su labio inferior temblaba por el llanto contenido.

—No quiero que le pase nada malo a mi okaasan, ni tampoco a mi otousan ni a mis ojisans **[n/a: okaasan-mamá; otousan-papá; ojisans-tíos (haciendo referencia a Byakuya e Ichigo)] —** lloró la más joven de los Abarai. Orihime le sonrió, para luego arrodillarse frente a ella. Verla de esa forma hizo que se formara un nudo en su garganta. Esa niña parecía tan tierna como Yuzu, o como cuando ella era pequeña. Inoue tomo las dos manos de la niña y le dio una leve apretada, mirándola a los ojos café, tan parecidos a los de Renji-kun.

—No les va a ocurrir nada malo, Hisana-chan. Tu papá, tu mamá y tus tíos son muy fuertes. Yo se que nada les va a pasar, se han enfrentado a peores cosas, créeme. — le dijo con ternura a la niña. Sabía cómo era sentirse de esa forma. Tener miedo de no volver a ver a las personas que amaba era el diario vivir de Orihime, y en esos momentos sentía el mismo miedo de la niña. Sentía temor porque algo le ocurriera a sus amigos y a su Ichigo. Si algo le sucedía, ella estaba segura de que perdería la cordura completamente.

—Tus papas y el mío son muy fuertes. Ellos vencerán. — dijo Ryo, quien había aparecido tras de Orihime. Inoue lo miró conmovida, esa era una de las actitudes que más amaba de Ichigo y Ryo, el ser perseverantes y siempre apoyar a los afectados que estaban junto a ellos. Hisana lo miro dubitativa, limpiando sus mejillas con sus pequeñas manos. —Lo prometo— le dijo Ryo, dedicándole una suave sonrisa, parecida a la que Ichigo le dedicaba a Orihime cada vez que le prometía algo. La niña se acerco a él y lo abrazo, provocando que las mejillas de Ryo se tornaran rojas y que su mirada se tornara confusa ante el sorpresivo abrazo. Orihime observo el panorama divertida.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

En el salón de reuniones de los capitanes, estaban todos los jefes de las divisiones de la Sociedad de Almas, excepto por Toushiro Hitsugaya, quien se encontraba en el mundo humano. Todos parecían estar sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos. Todo había sido demasiado rápido, cuando llegaron, pudieron capturar a la gran mayoría de los rehenes. Pero según los reportes faltaba uno. Y ese era uno de los peores, cuyos deseos de alcanzar la grandeza y ser un dios, lo hicieron traicionar a los que pensaban eran sus amigos.

—Los reportes informan que Aizen Sousuke es el único de los prisioneros que ha logrado escapar. — Yamamoto observo las muecas de disgusto, frustración y preocupación en los rostros de sus capitanes. —Se cree que ha regresado a Hueco Mundo, donde un vasto ejercito de Arrancar y Vasto Lorde lo esperan. — informo el hombre. Ichigo cerró los puños con fuerza. Imaginaba que eso ocurriría algún día, pero joder, no ahora. No cuando apenas se había reunido con su novia e hijo. —Por lo que se conoce, se cree que Sosuke ira tras la segunda Hogyoku. — en ese momento, todos los presentes lanzaron comentarios indignados. _'¿Una segunda Hogyoku? ¿Cómo diablos existía una segunda hogyoku?' _Esas eran las preguntas que se estaban haciendo los capitanes, excepto por Unohana, Ukitake, Mayuri y Shunsui. Ellos ya conocían acerca de esto.

—Una… ¿una segunda Hogyoku?— pregunto escandalizada Soi Fong. Una segunda piedra de esas significaba la destrucción total. _"Kami-sama"_ pensó la capitana del segundo escuadrón. Ichigo negó la cabeza, eso no podía estar pasando. Cuando Aizen utilizo aquella maldita piedra había sido indestructible, él tuvo que recorrer a una técnica-la que le quito sus poderes- para poder vencerlo. Si ahora tenía otra piedra… ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer?

—Urahara Kisuke le ha informado a Yourichi Sinhoin acerca de la posibilidad de que exista una segunda hogyoku, la que esta o estuvo en un periodo de maduración, extendiendo su poder para luego ser liberado. — los capitanes asintieron. —Como la vez en la que Aizen Sousuke la libero del cuerpo de Kuchiki Rukia. — recordó. Ichigo maldijo por lo bajo, igual que Renji. Recordar aquel horrible y maldito evento los había puesto de mal humor.

—Entonces, según la teoría de Urahara Kisuke la hogyoku está dentro de alguna persona, ¿cierto?— cuestiono nuevamente la capitana del segundo escuadrón. Yamamoto asintió, aun sosteniendo fuertemente su bastón. —Kisuke Urahara conoce donde está la hogyoku, si es que es verdadera esta teoría, ¿cierto?— pregunto con cierto desdén al utilizar el nombre de Kisuke, mostrando su profundo rencor hacia el ex capitán de la duodécima división.

—Urahara Kisuke tiene ciertas teorías sobre donde puede estar la hogyoku. — Los capitanes aguardaron en silencio para que el Capitán general continuara. —La primera teoría es de que este en Hueco Mundo, en alguna reserva aislada que haya preparado en su tiempo Aizen, siendo custodiada por arrancar. — Eso parecía ser posible, pensaba Ichigo, aunque luego negó sus pensamientos, Aizen era un hombre desconfiado, ¿Por qué dejar la pieza más importante para llegar a tomar el reino espiritual en manos de los seres que consideraba inferiores? Eso no tenía lógica alguna, lo más probable es que la hubiera dejado escondida sin que nadie, absolutamente nadie, conociera su paradero. —La segunda, es la que según Yoruichi Shihouin, mantiene con preocupación a Urahara Kisuke- Soi Fong hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar el nombre del antiguo capitán, nuevamente- Urahara Kisuke cree que la hogyoku podría estar dentro de una persona, esperando a ser sacada por su propietario.— se extendió un incomodo silencio en toda la sala. Hisagi, el nuevo capitán de la división del ex capitan Tousen, mantenía su mirada fija en la del capitán general, mientras que Ichigo parecía estar sumergido en sus pensamientos, igual que Renji.

— ¿Kisuke Urahara conoce quien es la posible persona que está cargando con la hogyoku?— cuestiono Byakuya, sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro. Unahana, Ukitake y Shunsui asintieron, conociendo ya el nombre de la pobre persona.

—Urahara-san cree que se trata de Inoue Orihime— dijo Unahana, los capitanes voltearon a ver a Ichigo, quien tenía su rostro petrificado. ¿Orihime? ¿Su Orihime? ¿Ella tenía dentro de si ese maldito objeto? No, eso no podía está pasando._ "No, no, no… esto no está pasando. Ella… Orihime no puede tener esa cosa dentro de ella"_ se dijo mentalmente el joven, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Imposible. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Orihime jamás se prestaría para ello. Jamás— defendió el capitán con molestia en su voz. Él no permitiría que dudaran de la palabra de su novia. Él la conocía demasiado bien. Ella era un ser dulce, especial y amorosa, jamás haría algo como ello. Había detestado a Yamamoto cuando él dijo que ella los había traicionado, cuando todo había sido una vil trampa de Aizen, él no permitiría que dudaran de ella una vez más.

—Urahara-san cree que Inoue-san fue utilizada mientras estuvo recluida en Hueco Mundo. Lo más probable es que Aizen utilizara su zampankuto en ella, provocando una ilusión…— comenzó Ukitake con la misma expresión serena.

—O haya recurrido a algún experimento. — completo Mayuri, con indiferencia. Ichigo cerró nuevamente los puños. Ese maldito hijo de perra le había hecho algo a su Orihime, por eso las palabras de Ulquiorra y Grimmjow aquella vez._ "Ni siquiera te has preguntado cómo esta ella en su interior." "Ya es parte de nosotros"_

—No creo que Inoue Orihime conozca acerca de esto, Kurosaki-san— prodigió Ukitake. Por supuesto que ella no sabía nada, si no él estaba seguro de que ella le abría contado. Pero entonces… ¡Orihime había tenido a Ryo! ¡Su hijo!

—Pero es solo una teoría, Kurosaki-san. No tenemos pruebas de que la hogyoku este en Inoue Orihime. Es solo una posibilidad. — argumento Unahana, tratando de reconfortar al joven capitán. Ichigo sentía la mirada de Renji sobre sus hombros. El capitán de cabello rojo sabía lo que era pasar por algo como eso. Cuando Aizen le saco la hogyoku a Rukia, él pensó que se volvería loco al solo pensar en que Rukia muriese.

—Orihime y yo tenemos un hijo… ¿Qué le pasara a Ryo? ¿Y a Orihime?— cuestiono con preocupación en su voz. Podía sentir que una rabia se apoderaba de él. Mataría a Aizen de forma lenta y muy dolorosa. Buscaría la forma de que el maldito pagara por todo lo hecho.

—Por lo que puedo suponer, si es que esta teoría es cierta, el niño fue expuesto a la hogyoku, lo que lleva a la conclusión de que en el futuro será un vizzard, igual que todos aquellos que han sido expuestos a ella.— explico Mayuri, mostrando un poco mas de curiosidad que antes. El tener un caso tan misterioso como este le llamaba la atención.

—Y si fuera cierto todo esto, Aizen vendrá por Inoue-san. El querrá sacar la hogyoku de su interior para tomar su poder. — prosiguió Ukitake. Él era uno de los que pensaba que esa teoría era falsa, igual que Unahana y Shunsui.

— ¿Y qué ocurrirá con ella si él saca esa cosa de dentro de ella?— esta era la pregunta que mas corría por su mente. ¿Qué le pasaría a Orihime si ese maldito bastardo se acercaba a ella. Hubo otro incomodo silencio en la sala, como si los capitanes estuvieran meditando.

—Inoue Orihime moriría. — Ichigo sintió como si lo hubieran traspasado en el centro de su pecho. ¿Morir? ¿Orihime morir? ¿La madre de su hijo morir? —Y debido a que su alma fue corrompida por el hogyoku, es probable que su alma al morir sea enviada al infierno. — el capitán del 5nto escuadrón negó la cabeza una y otra vez. ¡Eso no podía estar pasando! No, esto era una equivocación. Su mirada café estaba llena de angustia y dolor, el solo pensar que le arrebataran a uno de los seres más importantes en su vida lo hacía sentirse indefenso, irritado y con unos deseos incontrolables de gritar. Le habían arrebatado a su madre cuando era niño, Masaki era su sol, y se la arrebataron. No podían volver a hacerle lo mismo con su nuevo sol. Si Orihime moría, él no sabía que iba a hacer, y peor aún, sin moría la enviarían al infierno. Unahana le dirigió una mirada de comprensión, para luego sonreírle de forma cálida. —Personalmente dudo mucho que Inoue-san posea la hogyoku, Kurosaki-san. Como bien has dicho, ella dio a luz a tu hijo, y según tengo entendido hasta ahora es un niño normal, ¿cierto?— Ichigo asintió automáticamente— Si Inoue-san hubiese tenido la hogyoku cuando dio a luz a su bebe, el niño hubiera nacido de una manera extraña. Me refiero que hubiera presentado las características de un hollow o un arrancar, porque estuvo expuesto, completamente indefenso, a los poderes de la hogyoku, hubiera nacido completamente hollowficado. El niño es el único motivo por el que dudo que Inoue-san tenga la hogyoku dentro de ella, pero debo confesar que creo que Inoue-san si tuvo dentro de ella la hogyoku, o al menos estuvo expuesta a ella— Ichigo miro confuso a la mujer— Aizen pudo haberla colocado cuando ella estaba en Hueco Mundo, y ella jamás darse cuenta, o habérsela mostrado por una buena cantidad de tiempo, lo que pudo provocar que Inoue-san absorbiera parte de la esencia de la hogyoku. Luego pudo haberla retirado y escondido en alguna parte de Hueco Mundo o de Karakura, como medida de precaución. — Ichigo jamás se había sentido más aliviado. Si Unahana lo decía, era por algo, la capitana del cuarto escuadrón era una mujer seria y honorable, e Ichigo confiaba en su palabra. Su hijo tenía una gran fuerza espiritual, como cuando él era pequeño-según su padre-, pero era lógico, después de todo su abuelo y su padre eran shinigamis, y su madre una humana con poderes. Ryo no mostraba señales de ser un hollow, o algo por el estilo, por lo menos no hasta el momento. Y eso salvaba a Orihime. Aunque aún quedaba la intriga de por qué Aizen la deseaba.

—Y eso nos lleva a la tercera teoría de Urahara-san— comenzó Ukitake. Ichigo aguardo en silencio, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba con furia. —Si Inoue-san no tiene la hogyoku dentro de ella, y Aizen la escondió, debemos suponer que necesita un cuerpo donde colocarla para que madure y luego pueda utilizarla. Es posible que por ello, él desee utilizar a Inoue-san en este plan. — ¿Por qué demonios todo tenía que ser con ella? ¿Acaso no había más personas en el mundo con suficiente fuerza espiritual? ¿Por qué a un ser tan inocente debía pasarle esto? ¿Por qué no lo tomaba a él, en vez de a su novia?

— ¿Y por qué Orihime?— cuestiono con cierta furia en su voz, como cuando un niño intenta apartar a los demás de lo que es suyo. Y en efecto, él estaba defendiendo lo que entendía que era suyo, su novia, madre de su hijo, futura madre de sus otros hijos y futura esposa. Él no permitiría que Aizen volviera a colocar un solo dedo sobre ella, porque si lo hacía, él le iba a cortar de forma dolora cada uno de los dedos de ese bastardo.

—Realmente, no lo sé— comenzó Unahana. La mujer negó la cabeza suavemente. Allí nadie sabía cuál era la obsesión de hacerle daño a la pobre joven de poderes extraños. —Quizás sean por sus poderes. Los poderes de Inoue-san son extraños y poderosos, podría ser que estos sean el factor de Aizen, puede que estos sean necesarios para la maduración completa de la hogyoku. — Ichigo asintió. —Pero algo puedo asegurarle, Kurosaki-san, yo dudo mucho de que Inoue-san este en peligro por el momento, puedo darle mi palabra de que ella no tiene la hogyoku en su interior, y mientras este en la Sociedad de Almas, no correrá peligro. — el resto de los capitanes asintieron. Ichigo sentía como los latidos de su corazón se normalizaban, Orihime no tenía la hogyoku dentro de ella, aunque ese fuera el plan de ese maldito, él no iba a permitirlo. Asintió en silencio. No tenía más preguntas, él sabía lo que debía hacer. Debía esperar a que Aizen apareciese, y cuando lo hiciera, lo mataría como al bastardo que era, y así todo culminaría. Luego de otras palabras del capitán general en referencia a las medidas de prevensión, la reunión culmino.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tres niños y una mujer de cabello naranja consumían sus alimentos en la mesa de la casa del capitán del quinto escuadrón. Orihime mantenía una sonrisa alegre al ver que a los tres niños les gustaba su comida. Si, también a Ryo le gustaba, y eso era lo que más le sorprendía. Quizás era porque era una comida normal, sin nada de wasabi, o _Bean Paste_. Orihime habia aprendido a cocinar comida 'normal' cuando comenzó su relación con Ichigo, el problema era que Ryo no quería comer su comida-utilizando de pretexto el que utilizaba cosas raras- para comer la comida de Tatsuki, las que no era otra cosa que pizzas congeladas, comidas chatarras, hamburguesas, emparedados, patatas fritas, sushi, entre otras.

—Es muy deliciosa su comida, Inoue-san— comento Hisana con una alegre sonrisa, llevando un pedazo de pescado a su boca. Durante esas horas en que había cuidado a los niños, Orihime no entendía por qué Rukia le había dicho que sus dos hijos eran traviesos, aquellas dos criaturas eran extremadamente tranquilas, educadas e inocentes. De hecho, se preguntaba a quien habría salido Hisana-chan, ya que la niña no se parecía en nada-mentalmente hablando- a Kuchiki-san o Abarai-kun. La niña era parecida a ella cuando era pequeña o a Yuzu, tranquila, soñadora, educada y dulce. Por otro lado, el pequeño Ashiro si le daba algunas sospechas, no sabía porque, pero ese pequeño si tenía parecido a su padre y madre, sobre todo en la sonrisa traviesa que solía poner-y eso que ella acababa de conocerlo. Estaba segura de que el travieso allí era Ashido.

—Gracias, Hisana-chan. Me alegra que te guste— dijo sonriente la mujer. Ashiro trago tan rápido como pudo su comida, llevando dos pedazos de pescado y un poco de arroz a su boca.

—Inoue-san eres muy linda— dijo sin pudor alguno Ashiro, provocando las risas en su hermana y una mirada enojada de Ryo. Orihime solo pudo sonreírle divertida, recibia ese tipo de comentarios por parte de sus estudiantes casi a diario.

— ¡No puedes decirle eso a mi mamá!— dijo indignado el pequeño Kurosaki con celos. Frunció su ceño en señal de molestia e indignación, mientras cruzaba sus manos sobre su pecho. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Esa era su mamá, y nadie podía decirle que ella era linda, salvo a su padre y a él.

—Gracias, Ashido-kun. Eso es muy lindo de tu parte— le dijo la joven mujer, ante la mirada perpleja de Ryo, quien parecía estarle advirtiendo que eso estaba mal. —Ryo no seas celoso. — le advirtió Orihime, aun divertida ante la situación, cortando un pequeño hilo de sus pantalones cortos. Mientras la comida se preparaba, y los niños jugaban en la habitación de Ryo, Orihime corrió a darse una ducha y cambiar sus ropas por unas más 'formales', colocándose unos pantalones blancos cortos-hasta la mitad de sus muslos- y una blusa de manguillos color verde claro.

—Cuando crezca, quiero casarme con usted, Inoue-san— dijo de repente el pequeño Abarai, provocando que el ceño de Ryo se frunciera hasta más no poder. Orihime se rio, sabía muy bien cómo eran los niños y sus sueños, ella tenía un grupo de admiradores en su escuela, los mismos que siempre le regalaban dulces o le llevaban alguna fruta y le entregaban dibujos. Eso era tierno y no le molestaba, lo que si le incomodaba eran los padres de los niños, que cada vez que debían llevarlos o buscar sus informes de notas, en vez de mirarla a los ojos, la miraban a sus pechos, y eso la hacía sentir incomoda. Por suerte ni Ichigo, ni Ryo ni Tatsuki sabían acerca de eso, sino estaba segura de que tendría que ir a recogerlos a la comisaría más cercana, acusados de abuso y violencia.

—Vale, cuando crezcas, nos casamos— le siguió el juego la chica de cabello naranja. Los ojos de Ashido brillaron de emoción, mientras Hisana sonreía alegre por que Inoue-san iba a ser parte de su familia y Ryo estaba a punto de un colapso mental al imaginar a Ashido como su nuevo padre.

— ¡No, no, no!— grito exasperado Ryo. — ¡Tú no puedes casarte con mi mamá, porque serias mi papá! ¡Y yo no te quiero como papá! ¡Me gusta el mío!— grito molesto, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos. Ashido se volvió serio para negar la cabeza.

—Tú mamá lo dijo, así que yo en el futuro seré tú papá— le explico tranquilamente, ante la mirada atónita de Inoue e Hisana. Los que parecían ser dos niños, discutían como si fueran adultos. Ryo no se iba a dejar vencer por ese niño que quería ser su padre en el futuro. ¡Jamas!

— ¡Que no! ¡Me niego a eso!— negó la cabeza Ryo, aun enojado. El solo imaginar que otra persona se casara con su madre le provocaba rabia. Su madre era solo de su papá y de él. —Además, no te podrás casar con mamá, porque ella es de papá, por eso le da besos y duermen juntos— le dijo en tono de burla, mientras su madre se sonrojaba. Ashido respiro hondo y prosiguió con su comida. — ¿No piensas decir nada más?— le pregunto, tratando de provocar a Ashido.

—No, solo diré que cuando crezca, me casare con tú mamá, ella lo dijo— finalizo Ashido para el enojo del Kurosaki. Orihime decidió intervenir con otro tema, antes de que su hijo y el hijo de Rukia se fueran a pelear por ella.

— ¿Y qué van a ser cuando sean grandes?— pregunto. Solía hacer esas preguntas cuando estaba con sus estudiantes, para desviar el tema y relajar el ambiente. Siempre funcionaba, y esta no era la excepción. Podía ver la excitación en los ojos de los tres chicos.

— ¡Yo seré capitán!— grito Ashido emocionado. Tenía lógica, la división de Kuchiki-sama era prácticamente heredada, y si él no tenía hijos, lo más probable es que lo heredara Ashido, o si no, podía entrenar para en el futuro liderar la división de su padre.

— ¡Yo un guerrero!— grito emocionado Ryo. Orihime vio la determinación en los ojos de su hijo, le recordaban tanto a Ichigo. No le gustaba la idea de ver a su hijo como un shinigami, pero debía comenzar a aceptarlo, eso estaba en su sangre. Aunque enviara a Ryo a la luna, o lo metiera en una burbuja, el pequeño había nacido para ser igual a su abuelo y padre, un shinigami, y muy posiblemente, capitán de alguna división.

— ¿Ryo-kun?— llamo Hisana. Ryo se volteo y enarqueo una ceja, esperando la pregunta. —Yo… ¿puedo ser la princesa a la que tú rescates?— pregunto la pequeña Abarai con sus mejillas rosadas. Orihime sonrió con ternura, estaba cien por ciento segura de que a Hisana le gustaba Ryo.

—Creo que sí, necesitare a alguien para rescatar— repuso Ryo sin la mayor importancia, volviendo a colocar su mirada en su plato. Orihime negó la cabeza, Ryo parecía ser igual de denso que su padre. Los ojos de la niña se volvieron brillosos y llenos de emoción al saber que Ryo iba a rescatarla.

— ¡Yo seré la princesa a la que Ryo rescate!— grito. Ya se imaginaba a sí misma en una torre, siendo rescatada por el valiente guerrero Ryo, en una armadura de plata y con una espada, asesinando el dragón y viviendo felices. ¡Amaba los cuentos que su tío le contaba! Si, incluso a Rukia le sorprendía que Byakuya le relatara historias de fantasía y cuentos de hadas a su pequeña y consentida sobrina.

—Hisana, eso no es una profesión, eso es un trabajo de medio tiempo. — le corrigió Ashido, negando la cabeza. La emoción se esfumo de la niña, quien parecía pensar en que otra probabilidad tenía. Hisana sonrió nuevamente al encontrarla.

—Pues seré doctora, así cuidare de las heridas de Ryo-kun— afirmo. Ryo la miro de reojo, para luego ladear la cabeza. ¿Quién decía que él iba a tener heridas? Él iba a ser el mejor guerrero con su papá, iba a pelear con los malos y hablarles con blasfemias como lo hacía su papá. Ah sí, ya se imaginaba a sí mismo, todo un chico malo.

Antes de que alguno prosiguiera con el tema, la puerta se abrió y Rukia e Ichigo entraron. Ambos mostraban caras llenas de preocupación, pero en cuanto vieron a los niños trataron de ocultarlas, mostrando las mejores sonrisas que tenían. Al menos a Rukia se le creía, pero Orihime no le creía la de Ichigo, tenía esa sonrisa que colocaba cada vez que estaba preocupado o triste.

— ¡Okaasan! ¡Ojisan!— corrió emocionada Hisana, para brincarle en los brazos a su madre. Rukia abrazo a la niña, y con algo de esfuerzo, la elevo. La pequeña Abarai le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre, aun emocionada de volverla a ver.

— ¡Okaasan, Inoue-san se va a casar conmigo cuando yo crezca!— exclamo feliz Ashiro. Rukia observó primero a su hijo y luego a Orihime, quien le hizo una señal de que continuara con el juego. Rukia asintió para luego mirar divertida a Ichigo, quien miraba como Ryo se acercaba enojado.

— ¡Que te dije que no!— comenzó Ryo, hasta llegar al lado de su padre, frente a Ashido— mi mamá es de mi papá, por eso no puedes casarte con ella. — Orihime coloco una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Ichigo, quien observaba junto a Rukia la escena de celos entre ambos niños.

— ¡Que si!— comenzó Ashido, con seguridad en su mirada.

— ¡Que no!— le espeto Ryo, con furia en sus ojos.

— ¡Que si!— volvió a gritar Ashido, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Que no!— le repitió Ryo, con su ceño fruncido, y con un fuego en su mirada que podría derretir hasta los témpanos de hielo del polo norte.

—Ashido, basta. Debemos irnos antes de que sea tarde, su tío y su papá están preocupados. Díganles gracias a Inoue— anuncio Rukia, dejando a Hisana en el suelo. La pequeña corrió hasta donde Inoue y le dio un fuerte abrazo, el que le devolvió la joven mujer, para luego darle un leve abrazo a Ryo. Ashido se acerco y le dio también un abrazo a Orihime, para antes de apartarse corriendo, besarle la mejilla. Un grito de frustración se escapo de los labios de Ryo, quien parecía advertirle que si volvía a hacerlo, lo mataba. —Gracias, Inoue— se despidió Rukia.

— ¡Mamá! ¡No quiero que te cases con Ashido!— continuo Ryo, aun enojado. El niño tenía su ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Ichigo observo con cierta diversión a su hijo, pero debía aceptar que si él fuera un niño pequeño y otro niño le decía eso a su mamá… el niño iba a ser niño muerto.

—Ryo, solo estaba jugando con Ashido-kun. Soy mucho mayor que él, ¿Cómo me voy a casar con Ashido-kun si es solo un niño?— un alivio invadió el alma de Ryo, pero decidió continuar con su ceño fruncido. —Lo prometo— Ichigo revolcó el cabello del niño, quien relajo los hombros y su ceño al escuchar la promesa de su mamá.

—Nadie se va a casar con mamá, excepto yo. Tú mismo lo dijiste, ella es de los dos, así que Ashido las tiene de perder, porque ni tú ni yo vamos a dejar que otra persona se acerque a mamá, ¿cierto? —dijo Ichigo al oído de su hijo, para que solo este escuchara su plan. Si su papá lo decía, era por algo, por eso asintió con fuerza y sonrió. Aun a pesar de la sonrisa en su rostro, Orihime podía descifrar la mirada del capitán, y era una llena de preocupación, y de miedo. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien. No solo por Ichigo, sino que había visto esa extraña mirada en los ojos de Kuchiki-san. Pero no podría hablar frente a Ryo, él aun era un niño y no comprendería sobre los problemas, además de que no quería asustarlo.

No fue hasta entrada la noche, donde Orihime por fin pudo encontrar la manera de conocer el por qué la preocupación de Kurosaki. Ichigo había estado todo el día en la casa, apenas habían hablado, a excepción de las ocasiones donde era sumamente necesario. El capitán se la había pasado jugando con Ryo y hablando con el niño, por lo que ella decidió dejarlo tranquilo, mientras ella cocinaba y buscaba alguna tarea por hacer en la casa. Pero ahora que Ichigo había llevado a dormir a Ryo-por petición del propio niño- ella esperaba en la habitación de ambos, vestida con su nuevo pijama favorito, el kimono blanco. Ichigo entro a la habitación en silencio y se sentó a un lado de Orihime.

—Ichi…—

—Aizen escapo— dijo sin dejar que la chica preguntara. La chica se quedo paralizada, como si fuera un robot al que acababan de apagar. Aizen escapo. Aizen escapo. Aizen escapo. AIZEN ESCAPO. Esas palabras comenzaban a correr por su mente, para luego ir directamente a su corazón, alma, cerebro, nervios, en fin, cada parte de su organismo.

—Ichigo— solo pudo balbucear, mientras las lágrimas de terror comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Qué sucedería si comenzaba una nueva guerra? ¿Qué sucedería con sus amigos? ¿Con su familia? Un miedo invadió sus nervios, provocando que comenzara a temblar y a titiritar ante un extraño frio que invadió su delgado cuerpo.

Ante la reación horrorizada de Orihime, Ichigo se acerco a ella, para atraerla hasta él y abrazarla, sintiendo los temblores y las lagrimas caer sobre su torso. ¡Como detestaba verla de esa forma! Sabia cuanto Orihime temía a hablar sobre lo ocurrido en Las Noches, sobre todo lo que había sucedido en el domo, cuando él se convirtió en aquel monstruo, pero lo que más la afectaba era todo lo relacionado con Aizen, y era obvio. Orihime era solo una adolescente, secuestrada por un maldito mal nacido, para sabe Dios qué cosas hacerle. Solo ella sabía que había ocurrido, e Ichigo estaba seguro de que no había sido nada bueno. Él le había instruido miedo, un horrible pavor hacia el tema, y esta era la prueba. Su amada estaba temblando y su piel estaba fría, como si estuviera en medio de una noche fría en Karakura. Sus sollozos eran ahogados y llenos de sentimientos y de miedo. Él detestaba verla de esa manera, le provocaba un nudo en la garganta.

—Hime, mírame. — le llamo, siendo ignorado por la temblorosa joven, quien escondía su rostro en el pecho de él. Ichigo suspiro, para luego subir la mirada de la joven hasta la altura de su rostro. Sus ojos tenían rastros de sangre, por la presión de estar llorando, mientras que sus pálidas mejillas estaban mojadas y levemente rojas. Algunos mechones de cabello se pegaban en su rostro debido a las lágrimas. En otra ocasión, la imagen de Orihime le hubiera sido cómica, incluso tierna, pero en esta situación, le provocaba que su corazón le diese un vuelco, y que otro extraño nudo se formara en su estomago. Odiaba verla llorar, y mucho más odiaba el no poder hacer algo para evitarlo. Cuando tuvo la atención de la afligida joven, hablo. —Todo va a estar bien. Él no se va acercar ni a Ryo ni a ti. Hemos tomado medidas preventivas, no se abrirán senkaimon ni nada por el estilo aquí. No podrá hacerles nada. Si tengo que dar mi vida, lo hare, porque no permitiré que nada les pase. Lo prometo. — los labios sonrosados de Orihime temblaron un poco.

—E-es a eso a lo que le temo, Ichigo. No le temo por qué me hagan daño a mí ni a Ryo, por que se que tú estarás con nosotros y nada nos pasara, temo por que se que tú saldrás herido, y no quiero que te pase nada malo. Si tu murieras…-su voz se quebró mientras un nuevo grupo de lagrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas- yo voy a morirme, Ichigo. Yo no podría soportarlo nuevamente, me moriría— Ichigo callo sus sollozos colocando uno de sus dedos en los labios de la chica, sintiendo la suavidad de estos.

—Nunca digas eso, Orihime. Si yo muriese, tú tienes que seguir viviendo por Ryo y por ti. No importa cuán desesperada estés, no puedes vencerte, tienes que seguir luchando por él y por ti, como hiciste durante todo este tiempo. — Orihime comenzó a llorar nuevamente, abrazándose al chico como si este fuera su salvavidas en medio de una tormenta. —Todo estará bien, Hime. Lo juro. — dijo el capitán, besando la cabeza de su novia. Para eso había dejado de ser humano, para ser más fuerte. Para cuando llegara el momento de volver a encontrarse con Aizen, vencerle definitivamente. Aun abrazados, la pareja se quedo dormida.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, ¿que les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado. Se que hasta ahora hemos visto a una Hime algo... sentimental, pero no se preocupen, que muy pronto la veremos en modo killer, asi que esperen eso prontito. Se que dije que abra lemmon en el proximo cap, pero ocurre que tengo un problema... que prefieren, un ShiroHime, o un Ichi/Hime o un Shiro/Hime/Ichi... jum, pervertidos, se que les gusto este ultimo, buahahaha no enserio, quiero que me digan que quieren para el proximo, para hacerlo y traerlo en dos o tres días *.*_

_Ahora bien, sobre Hisana y Ashido. Hisana no se parece ni a Rukia ni a Renji en su forma de ser. Como habran leido, es una niña 'sweet' y 'girly' ademas de soñadora, muy parecida a la Hime. ¿por que? Por que aunque no se bien como era la hermana de Rukia, quise poner a Hisanita de esa manera, como la princesita de la fam, o mejor dicho, la Hime del grupo... y como toda Hime, hay un Ichi quien es Ryo! Sobre Ashido... ese es el perver del grupo, digamos que sera en el futuro un Shunsui o un Urahara. Ya se ha enamorado de la Hime, cosas de niños, pero es un perver, ya veran! _

_Y sobre la escapada de Aizen... ya nos acercamos al tema principal... el que crean o no crean, no tengo idea de como va a ser. Pues les sere sincera, cada vez que escribo, ideo lo que ocurre en ese cap, pero no tengo idea de lo que ocurrira en el proximo, por eso debo releer cada capitulo para tratar de que todo encaje, y sacarle jugo a alguna palabra o huella que haya dejado en el otro cap... manias locas! Pero de todos modos, espero que les haya gustado, que me dejen ideas, preguntas, quejas, flores, tomates, ideas del lemon, a quienes quieren en el proximo cap, y a quien desean como el cuarto niño o niña del grupito de Ryo. Pues me despido! Nos leemos en el proximo cap^^_

**~ ~Killerqueen~ ~**


	5. Capítulo 4

**N/A: **últimamente me ha dado con escribir mis capítulos un poquito fresa, xD Asi que no me digan mala ni que todo lo que escribo son dramas y angst, por que verán que dentro de mis caps, siempre hay fluffy, xDD Este, ¿les he dije hola? ¿no? *zape en la cabeza por maleducada* Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssss como les va a mis amados lectores? Bien? ¿muy bien? ¿extremadamente bien? ¿muy mal? Bah, a vivir la vida, siempre he tenido en mi mente lo siguiente : vive, ríe y ama, y que el mundo haga lo que quiera, xDD Ya, dejo mis pensamientos liberales-filosóficos para otro momento :p

Pues como prometí cuando subí BS, aquí esta SC, con un nuevo cap algo pervet para todos mis lectores pervert. ¡y no se quejen! ¡TIENE 7 PAGINAS DE INTENSO LEMMON! y espero que les guste O.o'

Pues comenzare con darles un pequeño preview en mis propias palabras de lo que van a encontrar aquí. Verán ichihime, pero tambien Hichi/shirohime (uno de mis parings pervert predilectos). (- esto es en el lemmon, xD) Pues encontraran que el lemmon se divide en dos partes, la parte dulce que es la ichihime, nuestros dos amados pelinaranjas, que se aman, se adoran, se quieren y oh lala, son sweet & fluffy y la segunda parte que es la de shirohime que es la mas fuerte, pervert y lujuriosa (ademas de ser mi favorita, xDDDDDD) y claro no se por que, pero la primera parte se me hizo mas difícil que la segunda, ¿sera por que tengo una mente pervert? ¿o por que amo el personaje de Shiro? No se, y probablemente jamas lo sepa.

Este cap tiene mas acción (y no, no es de espada o peleas, es otro tipo de _'acción' _y un poquito de lo que se va a poder ver en el futuro, como la sorpresa (que Nypsy se pasaba pidiéndome en sus reviews; Te he complacido, Nypsy^^) ademas de que se explica que ha ocurrido en Hueco Mundo, por nuestra distinguida Ran-chan. Así que a leer. No se quejen si lo que ven es mucha pervercion, por que ustedes lo pidieron y yo cumplo con lo que me piden. Aunque ahora les diré algo, no habrá lemmon hasta por lo menos cinco o seis caps, así que disfruten este, xDD

**Agradecimientos: **Les agradezco a todos esos lectores (chorro de pervertidos) que siempre leen mis historias y que leen esta (en busca de que les traiga lemmons, lo se todo) No saben lo feliz que me hace leer cada uno de sus reviews. Mil y una gracia. Los amo hasta el infinito y mas allá (como Buzz lightyear, jajaja) Así que espero sus reviews!

**Disclaimer: **

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **Killerqueen-sempai no es propietaria de Bleach, sino Tite Kubo-sama (al que le estoy dando un par de clases para que pervierta mas al team naranja!)

**Toushiro Hitsugaya: **¡Matsumoto! ***rodea los ojos***

**Rangiku Matsumoto:** ¡Ahhh taicho, usted no es divertido!** *hace un puchero***

**Toushiro Hitsugaya: **Solo lee el disclaimer.

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **¡Hai, hai! Bleach es propiedad de Tite-sama, de la Pierrot y es publicado semanalmente en la Shonen Jump; que por cierto, desde hace mucho no salgo en un episodio!

**Toushiro Hitsugaya: **¡Matsumoto, callate!

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **No es justo taicho, yo soy la que lleva la diversion en Bleach! ¿quien va a pervertir a Hime-chan sino soy yo? ¿quien molestará a Ichigo cuando bese a Hime-chan sino soy yo? ¿quien molestara a Rukia cuando salga con Renji? ¿quien?

**Toushiro Hitsugaya: **...

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **¿Ve? Usted nos apoya, lo sé todo ;)

**Toushiro Hitsugaya: **ó.ó

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **No me mire de esa manera, taicho. Tambien lo molestaré a usted cuando tenga pareja! ;-)

**Toushiro Hitsugaya: **'x'

**Orihime Inoue: **-.-'

**Kurosaki Ichigo: **¬¬

* * *

><p><strong>CAP IV:<strong>

Su boca estaba sumamente seca, igual que sentía que sus mejillas estaban aun húmedas por sus lágrimas. Orihime abrió los ojos, sintiéndose atrapada en un fuerte abrazo. Observo que aun era de madrugada, podía ver la luna en el mismo centro del cielo, se veía tan hermosa, tan tranquila allí en lo alto del mundo, sin tener que preocuparse porque algo malo le pasara. Rozo uno de sus dedos en los fuertes brazos de Ichigo, para lentamente desabrocharse de su abrazo y levantarse con suma precaución de no despertarlo. El capitán se movió hacia un lado, Orihime se detuvo preocupada de haberlo despertado, pero el capitán no hizo ninguna muestra de que sus sueños se hubieran acabado, por el contrario, continuo sumergido, con su boca ligeramente abierta, provocando que la chica de cabello naranja llevara sus manos a sus labios para detener las risas que deseaban salir ante la imagen tan cómica de su adorado shinigami.

La mujer de cabello naranja camino en silencio hasta la cocina, la cual estaba sumergida en la oscuridad, excepto por los pequeños rayos de la luz de la luna que al menos le guiaban por donde debia caminar. Se acerco al mostrador donde busco un vaso de cristal y luego se dirigió a llenarlo de agua. Tomo con pequeños sorbos el preciado líquido-sintiendo como su garganta le daba las 'gracias' por detener la resequedad-, para luego pasar sus manos aun mojadas por sus mejillas, limpiando los rastros de lágrimas. Ella no debía volver a caer, ella no debía llorar porque Aizen se había escapado. No, ella debía ayudar a Ichigo en todo lo que pudiera y mantener alejado del peligro a su hijo. Y así iba a hacerlo, lo había hecho durante cinco años y ahora no iba a dejar que ningún hombre viniera a querer hacerle algo a su hijo, y mucho menos Aizen. Sobre su cadáver.

Con pasos determinados, pero suaves-algo que la chica hacia sin percatarse y con extrema gracia-, Inoue entro a la habitación de Ryo, quien dormía tranquilamente. Su ceño estaba totalmente relajado, mientras que su pequeña boca estaba algo abierta, como Ichigo. Su cabello naranja era todo un desastre y su cuerpo estaba acostado en una mala forma, con uno de sus pies hacia afuera de la cama, y una de sus manos estaba pinchada bajo su pequeño cuerpo, por no mencionar que su manta estaba casi en el suelo, siendo sostenida por su pie izquierdo. Orihime sonrió maternalmente para luego acercarse y tomar la manta en sus manos. Olía a su hijo y también a Ichigo. No sabía porque, pero ella tenía ese extraño 'don' de poder reconocer los aromas de las personas-específicamente la de sus dos hombres más importantes-, y con tan solo llevar su nariz a la manta, se percato de que tenia los aromas únicos de los dos Kurosakis. Olía a menta y a canela… era extraño, pero esos eran los aromas que por lo general reconocía en sus dos amados de cabello naranja electrizante.

Con algo de trabajo, Orihime arreglo a Ryo-liberando su mano izquierda de su torso (el que la estaba aplastando) y arreglo sus piernas para que no estuvieran fuera de la cama-, para que al final este volviera a dormirse en la misma posición. Orihime frunció el ceño, y con suma paciencia volvió a arreglar el cuerpo de su hijo, para luego arroparlo con la manta azulada. Ryo se movió de lado, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, para luego relajarlo y balbucear algo parecido a _'un ataque alienígena' _Orihime se quedo ligeramente paralizada. ¡Su hijo también soñaba con la invasión de los alienígenas! Oh Dios, eso solo podía significar que ella y Ryo eran los elegidos para llevar el mensaje de rendición a la raza humana. Esos malvados alienígenas querían que todos se rindieran y que fueran los esclavos de su civilización. Orihime se pregunto si ella y Ryo-y con suerte Ichigo- podrían ser perdonados por ser los que llevaran el mensaje-bueno, al menos ella y Ryo, aunque quizás Ichigo también tuviera esos sueños- Aun en su estado, escucho como su hijo cambiaba repentinamente de sueño, para mascullar '_sushi'._ Inoue rio, tendría que prepararle sushi a Ryo, era su comida predilecta, no entendía por qué, pero ese niño lo amaba.

Luego de volver a arropar con la manta a Ryo y arreglarlo por tercera vez, Orihime salió de la habitación, cerrándola suavemente. Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se percato del reatsiu familiar que estaba tras de ella. Por eso, cuando se dio la vuelta, dio un salto del susto, mientras una mano le cerraba la boca, impidiendo que gritara y despertara a Ryo. La mano de Ichigo libero la boca de Orihime, mientras esta se llevaba sus manos a su corazón, el que estaba palpitando a mil por hora.

— ¡Me asustaste!— exclamó en apenas un murmullo, aun con sus manos en su pecho. Lo menos que esperaba encontrarse tras de ella era a un descamisado Ichigo, con su cabello revuelto y con sus ojos fijamente clavados en ella. No era que la imagen la perturbara-por Kami-sama que no (era todo lo contrario)-sino que pensaba que él aun estaba dormido y no se lo esperaba.

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte— se lamento el joven. Él se había levantado para tomar agua, y al ver que Inoue no estaba a su lado una preocupación lo invadió, hasta que percibió su suave reatsiu en la habitación de Ryo. Fue a la cocina por el agua y al culminar, decidió ir a la habitación de su hijo para comprobar que todo estuviera bien. Se había encontrado con una espaciada Orihime-algo que no era nada nuevo- arropando a su hijo y tratando de arreglar su mala forma de dormir, sin conseguir ningún resultado positivo.

—No es nada— comento la chica dedicándole una sonrisa tranquila. Orihime se acerco a Ichigo y recostó su cabeza sobre el torso desnudo de este, suspirando lentamente. El capitán llevo sus manos hasta la cintura de la chica y la sujeto delicadamente, como si ella fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Orihime amaba ese trato de Ichigo, tan delicado y suave, ella era la única que podía conocer ese trato de él hacia ella. —Te amo— susurro a su pecho, para luego subir su mirada, y sonreírle nuevamente a su shinigami.

—Yo también te amo, Hime— sus labios se deslizaron hasta los de ella, besándolos suavemente. La chica cerro sus ojos-de la misma manera que lo había hecho Ichigo- para dejar que la suavidad de los labios de Ichigo tomaran control de todo. Sus labios se entreabrieron, permitiendo que la lengua de él-la que estaba desde hacía poco más de un par de segundos solicitando el poder entrar- se deslizara a su boca, moviéndose lenta y suavemente, luchando con su lengua por mantener el control, lo que la lengua de Ichigo obtuvo sin problema alguno.

—I-Ichi…— gimió Inoue en sus labios. El chico llevo sus manos al cuello de la chica, masajeándolo, luego deslizo sus dedos por las hebras de cabello naranja de su compañera. Los dos aumentaron la pasión en sus besos e Ichigo atrajo a Orihime mas hacia él, para luego llevarla hasta una de las paredes y acorralarla en ella. Los dedos traviesos del chico dejaron de jugar con su cabello para luego ir hasta el frente de su yukata y deslizarse por dentro de este, encontrando los rosados y erectos pezones de la chica, dándole un leve pellizco. La chica inclino su cabeza hacia la pared, mordiendo sus labios fuertemente y evitando a toda costa que un fuerte gemido abandonara su boca. —Aquí no, Ichigo. — murmuró la chica, besando el cuello del capitán, mordiéndolo suavemente. Kurosaki gimió roncamente al sentir los dientes de la chica sobre su cuello, sin olvidarse de cómo las palabras de la chica habían sonado tan terriblemente sensuales en su cuello. Sin duda alguna él la necesitaba. La deseaba demasiado, tenía que estar dentro de ella. Era de vida o muerte.

Sin esfuerzo alguno la tomo entre sus brazos y la subió, Inoue enredo sus piernas en su cintura, logrando que ambos sexos tuvieran una fuerte fricción que provoco que ambos gimieran. La chica apretó un poco más sus piernas en su cintura, para que esa fricción tan deliciosa no se perdiera-algo que honestamente Ichigo estaba agradeciendo-.

A grandes zancadas, y sin pensar claramente a donde ir, Ichigo llego hasta la cocina, acercándose al mostrador y colocando la mitad del peso de la chica sobre este. Orihime se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que iban a hacer el amor en ¡la cocina! Estaba casi segura de que cada vez que la utilizara iba a sonrojarse hasta el máximo y quizás un terrible sangrado nasal se apoderara de ella.

Sin más, Ichigo subió uno de sus dedos, rozando con sensualidad sus muslos, hasta llevarlos hasta lo más intimo de la mujer que estaba en sus brazos. Inoue gimió un poco mas fuerte al percibir uno de los dedos del chico en su interior, moviéndose con gracia y con cierta rapidez. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, pronto pasarían a algo más movido. El solo imaginarlo la hizo sonrojarse. Con brusquedad le quito la yukata, dejándola caer tendida sobre el mostrador. La chica se recostó en este, gimiendo al percibir los labios de Ichigo sobre sus senos, mordiendo sus pezones erectos, y pasando su lengua, enredándolos y molestándolos, provocando gemidos de frustración de la chica.

Sus dedos continuaban con su misión, mientras que su lengua aun se mantenía molestado y mordiendo los pechos de su amada. Orihime arqueo su espalda para acercarse más al hombre, besando sus labios y mordiéndolos. Luego deslizo sus labios por la línea de su mandíbula, dejando besos mojados en esta, para llegar a su cuello y comenzar a morderlo y besarlo, además de pasar su lengua caliente por este, provocando que Ichigo gimiera en su pecho. Los dos gimieron en el acto, Ichigo por sentir la lengua de la chica en su cuello, y ella por percibir el gemido-tan sensual y ronco- de Kurosaki sobre su pecho desnudo. La escena era una sensual y calurosa, solo la luna era testigo de lo que allí estaba ocurriendo.

Ichigo acomodo el cuerpo de la chica de cabello naranja en el centro de la mesa, para luego el subirse a esta sin problema alguno, continuando con sus deliciosas caricias en el pecho de ella. Bajo sus labios al delgado estomago de la chica, besándolo y pasando su lengua sobre este, provocando las suaves risillas de la sonrojada chica. —Me estás haciendo cosquillas— rio la chica, a lo que Ichigo solo pudo responder con una de esas sonrisas que tanto ella adoraba. Sus labios se encontraron con sus muslos color porcelana y comenzaron a besarlo con ternura y amor, todo lo que él sentía por ella, aun con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Orihime arqueo su cuerpo nuevamente al percibir los labios suaves de Ichigo en su anatomía más sensible. El capitán comenzó a acariciar con su lengua sus labios íntimos, provocando gemidos un poco más altos de Orihime. Con una sonrisa de lado Ichigo observo a su adorada novia. —Yo tu dejaría de gemir tan fuerte, no es que me moleste, pero Ryo puede escucharlos— dijo con cierto toque de diversión. Debía admitir que ese suceso era ciertamente excitante, hacer el amor con su novia, en la cocina y procurando de que su hijo no los descubriera. Sin duda alguna tendría que repetir esa locura nuevamente.

La chica asintió, mordiendo fuertemente sus labios, provocando que saboreara un poco de su sangre. Ichigo subió sus labios nuevamente a los suyos, saboreando la sangre de estos. El sabor de su interior y la de su sangre se mezclaron en los labios de ambos, mientras sus lenguas volvían a luchar por el control.

—Ichi… te necesito…ahora…— gimió entre besos Orihime. El chico se posiciono nuevamente sobre ella, separando sus piernas, y de un movimiento lento unió sus sexos, provocando un gemido fuerte de la chica el que él acallo con su boca. Su respiración se volvió agitada, mientras que las piernas de la chica se volvían a enredar en su cintura, arqueando su espalda y provocando que su unió fuera mucho mas intima. Ichigo llevo sus manos tras la espalda de la chica, mientras él se arrodillaba, evitando que ella fuera a caerse. Orihime cerró sus manos tras el cuello de Ichigo, besándolo nuevamente. Una guerra campal se estaba celebrando, dos lenguas luchaban por control, igual que dos cuerpos luchaban por quien debía llevar el ritmo.

—Ahh, Ichi— lloro Orihime, mordiendo nuevamente sus labios ante los deliciosos mordiscos del chico en sus pezones. Ichigo llevo sus manos a la cintura de la chica, moviéndola y atrayéndola a él, mientras que sus cuerpos mantenían un ritmo lento, el que de un momento a otro aumento, comenzando a moverse con un poco mas de brusquedad y rapidez. —…Ahh…—

—…ahh…— jadeo el chico sobre los pechos de su mujer. Orihime se recostó nuevamente sobre el tope del mostrador, estirando sus manos y agarrando fuertemente las esquinas de este, enterrando sus uñas sobre la madera, provocándole un dolor, que fue sucedido por un terrible éxtasis en la parte baja de su ombligo. Sus músculos internos comenzaron a cerrarse sobre el miembro de Ichigo, provocando que ambos gimieran y jadearan, excitados.

El chico coloco todo su peso sobre sus puños, los cuales estaban cerrados, y colocados a cada lado de Orihime. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, y comenzaron una nueva batalla campal. Los movimientos de ambas cinturas se volvieron más rápidos-si es que podía decirse de esa manera- mientras que la chica volvía a arquear su espalda, acercando una vez más su cuerpo.

Una explosión de fuegos artificiales fue llevada a cabo en el interior de la chica, cuando él 'exploto' dentro de ella y lo libero todo. Los fluidos calientes de la chica se mezclaron con los de él, mientras que ambos cuerpos aun continuaban moviéndose, esta vez de manera más lenta. Cuando sus visiones volvieron a aclararse-luego de haber estado borrosas durante segundos- los dos cuerpos, sudados y cansados, sin mencionar que estaban agitados, cayeron sobre el mostrador. Ichigo aun estaba dentro de ella, y así quería estar un rato más, al menos hasta que su respiración se controlara. Los pechos de la chica se movían al ritmo de su agitada respiración. Kurosaki sonrió al escuchar los fuertes latidos del corazón de la chica, nadie más podría provocar esos latidos, sino era él, y eso sin duda alimentaba su ego masculino. Salió de su interior y volvió a recostarse sobre su pecho, escuchando como los latidos volvían a ser normales en el pecho de Orihime.

La chica cerró sus ojos un momento, tratando de encontrar la tranquilidad que necesitaba para recuperar su respiración. Los labios de Ichigo se 'estrellaron' de manera brusca, salvaje sobre sus labios, entrando su lengua sin permiso alguno a su interior, sometiendo a su lengua a hacer lo que él quisiera. La chica abrió sus ojos ante el acto tan salvaje, al percibir como sus senos eran masajeados con el mismo acto brusco. Su mirada se encontró con una negra y con irises doradas, quienes la miraban con lujuria y deseo, sin contar con la presencia de un reatsiu algo oscuro.

—_**Hola nuevamente, Hime-chan— **_dijo el hollow con su voz cínica, pellizcando fuertemente uno de los pezones de la chica, provocando un gemido de dolor, que a los oídos del hollow había sido uno completamente sensual. Orihime trato de incorporarse, pero las manos del hollow se lo prohibieron, de la misma manera que su fuerte y tonificado cuerpo sobre el de ella, aplastándola y provocando otra fricción del contacto de ambos cuerpos desnudos. _**—uhn, uhn— **_chasqueó la lengua el hollow, para acercar más su rostro al de la chica. —_**Es mi tiempo ahora, princesa. Solo tienes dos opciones, o ser una niña buena y hacer todo lo que yo quiera, o ser una niña mala y tratar de detenerme… y con eso solo conseguirás que me excite mas y que te folle de una manera fuerte y brusca.— **_el hollow paso su lengua caliente por las mejillas de la chica, saboreándola completamente.

—P-por favor, hollow-san… Ryo está en la habitación, devuelve a Ichigo…— balbuceo Orihime, con voz temblorosa. Si bien el hollow se había presentado el día antes, y una que otra vez en algún momento intimo pasado de Ichigo y ella, jamás había sido de esta manera. Orihime pensaba que eso era imposible, y ahora la vida le estaba diciendo que nada era imposible. No es que le tuviera miedo al hollow, era simplemente que el hollow se aparecía en momentos bastante… íntimos.

El hollow sonrió cínicamente y busco con una de sus manos el obi blanco del kimono de la chica y comenzó a moverlo entre sus dedos. Liberando las manos de la chica, posiciono su cuerpo sobre el de ella, prácticamente sentándose sobre la cintura de la chica y rozando su ya erecto miembro por el ombligo de la chica. _**—Bien, Hime-chan, ya que hay un testigo dormido, tenemos que tomar decisiones drásticas. Yo no perderé mi oportunidad de hacerlo salvaje, pero no puedo permitir que grites, y desde luego que si lo harás. —**_ bufo el hollow albino, deslizando su mirada por todo el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, hasta llevarla a los labios de esta, donde el labio inferior temblaba. Bajo su rostro hasta el de ella y comenzó a besarlo bruscamente, mordiéndolo y provocando que algo de sangre corriera por estos, logrando que el hollow gimiera ante el delicioso sabor de la sangre de la chica. Se aparto de ella y volvió a sonreír ante la mirada perpleja y horrorizada de Orihime. Acerco el obi hasta el rostro de la mujer de cabello naranja, y con cierta delicadeza-si es que podía llamarse de esa manera el acto del hollow- amordazo la boca de la chica, provocando que Inoue lanzara un grito que no pudo ser escuchado por la tela en su boca. —_**Grita, Hime, eso me excita mucho más. —**_dicho esto, el hollow-quien había reído ante el grito de la chica- llevo su boca hasta el cuello porcelana de la chica y comenzó a besarlo y deslizar su lengua por él.

Aunque no deseaba hacerlo, su cuerpo respondió a las caricias salvajes del hollow, haciéndola arquear su cuerpo y que gimiera. El hollow mordió su cuello, provocando que algo de sangre manchara su piel blanca. Fue doloroso pero de la misma manera excitante, nunca había recibido una caricia tan extraña, dolorosa y sensual. Era como si el hollow la estuviera marcando como de la propiedad de Ichigo y de él mismo. La chica gimió de dolor, pero a pesar de estar amordazada, aquel gemido si se había podido escuchar, y había sido uno sensual y atrayente al hollow, como si estuviera pidiéndole que continuara-claro de manera subliminal-. El albino, al que mentalmente la chica le había colocado por nombre Shiro-porque según una antigua descripción que le había dado Ichigo, ese hollow era sumamente blanco, a excepción de sus ojos-, paso su lengua por el cuello, limpiando y saboreando la sangre. Toda su concentración estaba sobre la herida, la que estaba besando y limpiándola con vehemencia. El hollow se separo y Orihime volvió a observar con horror como en sus labios y su mandíbula estaba manchada por su sangre, provocando una imagen macabra y… si, Inoue debía aceptar que verlo de esa manera era sumamente… sexy. ¿Acaso ella era masoquista? ¿Acaso ella estaba mentalmente mal? No lo sabía, y probablemente no lo supiera nunca.

Shiro llevo sus dedos a los pezones erectos de la chica, y comenzó a jugar con ellos, mordiéndolos, lambiéndolos con brusquedad. Su boca estaba sobre el pecho izquierdo, mientras que su mano estaba masajeando el derecho, provocando los gemidos incontrolados de la chica, quien había cerrado los ojos para no ver lo que estaba sucediendo, ya que le provocaba vergüenza. El albino la hizo mirarlo a los ojos. —_**Nah, uh… la princesa tiene que verlo todo…— **_inserto uno de sus dedos en el interior de la chica sin cuidado alguno, provocando que esta lanzara un gemido y que su rostro formara una mueca de placer y dolor. _**—…y continuar gritando para mi…— **_el dedo índice de su mano comenzaba a moverse de manera brusca dentro de ella, para luego buscar su clítoris y comenzar a molestarlo, provocando los gemidos-tan vergonzosos- de frustración en ella. —_**Bien, Hime-chan, vamos a liberar tus frustraciones— **_rio el hollow al ver la mirada de suplica de la chica, quien mordía el obi tratando de controlar los gemidos que amenazaban con salir de sus labios, aunque desde luego no se iban a escuchar con claridad.

Sin control y de forma salvaje, el hollow entrara en ella, haciendo que la chica arqueara su espalda por el dolor y dejara escapar un gemido, el que nuevamente fue silenciado por su obi. _**—Joder—**_ dijo el hollow con voz ronca, al sentir que tan estrecho era el interior de la chica. No había ningún movimiento suave, todos eran fuertes y salvajes. Si Ichigo en su 'forma' humana era suave, dulce y siempre buscaba su comodidad, el hollow era todo lo contrario, era salvaje, brusco y no era nada dulce, sino pervertido y lujurioso. Pero debía confesar-por muy vergonzoso que fuese- que ella amaba todas las formas de Ichigo, incluyendo al hollow pervertido y sádico que estaba sobre ella.

Orihime enterró sus uñas en su espalda, logrando que el hollow gimiera y volviera a moverse con mas brusquedad dentro de ella. La chica alcanzo el orgasmo en minutos, lanzando un nuevo gemido, mientras que su vista se nublaba, volviéndose blanca por unos segundos. El hollow aun no había alcanzado su placer, eso lo sabía porque no había percibido su 'explosión' y tampoco había detenido sus movimientos.

Sin explicación alguna, Shiro salió de su interior, y la chica suspiro. Por lo visto se había cansado, pensó con sus ojos cerrados. La suerte no estaba a su favor. El hollow se bajo del mostrador y halo por sus muslos el cuerpo de la chica con tanta delicadeza como era posible en un hollow sádico. Orihime observo con confusión como el hollow la colocaba de pie y como de un momento a otro, donde lo estaba observando, dejaba de verlo para ver el salón comedor cuando este la volteo. La hizo colocar su peso sobre el mostrador y tomo entre sus manos-desde la parte de atrás- sus pechos, y sin decir algo, volvió a entrar en la chica por su parte trasera, provocando que esta callera sobre el mostrador, temblorosa ante esa nueva experiencia jamás vivida. Inoue mordió el obi, liberando el dolor que había sentido al ser embestida de esa manera tan fuerte.

La chica, junto al hollow, lanzo un gemido ante una de las fuertes y tan profundas embestidas. Orihime estuvo a punto de caer, pero el hollow-utilizando nuevamente esa tan rara delicadeza que casi nunca mostraba, pero que le hacía recordar a Ichigo- la sujeto, pegándola a su cuerpo, mientras que desde la parte trasera comenzaba a besar su mandíbula, y sus dedos comenzaban a jugar nuevamente con su sexo. Un segundo orgasmo la hizo tambalearse, pero el hollow no dejo que callera, sino que continuo con sus embestidas. —_**Gime nuevamente para mi, princesa—**_dijo el hollow con voz ronca a su oído. Nuevamente gimieron juntos, solo que esta vez era el tercer orgasmo de la chica y el primero de él. Antes de que por tercera vez consecutiva, el cuerpo cansado de la chica callera al suelo, el hollow la tomo en brazos y utilizando Shunpo la llevo hasta la habitación, donde la coloco sobre la cama, y él se dejo caer al otro.

Su rey era un maldito bastardo y suertudo. No había otra forma de cómo llamarle.

Desato el obi de los labios de la chica, los que luego beso, esta vez con algo parecido-para la chica-como ternura. ¿Un hollow podía ser tierno y suave cuando se lo proponía? Bueno, estaban hablando del hollow de Ichigo, así que no debía ser como el resto, ¿cierto?

— ¿Cuál es tú nombre, hollow-san? Por que supongo que no te llamas Ichigo, ¿o sí?— pregunto repentinamente Orihime, luego de haber recuperado el aliento. Era cierto que en su mente le decía Shiro, pero no podía llamarle de esa forma si ese no era su nombre.

—_**No tengo nombre. — **_respondió el hollow, jugando con varios mechones del cabello de la princesa. Ichigo jamás le había llamado por un nombre, siempre le decía _'maldito, cabrón, o freak'_ aunque él realmente no le importara tener un nombre. ¡Por el amor al sake, era un hollow, no un jodido humano! _**—Joder no, ¡no me llamo como ese marica!— **_dijo exasperado. Si sus ojos no hubieran sido tan difíciles de poder descifrar, quizás Orihime se hubiera fijado en como el hollow los rodeaba.

—Pero todos tenemos un nombre, hollow-san. — argumento la chica. Era estúpido que alguien no tuviera nombre, además de ser algo cruel. ¡Incluso los hollows debían tener un nombre! — ¿Y cómo te llama Ichigo o Zangetsu-san? Tienes que tener un nombre, hollow-san, sino los duendecitos azules irán a molestarte a tu hogar y no estarán felices hasta que no tengas un nombre. Un nombre te hace ser quien eres, es importante que lo tengas, porque te hacer ser…—

—_**Tch, Si me pones un nombre, ¿dejaras de hablar?—**_ pregunto el hollow ligeramente irritado por que la chica estuviera hablando y haciéndolo ver como si se tratara de un humano. Una vez más, ¡él era un hollow! ¿Y qué carajos eran esos duendes azules de los que hablaba la chica a cada rato? Era cierto que Hime-chan era linda-no, no linda, preciosa, sensual, en fin una diosa- pero joder, lo que tenia de hermosa, a veces lo tenia de despistada y loca.

Pero lo que el hollow no se esperaba era que la chica sonriera de la forma que siempre le dedicaba a Ichigo, esa sonrisa supernova que hacía que su estúpido rey sonriera como un idiota y que en su mundo interior el sol saliera. La princesa de cabello naranja comenzó a asentir con felicidad de tener el gran privilegio de colocarle un nombre al hollow de Ichigo. No solo tenía un hijo de Kurosaki, sino que su hollow interno, la otra parte de él, le estaba permitiendo que lo nombrara y eso sin duda la hacía sentir especial. —Sí, sí, Hollow-san. Qué te parece…mmm… ¿Shirosaki-kun? ¡Shiro-kun!— exclamo la chica feliz. El hollow enarqueo una ceja y luego chasqueo la lengua.

—_**Como sea, Hime-chan, ahora duerme—**_ dijo el hollow, quien ahora poseía un nombre. Shirosaki, el nombre que la princesa del rey y suya-quien ahora pasaba a ser la reina- le había colocado. No estaba mal. El cuerpo de Orihime estaba tan agotado, que se acurruco cerca del cuerpo del hollow, que era el cuerpo de su amado shinigami, y recostó su cabeza sobre el torso de este y sin más, se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Cualquier otra chica hubiera llorado o temido de la presencia del hollow después de lo ocurrido, pero Orihime no actuaria de esa manera, ese hollow, Shiro-kun, era parte de Ichigo, era Ichigo en cierta forma, así que si ella lo rechazara, sería como si lo rechazara a él. —_**Lindos sueños, Hime. — **_dijo el hollow antes de ser sumergido a la oscuridad y perder el control.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Por cuarta vez, Ichi-kun, que Shiro-kun no me hizo daño. — _"bueno, no tanto daño, al menos" _argumento Orihime, cambiando su ropas por una para estar en la casa. Ichigo la observaba preocupado desde la cama, para luego tomar la mano de la chica y hacerla caer sobre la cama. Con sus dedos investigo la piel desnuda de la chica, observando las marcas de sus dientes en su cuello, y algunos pellizcos en sus pechos.

— ¡Maldito cabrón!— exclamo furioso al ver la mordida. Orihime lo tranquilizo con una sonrisa cálida, para luego cubrir su cuerpo con una de las mantas y abrazar a Ichigo. El chico, quien también estaba desnudo, le devolvió el abrazo, observando la mordida. — ¿Desde cuanto tanta confianza con ese… 'freak', Hime? ¿Shiro-kun?— pregunto el joven capitán, frunciendo el ceño, aun abrazado a la chica. Ese maldito hollow no solo siempre estaba fastidiando su vida, sino que ahora su adorada novia lo veía como un amigo. Bueno, tampoco era que le estuviera del todo mal, porque significaba que Orihime lo amaba tanto que incluso aceptaba su parte 'freak'.

—No fue tan malo Ichi, la mordida no duele y fue…— sus mejillas se sonrojaron, para luego morder sus labios. —… un poco excitante…— confeso avergonzada y ocultando su rostro en el cabello naranja del chico, y quien se había quedado sin palabras por la confesión tan valiente de Orihime. —Y… Shiro-kun me dio el privilegio de que le colocara un nombre. Ichi-kun, ¡él no tenía nombre! ¡Y eso es tan cruel!— defendió al hollow la chica, provocando que Ichigo la escuchara sorprendido.

"_**Luego me das las gracias, rey" **_rio el hollow desde el interior, mientras Zangetsu negaba su cabeza y murmuraba algo que había sonado como _'pervertido idiota'._

"_Tu cállate, y prepárate, por que cuando entre, pateare tu trasero hasta que me supliques por tu vida". _Rugió Ichigo en su mundo interior. El hollow estallo en risas. El mundo interior del rey estaba completamente soleado, aunque si se podían apreciar en el ambiente cierta tensión y preocupación, y todo se debía a Aizen.

—_**Claro rey, cuando quieras. Aunque si duda alguna el que suplicara por su vida serás tú. — **_rio el hollow, provocando que Ichigo volviera a rugir de mal humor. Ese jodido freak iba a pagarlas por haberse aprovechado de Orihime de esa forma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Significa que todas las entradas a Hueco Mundo están bloqueadas. El idiota de Aizen ha tomado la grandiosa precaución de sellar cada entrada a Hueco Mundo, y no hay forma de poder entrar. El capitán Kurotsushi está investigando alguna solución, porque no se puede entrar de la misma forma que en la guerra de invierno. Quizás tarden semanas, quizás meses y aun no sabemos cómo atacaremos a Aizen. — explico Matsumoto a Orihime, la que estaba sentada al lado de Rukia, mientras los tres niños, Hisana, Ryo y Ashiro, jugaban en el jardín de la casa de los Kurosaki. Habían transcurrido tres semanas donde los capitanes y las fuerzas tácticas del Gotei 13 estuvieron planeando una invasión a Hueco Mundo para detener a Aizen. Desgraciadamente el ex capitán se encargo de sellar las entradas, siendo imposible de que pudieran entrar allí.

—Nii-sama piensa que tardaremos bastante en poder hallar una forma para poder entrar a Hueco Mundo. — Rukia llevo la taza de té a sus labios, dándole un ligero sorbo. Los capitanes se encontraban reunidos desde hacían horas, y los tenientes estaban libres, aguardando por las indicaciones, aunque se suponía que no iban a poder hacer nada. Si no se podía entrar a Hueco Mundo, solo podían esperar a que Aizen decidiera dar el frente, y ellos estaban seguros de que no sería pronto. Sousuke debía preparar su ejército, él no iba a arriesgarse a perder nuevamente. No de la misma forma que había perdido en el pasado. Él no cometería los mismos errores.

—Es más grave de lo que parece, ¿cierto?— pregunto Orihime. Las dos shinigamis asintieron; las tres mujeres volvieron a tomar de su te, cada una sumergida en sus propios pensamientos. Las tres tenían como pareja un capitán, lo que suponía que sus preocupaciones aumentaban. Orihime no quería que nada le ocurriera a Ichigo, Rukia temía que Renji fuera enviado a Hueco Mundo en cuento pudieran abrir alguna garganta y Matsumoto no quería volver a perder a un ser amado (Hisagi) por culpa de Aizen.

—Mamá, dile a este baka que yo practicaba karate en el mundo humano. — grito Ryo, empujando a Ashiro, para luego lanzar una patada de ejemplo, sin pegarle a ninguno de los dos. El ultimo niño se rio (Ashiro), colocándose de pie y sacándole la lengua a Ryo, para luego echarse a correr cuando el pequeño Kurosaki comenzó a correrlo por el jardin. Hisana, la que tenía un conejo de Chappy gigante, corría tras de Ryo, gritándole que debía regresar para continuar con su juego de mamá y papá, que su 'hijo' estaba llorando. Orihime y Rukia rieron al ver a los dos pequeños niños discutir sobre quien debía cuidar el 'bebe', cuyo papel era interpretado por el conejo Chappy. La pequeña Abarai se cruzo de brazos, para luego regañar a Ryo por dejarle el bebe a ella, a lo que el Kurosaki replico que su deber era pelear y defender, no darle leche al bebe.

Era más que obvio para las tres mujeres, que la pequeña Hisana estaba enamorada de Ryo. Desde hacían tres semanas, la niña solo jugaba a la 'mamá y al papá' con Ryo, quien no se veía molesto por continuarle el juego. Por su parte, Ashiro se entretenía sacando de quicio al Kurosaki, molestándolo con su aparente boda con Orihime, quien le continuaba el juego. Los tres niños continuaron corriendo, entrando a la casa, Ryo corriendo tras de Ashiro, e Hisana siguiendo a Ryo, junto a su pequeño hijo, entiéndase Chappy.

—Creo que al final ustedes dos serán familia. — se rió Matsumoto, provocando las risas entre las dos mujeres. Y no estaba nada mal, era todo lo contrario. Orihime y Rukia estaban maravilladas de que al final, cuando crecieran, Ryo e Hisana fueran parejas. ¡Quedarían en familia!

—Hai— mascullo Orihime, aun riendo. La mujer de cabello naranja coloco la taza de té sobre la mesa, llevándose las manos a su boca. De un momento a otro, unas horribles nauseas la habían atacado. Respiro hondamente y se calmaron. Se coloco de pie para tomar las tazas e ir a lavarlas, cuando su vista se nublo y sin más, Inoue cayó al suelo, solo logrando escuchar un "¡Inoue!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sabía que debía levantarse, que llevaba demasiado tiempo acostada y que tenía mucha sed y hambre. Su estomago iba a comenzar a gruñir si ella no se despertaba y buscaba algo de comer. Llevo sus manos a su rostro, estrujando sus ojos y abriéndolos, percatándose por primera vez que estaba en un lugar totalmente ajeno a su casa. Esa no era la habitación de ella y de Ichigo, y tampoco era la de Ryo.

Estaba oscuro, ni siquiera se podía ver la luna por las ventanas, las cuales estaban decoradas con unas cortinas transparentes, las que se movían con la suave brisa nocturna. La chica, con algo de esfuerzo, se incorporo, observando todo a su alrededor, encontrándose con una imagen que la hizo preocuparse. En una silla, a un par de pies de distancia de ella, estaba Ichigo, con sus ropas de capitán, sentado y dormido. Tenía su rostro sobre su mano izquierda, mientras que sus largas piernas estaban estiradas, su boca estaba entre abierta, mientras que su pecho se movía de arriba hacia abajo debido a sus largas respiraciones. Orihime estaba segura de que al día siguiente el capitán iba a tener muchísimo dolor en todo su cuerpo, por la mala forma en la que estaba acostado.

Ante la preocupada mirada de Orihime, los ojos de Kurosaki se abrieron, encontrándose con su novia, la que estaba sentada sobre la cama de una de las habitaciones de la cuarta división. El chico se incorporo de un solo impulso, encaminándose hasta la cama y sonriéndole de forma cálida a la chica.

—Ichigo-kun, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Ryo?— pregunto la chica, con voz rasposa debido a la sed. El capitán busco en uno de los estantes un envase de cristal, para luego verter en el agua y dárselo a la chica. —Arigatou— agradeció Inoue, tomando un sorbo de agua. Su garganta sintió un gran alivio cuando el agua se deslizo por ella.

—Estas en la cuarta división. Te desmayaste en la tarde y Rangiku-san y Rukia te trajeron aquí. Unohana-taicho me mando a buscar y aquí estoy desde hace unas cuatro o cinco horas, esperando a que despertaras de tu sueño, dormilona. Y Ryo está en casa de la enana y del mandril. Al principio se rehusaba a ir sino sabia de ti, pero Rukia lo convenció de que todo estaría bien y al final se fue con ellos. — relato el chico en voz baja.

—Pobre Ryo, debe estar muy preocupado. — suspiro la chica, mordiendo sus labios. —Oh, entonces me desmaye. Creo que no desayune muy bien, los duendes azules se robaron el wasabi y trate de encontrarlo y…—

—Hime, estas embarazada. — dijo sin mas Ichigo, sentándose a un lado de la chica, quien se había quedado sin habla, dejando su boca abierta. —Unohana-taicho lo comprobó hace al menos dos horas. Tuve que rogarle bastante para que me dijera que tenías, ya que quería darte la noticia primero a ti, pero debido a que tuvo que ir a la primera división y no tuvo otra opción que decírmelo. — Ichigo tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, mientras que la chica aun continuaba con la boca abierta. ¿Ella estaba embarazada? No es que lo dudara, porque realmente no se habían cuidado para nada, pero… ella pensaba que no iba a quedar embarazada estando en su forma espiritual.

— ¿Embarazada?— pregunto la chica, aun sin poder creerlo. Ichigo asintió, aun con la torpe sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando Unohana le explico sobre el embarazo de la chica, él no podia creerlo. Iba a ser padre por segunda vez. Las mejillas de la chica se humedecieron gracias a las lágrimas que comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro. —Oh Ichigo-kun, no… tengo palabras para decir lo feliz que me has hecho con la noticia— lloro la chica. Ichigo la atrajo hacia él y la abrazo. No podía creer que a pesar de todos los problemas que tenia con el maldito de Aizen, surgiera un evento tan dichoso como ese. Un nuevo bebe. Su segundo hijo o hija.

—Lo sé, Hime. Créeme que lo sé. — el capitán beso la frente de la chica. Ahora tenía un nuevo motivo por el cual debía volverse más fuerte y derrotar a Aizen. Ahora no solo eran Ryo y Orihime, sino que un nuevo pequeño ser se estaba formando dentro del vientre de su amada novia. El chico sonrió, para volver a besar la frente de la chica, quien no cabía de felicidad.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
